


穿越少年跟他的文豪金手指

by id2587



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 83,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id2587/pseuds/id2587
Summary: 自創主角前提 #.君輕言掛了，因不知名原因當上那個掃描外掛程式的控制人格，然後揣上一堆文豪們當金手指，走上世界修復之路。.然而卻沒有人告訴他，在他掛的時候，其實是簽了保密協議應徵的———然後上班第十天便露了餡，回到原世界就別想了，只能在新世界裡好好的當他的boss了.確定登場的有:文豪野犬，我的英雄學院，家教，靈能百分百，戰姬絕唱.文中提到的動漫可能寫但更大機會不寫，但會用到其世界觀，隨心寫





	1. NG 1          SR - [武裝偵探社] 與謝野晶子

一個男孩坐在沙發上，百無聊賴地按着手機回收一顆又一顆的卷心菜。

一旁戴着蝴蝶頭飾的女士只是望了一眼，便拿着一套卷子走過來。

“只有摘菜的金手指系統可幫不到你過雄英的筆試，你的偏差值可差得遠吧？”

又是一套教材模擬試卷。

橘髮男孩只能嘆氣地開始存檔，手機在外人看的是普通叫作的“牧場物語”的GBA遊戲，只有在他眼中看到的是個飄着金手指的系統。

沒錯。

君輕言是穿的。

披着外皮是十五歲的少年，內裏是三十歲的成年人。

看着成功存檔的提示，君輕言不禁陷入回憶中。

身前作為一個朝八晚六的上班族，從小學便孤身一人的君輕言已經順利轉職的魔法師，可以在網上混在lofter中被喊君城太太我愛你的稀有同人男物種——沒錯，君輕言作為一個文能自產糧食畫能開高速車的老司機，只迷衍生同人而不迷原創BL的奇怪物種，出本出cos比阿福更阿福更在第一次線下網聚中驚嚇了一票女子的神奇生物——雖然聚會結束後更被當成了姊妹，但一個男的被一群女的不當成一個男的那種感覺還真的很複雜。

要說起穿越的原因，就是在一次線下聚會時，成功在聚會中收穫新梗無數，還未等他把最新的腦洞變成文章放上網，他一直課金的手機遊戲——文豪迷犬便更新出了新卡池。

雖然新的便服卡池沒有君輕言的本命卡，可是收集癖的他仍舊把庫存那一千多的異能石都給全磕了下去。

作為一個出糧換振金強行偷渡歐洲的非酋，當君輕言就在馬路邊紅着眼拼上自己剛出的薪水抽新卡池硬磕上保底一百抽時剛出了個紫月亮，還未等他看到自己出了什麼，便很狗血地被下坡的油罐車撞飛成了一地的蕃茄肉醬。

當場死得不能更死透。

靈魂飄在自己散到一地的遺骸上，剛從碾碎機中攪碎的痛楚中回過神來的，君輕言表示眼前的血淋淋長達十五米的血路視覺沖擊還真的很嚇人。

還未等君輕言細數自己倒底撞成了幾塊，一下子視線全黑，沒有智障女神跟他說勾錯了魂或者是神奇的勇者召喚魔法陣，等君輕言再睜眼醒來時，一身血衣的他旁邊是那位號稱沒有救不了的死亡天使——與謝野晶子。

還剛好趕上看見“請君勿死”的異能力發動。

再等君輕言能理解到自己為什麼死不了而不是蕃茄肉醬成精時，他已經被與謝野晶子給直接抬離了案發現場。

又或者應該說的是，他們直接閃進了一處的廢棄大厦內。

兩人互相對望了眼。

滿身鮮血的小男孩跟一身血衣拿着大砍刀的女子，無論是那一個看上去都十分糟糕。

君輕言抬頭一看就對上了人家的胸部。

一臉脹紅的君輕言意外地發現自己的視線只到與謝野晶子的胸部。

“■■□□■■■？”

被君輕言的小男孩反應逗笑了，微笑的與謝野晶子彎下身，撥起君輕言眼前被血黏住的髮絲。

“■■，■■□□■■■■■，■■■。”

“○？●●？”（中文：咦？等等？）

而更糟糕的是，還未等君輕言感概自己縮了水，張口便恐慌地發現他跟眼前的與謝野晶子是完全語言不通的。

“●●○？”（日文：你好嗎？）

“■■■□■■■□■■？”

“●●●○○●○？”（日文：與謝野晶子小姐？”）

“■□□■，□。”

“●○○●●○●？”（中文：這裡是什麼地方？）

“□■■，■■□□□□？”

“○●●○●○●●○？”（中文：你能聽得懂我說什麼嗎？）

君輕言努力地嘗試用中文跟破爛的日文跟與謝野晶子溝通，按道理11區的語言是日文，眼前的醫師大人應該聽得懂——

“■■■■■■■。”

可是與謝野晶子口中所吐出來的，完全是打碼的玩意。

與謝野晶子皺眉頭，顯然也發現了問題所在。

兩人口中的語言，都不在對方的理解範圍之內。

兩人雞同鴨講連蒙帶猜都只勉強猜到對方意思。君輕言聽着與謝野晶子的抱怨（大概？），過載的大腦渾渾噩噩的一陣子才想起，眼前的與謝野醫師正是他文豪迷犬遊戲中迷之新手運第一個抽出來的開局SR角色。

難道他遇上了與謝野晶子，是跟臨死的遊戲有關？！

於是靈光一閃的君輕言努力地找自己的手機——然而他從口袋中掏出的只有一堆散架的破碎手機零件。

“■□□■，■？”

看着那堆碎片，與謝野晶子好奇明顯是問了個問題，可是在君輕言耳中就只有一堆亂碼。

“○●●○●。”（中文：那是我的手機）

君輕言努力做了個電話的手勢，指了指那堆只剩下一小半的手機零件，又把手放在耳邊努力裝談電話的動作，希望對方能理解。

幸好與謝野晶子理解，她也做出了個談電話的手勢。

“■■□□□□，□□□？”

接着與謝野晶子右手做了電話手勢，左手指着右手畫了個圈，指着君輕言又指回了她自己。

這回換君輕言一臉木言地搖頭。

完全不懂啊……

與謝野晶子沉吟思了一回，蹲下身子撿了塊石片就在地上寫字。

■□□□■ ■■■

君輕言也撿了塊石同樣在地上寫上他唯一一句懂的日文。

●○○● （你好嗎？）

很快地板上便多了一堆堆的鬼畫符。

兩人盯着地上的鬼畫符，無論如何落筆，明明腦內想寫的字，但寫出來的都是連本尊都認不出的奇怪符號，手上寫了字卻在下一秒變成腦袋分析不能的鬼畫符，彷彿兩人同一時間都得了腦抽風。

兩人同一時嘆了口氣。

不行啊……

君輕言跟與謝野晶子看着對方，都從對方眼中讀出了同樣的信息。

“■■■”

一輪嘗試後，與謝野晶子憤憤地拋下手中的石片，按着太陽穴，滿臉都是疲累。

言語不通、文字也不通、就連畫出來的都一樣是鬼畫符連原作者都認不出——

那還有什麼方法可以跟眼前的與謝野晶子溝通？

穿越的基礎功能不是自動語言通嗎？甚麼到了他君輕言這邊卻沒有了啊？！

一時間君輕言只想把那些一穿立即語言通的人好好揪出來挫一頓。

君輕言能肯定，首先他一定是穿越了，縮了號的身高能證明這一點，只是沒有鏡子，看不到容貌也不能確認是身穿還是魂穿。

然後就是那一位與謝野醫師了。

然後君輕言偷偷用眼角去瞄眼前的與謝野晶子，很明顯對方就是剛從戰場上走下來的，白色的衣衫上染着血，上衣染血近胸口位置還有個明顯的彈孔，如果不是知道對方的異能力，單憑那渾染了整個胸膛的出血量，說與謝野晶子心臟中了彈快死掉都有人信。

君輕言基本是一看對方心口衣服破洞中露出那一點胸圍罩子，便立即燒得低下頭不敢再望。

還是說，他跟與謝野晶子都是一起掉到異世界了？

感覺還是臉上熱得不得了，君輕言望了望窗邊，遠方的是普通的高樓大厦跟廣告牌，跟他生活的世界完全沒有任何差異，只是上方的文字活得跟鬼畫符一般，他同樣一個字都不理解。

連個英文文字都沒有，害他想用記鍵盤的方式去理解對方說話都沒用。

唯一的線索，好像只剩下眼前的與謝野晶子了。

君輕言只覺得無奈。

突然間與謝野晶子拍了拍手，做了個跟她走的手勢。

“■■■□！”

君輕言剛消減的臉又一下子漲紅了。

“咦？”

趁着開始入夜，再呆在這裡也不是辦法，打算看看能不能找到武裝偵探社的與謝野晶子直接拉着君輕言下樓拐了好幾圈。

不是橫濱。

內心遂漸沉默，與謝野晶子內心默默嘆了口氣，只是一片陌生的世界，亂七八糟的人與事根本沒有半點二人熟悉的感覺。

同感的還有一路都在驚訝狀態的君輕言。

大得不可思義的建築物，外圍卻是一堆彷彿被地震還是腐蝕破壞掉的大厦，人們卻彷彿習以為常般視若無睹。

完美的城市的夜晚生活。

假如這些“人”確實是君輕言跟與謝野晶子所認知的人類的話。

又一下躲開一個生得奇形怪狀的“人”，與謝野晶子很小心地帶君輕言躲入了一個後巷。

完全變得不能理解的字體，雙手是觸手、能跳上六米高的人、頭部跟昆蟲毫不差異的人或者是突然間變成木頭伸出了樹枝的“人”。

當差一點撞上一個戴口罩的牛頭怪人時，君輕言的內心猶如有一群草泥馬跑過。

他倒底穿到什麼世界去了？

等君輕言回過神來時，是與謝野晶子強行將他拉後。

嘭！

君輕言敢發誓，剛剛一定是有物件飛擦他耳邊。

他現在只覺得右邊臉頰火辣辣的痛，而且還濕淋淋的。

三個持槍的口罩男跟倒在地上被綁跟毆打中的西裝男，地上還有一個打開了的空盪盪手提箱，君輕言瞬間理解了——他們十之八九闖進了什麼不法交易的現場了。

與謝野晶子一臉驚恐地回望。

君輕言往臉上摸一把，濕淋淋的都是紅色的血。

滴答

然後下一秒君輕言就看着他組隊的牧師狂暴了。

“■■□□■■■□！”

與謝野晶子怒了。

俯低重心沖上去，踏着與高跟鞋不配的高速，一記重拳乾脆利落打暈了第一個口罩男。

第二個口罩男剛反應過來，眼前就只有白色——與謝野晶子的高跟鞋一下子踢過去，褲襠位置受到重擊，一下子彎下身的口罩男發出一聲慘叫。

同伴一個照臉就被放倒了兩個，剩下的口罩男後退了兩步，手槍解開保險鎖的聲音剛響起，與謝野晶子便一臉獰笑地扭住了對方持槍的手，死命一掐，槍枝從對方手中滑落，與謝野晶子便將對方狠狠摔落地上。

全程用不上一分鐘便完結了戰鬥。

“■□”

事情差不多是未發生便直接終結，君輕言低頭看着手中被塞入的手槍，再看着與謝野晶子一臉自然地搜刮着倒在地上的口罩男們，順手笑納了他們的錢包。

一頓行雲流水的操作讓君輕言不禁睜大了眼。

不愧是武裝偵探社中的人，連不是武力派的與謝野晶子，武力值上也不是他這種小平民能比得上的。

將對方的槍袋裝到自己的身上，與謝野晶子幫僵硬了身體的君輕言調了調肩帶的長度。

“■□□■，”與謝野晶子一下割斷了綁住西裝男的繩，手槍指着對方：“■□□■■。”

西裝男呆了呆。

“▲△△△▲▲▲？”

西裝男一臉呆滯地看着與謝野晶子，扭頭就望君輕言，很明顯他聽不懂對方的話。

“▲△△▲？”

“○●●。”

對話仍然只有亂碼。

閉上嘴，君輕言一臉愛莫能助地搖了搖頭。

然後西裝男在兩人的注視下，舉高了雙手。

突然間是一聲尖叫。

“▲▲△△△△△△！”

看着後巷突然間轉出了另一個人，對方的憤怒跟害怕，再看看倒了一地的口罩男，還有跪在他們面前的西裝男。

西裝男手上高舉的，是一隻豐滿的錢包。

與謝野晶子跟君輕言對望了一眼，眼中都讀出了同一樣的信息。

媽的，肯定被當成了搶劫犯！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 設定1. 文豪們的出場次序按作者的抽卡順序出場，卡面跟實際出場時的形象或許會有出入。  
設定2. R卡僅以碎片出現，不另外寫


	2. NG 2          義爛

來的人是西裝男的同伴。

在經過地上西裝男的解釋，對方的語言終於相通，一臉疑惑的小姐姐看着與謝野晶子放下了槍，重新爬起來的西裝男拍了拍衣服，指示新來的那位小姐姐進行調解，在言語終於相通下的兩人終於成功了脫離了被當搶劫犯這一個印象。

在西裝男發現與謝野晶子跟君輕言沒有絲毫想殺他的沖動，作為一個明顯是從事不法勾當的人，而且還是個在金錢上可以刀滾肉的商人，自稱作義爛的情報商人活生生在兩人身上看出了商機。

或者應該說是在與謝野晶子那俐落的身手上看出了商機。

而所有的誤會都在那位小姐姐的個性下得到解釋。

新來的小姐姐叫作佐緒子，個性是心靈會議，能將目測範圍內，指定十人以內在心靈中舉行交流會議——還自帶翻譯功能。

一瞬間終於解決了言語不通的尷尬狀態，順便還獲得了他們現時最想得知的信息。

解決了誤會，再換上一套佐緒子臨時買回來的新衣服，脫離一身血衣的二人在義爛的提議下直接到餐廳去。

在與謝野晶子的有意詢問下，活生生將兩人打做成從外國被拐多年到實驗室逃跑出來的姊弟，雖然臨時編出來的故事性不錯但漏洞也是多得可以灌水，而義爛也是個妙人——樂得不拆穿那有如八點檔劇本的說詞，而非常友善地提供兩人那些顯而易見的基本情報。

反正在君輕言了解到這個世界有多麼的操蛋後，直接了解義爛那一副“我懂的”的神情是什麼回事。

在聽到義爛解釋後，君輕言瞬間知道了他倒底穿了什麼世界——雖然這裡是11區，可惜卻已經不是君輕言所理解認知中的那一個11區。

穿到如箕子一般的世界。

先不知道文豪野犬的世界同樣有沒有混進去，能確認的已經不止是我的英雄學院，不止是個性、妖怪還有稱為noise的怪物——那可是要命的！

君輕言扶了扶額，從義爛先生的言語描述看來，這個世界絕壁是綜漫世界沒跑，妖怪這一設定先不能判定是屬於那一套漫畫，畢竟很多漫畫都有妖怪的設定，妖怪的生命漫長而又悠久，從遠古活下來的陰陽師到現代的通靈王、結界師到滑頭鬼之孫甚至是夏目友人帳跟靈能百分百都有可能——

但叫作noise的怪物一碰人就碳化化灰，以君輕言由第一季看到第四季的記憶保證，那就肯定只有第一季上來便爆破月球由地面再打上天爆裂彈徒手動山再徒手接宇宙穿梭機的戰姬絕唱才有的特產啊？！

君輕言一臉麻木地打量窗外的月亮，窗外的月光在夜空中格外明顯，缺了個口跟多了個月環的破月亮似是在活生生地嘲笑着他。

連與謝野晶子也是滿臉的不能置信。

還真是有戰姬絕唱。

唯一的好消息是，這種noise似乎是if線減弱版，除卻能完全穿越無機物這一點沒變，其他的地方似乎都減弱過了。

君輕言從佐緒子手中接過那本稱為日本災害、特異防預手册的玩意，開始睁眼瞎。

幸好佐緒子是個貼心的好姑娘，下一秒就從義爛那邊接過講解npc這個任務開始說明。

聽着佐緒子的講解，君輕言跟與謝野晶子總算有個初步的理解：在這種寫作noise叫作bug一樣的物理免疫怪物前，只有身為特殊戰姬的攻擊跟純能量系的攻擊才可以破noise的防，而碳化速度則由原著一碰化灰減緩至直到碰觸後到完全感染後碳化變成三十分鐘時限，一般的治療個性都可以救回來，而且還跟空間震與空間裂縫一樣是可以在出現前至少一小時前預測出來——沒錯，這個坑爹的世界還有精靈的存在、而且空間裂縫還連接着其他的隨機異世界。

更操蛋的惡意還在後方。

全球地域大了五倍以上，被稱作暗領域的無記錄地區裏充斥住一堆不知名的異空間跟裂縫，而多虧這種穿成箕子的設定，同樣人類科技樹上也跳了好幾級，只是差在沒有往火星上移民——原因是上邊有蟑螂繁殖沒清理好。

義爛隨口便感嘆了一下世界局勢，君輕言便差點連口中的汽水都要噴出來。

這個版權稅都不知能不能能付得混合版的綜漫世界！

明明連力量體系都不同，卻全都混在一起，正式注冊的英雄組織亂七八糟，官方組織跟公開民間組織都有，跟前兩者主要活躍方向不同，全球門檻最低向平民開放的為平民服務的英雄協會，專門負責noise的S.O.N.G跟有害生物回收的SCP基金會，海域安全保存的全球海防機關艦娘-提督系統跟暗領域防衛的陸戰的戰術人形-指揮官系統。

義大利那邊還有黑手黨拯救世界的紀錄。

這倒底是多麼混亂的世界啊？！

君輕言覺得他的吐槽量都不夠用，明明他都是個偏女性向的奇異品種，按主角穿越論也應該只混他所喜歡的cp世界……但穿的世界作品中卻似是混進了男性向還有只聽過的動漫作品倒底算什麼鬼。

就在君輕言為這個混亂的世界驚嘆時，另一邊義爛跟與謝野晶子的對話仍然在進行中。

[嘛，我也想不到，佐緒子的雞肋個性除了保密見面臨時翻譯外還可以在這邊用。]義爛吞下口中的烤肉，又灌了一口啤酒：[以後吃晚餐這樣子不是很方便嗎？不用說話又可以享受晚餐。]

[義爛先生！]充當人肉翻譯機的佐緒子臉明顯紅了一紅，賢妻良母型的佐緒子直接往義爛的烤盤上加肉。

[的確是很方便，]君輕言又夾了一塊烤肉，意外地發現他居然神經大條到在看到自己紅紅白白的遺骸後還能吃得下肉：[不如說是幫了大忙。]

[這個衣服還有晚餐作為救你的報酬，我們兩姊弟就收下了，]與謝野晶子沾了沾醬油，姿勢優雅地咬了口肉順便扯了個謊：[不知義爛先生的後續提議還有什麼？]

君輕言收到與謝野晶子暗示的眼神，決定繼續吃飯當擺設。

一直在注視與謝野晶子的義爛的眼中閃過一絲讚揚。

[明人就不說暗話了，反正我又不是什麼正當商人。]

義爛直接放下了碗，手上夾住的是印有他樣貌的證件。

[與謝野小姐那麼聰明，想必也知道作為一個情報商看中的自然是商機吧？這可是真的並不是高仿。] 自豪的推了推那張證件，義爛頓了頓：[你們兩位救了在下，這份救命的恩情在下還是會銘記於心，但難得送上門的生意我還會做的。]

與謝野晶子看了看那張證件，並沒有接過去。

[兩位初到此地，那種情況下估計也不會帶上身份證之類的文件吧？] 

義爛雙手合攏，語言帶上一絲不容拒絕的答覆: [作為報答，我可以提供兩位一個合情合理的新身份，我可不覺得我的小命就只值一件新衣服跟一頓飯。]

義爛的表情笑得燦爛，仿佛他只是做了件微不足道的事：[新身份跟小兄弟的學生身份都是我送你們的，另外還贈你一個臨時落腳點，房租可以算你七折，頭三個月不用租金，沒有工作的話我可以介紹都沒問題哦？]

君輕言望了望與謝野晶子，眼中一片驚喜。作為一個情報商人，義爛單憑他們兩個的衣服跟動作就分析出他們現在最需要的東西。

沒錯，現在的君輕言跟與謝野晶子都個兩袖清風的黑戶——身上除了剛打劫回來的錢包，全身上下可沒有半毛錢在。

連身上的衣服都是佐緒子友情提供的。

[聽上去還真的是不錯呢，]

聽上去似乎很驚喜，嘴角帶上笑意，與謝野晶子話音一轉直接問道:[但為什麼那麼慷慨？]

義爛完全不意外與謝野晶子會提出這個問題，啪了個響指，義爛眼鏡下的光是屬於商人的。

[我看人可是很準的呢，而且有什麼比雪中送炭的利益收支更大的呢。]

義爛推了推眼鏡。

[別小看商人的直覺。]

與謝野晶子笑起來，證件摸上手裝樣子看了看，難得送上門的東西都是現時她最需要的，她也自然不會拒絕。

[那工作抽佣多少？]

[五成。]

嘴上說着報恩的義爛毫不猶豫伸出了五根手指。

內心鬆了口氣，沒有放棄利益的義爛明顯更令人放心，與謝野晶子臉笑得更燦爛了。

[兩成。]

與謝野晶子笑着圈起一絲髮絲，似是聊天般淡淡地拋出一個籌碼道：[我的異能力是治療方面，可是不錯的喔？不然都不會從西方逃到這邊來。]

聞言的義爛放下了筷子。

聽着與謝野晶子直接透露出她的個性，再回想到當時與謝野晶子衣服上的彈孔那幾乎致命的出血量，義爛聞言皺了皺眉，似是在思考什麼。

[治療的個性…抱歉可以說一下是什麼程度的？]

[就看你送什麼程度的病人來囉？]

與謝野晶子輕輕把義爛的問題推了回去。

[第一名病人我還是會抽五成驗貨，]義爛沉吟了一會兒，手指在桌上敲了一下：[往後抽佣就看與謝野小姐的治愈能力再決定，滿意的話可以低至兩成，如何？]

[成交。]

與謝野晶子笑着舉起酒杯：[那就合作愉快了。]

※※※

吃完飯後，高效的義爛直接將其中一個作商品用的安全屋騰空，在保證除食物武器外所有家具一應俱全，兩人站在佐緒子帶去的臨時房屋前，接過交過來的鎖匙，在佐緒子的離開後，心靈會議效果一結束，君輕言跟與謝野晶子又瞬間回到了言語不通的狀態。

就如突然間被屏蔽了。

又打回去雞同鴨講的手語時代。

而且整個世界還是亂碼的。

兩人你瞪我我瞪你，最後不約而同地嘆了口氣，心裡頭都是同一個想法。

這種日子真的是沒法過了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很認真一直都想吐槽，穿越方面各式各樣的問題，像是語言不通啊黑戶啊沒錢跟沒人的問題......大概是我的思考方向比較怪吧?還有頭四章都是屬於介紹背景，第5章開始會逐漸入正題。


	3. NG 3          語言學習

第二天，佐緒子便很貼心地上登門拜訪。

[義爛先生怕兩位沒有吃的，特意讓我帶兩位補給品呢。]

滿臉笑容的佐緒子還順便帶來了兩台加了義爛公司號碼的全新X尼電話外加一套語言自學軟件。

而且是兩人份。

根據佐緒子的解釋，心靈會議的個性是自帶翻譯功能，但這樣並不代表佐緒子能分析出君輕言跟與謝野晶子說的是那一門外語。

那表示兩人說的語言跟國藉仍然是一個謎。

也代表兩人仍舊改變不了出門睜眼瞎連講都不能講話的殘廢狀態。

[但請不用擔心！]

佐緒子眼中閃着光芒，活似個上門推銷安利的人員：[義爛先生很貼心的替兩位找到了這套現在學習語言方面最全面的軟件，號稱是由零開始、每日就算只學習三小時，一個月後連小學生都能學會的最新語言學習機！現在的是多國語言版本、按不同的學習速度調整課程，還登錄了新會員賬號，保證兩位這一個月內一定可以學會最初步的日文溝通！]

太令人震驚了。

原來佐緒子跟義爛一直在說的是日文嗎？

君輕言和與謝野晶子對望了一眼，彼此眼中對能從對方眼中看出一聲臥槽來。

日文！

那玩意是日文！！

那堆打碼的▲△▲居然是日文！！！

艱難地忍住不吐槽，感覺二十多年的日漫年資都可以扔馬桶了。

君輕言望了望那個日文學習軟件，再看了看一臉複雜的與謝野晶子，頓時心中的吐槽魂得到了昇華——比起他這個看日漫的，你叫那位與謝野晶子小姐該給什麼反應？說了至少二十年日文的人再拿着教材重新學初級日文，還要認知自己原來一直說的日文都不是日文——那種酸爽的感覺君輕言表示都不知該說什麼好了。

微妙的無力感一下子讓人不知可以說什麼好。

君輕言突然間覺得與謝野晶子親切了不少，隔開初次跟女性住在同一屋簷下的各式尷尬跟不適應、難得大家都是落在同一個坑的難兄難弟（？），而且與謝野晶子都跟他一樣是被從其他世界扔到這個綜漫世界中。

誰聽過穿越後要從新由基礎語言ABC開始學起的？他君輕言獨家一份別無分號。

對了還有與謝野晶子。

[那、那還真謝謝佐緒子小姐你那麼貼心了。]

還真被刷了一次又一次的世界觀。

與謝野晶子放下那台誠意滿滿的筆電，幾乎是忍住一腔吐槽魂地感謝佐緒子的貼心對待。

[哦、不用謝我啦。]

佐緒子笑得帶點臉腆，調整了一下坐姿:[反正義爛先生說了，x尼手機、水果電腦跟言語學習軟件的雙人一年使用費用直接在第一次委託上扣、不然就分三期委託費中付就好，與謝野小姐你完全不用擔心。]

嘩，這個坑才是最值得擔心的吧？

君輕言差點就忍不住吐槽了。

[我還幫與謝野小姐你爭取到個八折呢。]

是先漲價後再八折吧？

忍不住深呼吸一下，與謝野晶子的目光差在沒把字幕給打出來。

君輕言望着懷中的嶄新的電腦，原來還帶強買強賣的特色、難怪義爛先生完全沒有親自上門的意思，而是派了純真天然派的佐緒子來。賭上五毛錢，如果是義爛親自上門送，與謝野晶子絕對會把這些裝備價錢給打個六折去。

先五折再加六折的那種。

自古女性對商品折扣這一點，不論年紀大小都是一樣的。

最後與謝野晶子還是收下了電腦。

而在佐緒子臨離開前，趁着心靈會議的個性仍在，與謝野晶子最後對君輕言說了句。

[別浪費啊輕言，好好地學……呃、日文。]

被拍了拍頭的君輕言看着佐緒子的離去，天曉得全程嘴角抽搐的與謝野晶子用了多大的力才說得出這句槽點滿滿的句子。

**

時間很快便過了一個星期，這段期間佐緒子來了兩次帶君輕言跟與謝野晶子帶路順便補充糧食外，除了證件兩人要學懂自己名字的寫法才能做，一切都還算順利的。

只是一等佐緒子離開後，心靈會議一失效，兩人便回復到溝通不能的原始狀態。

佐緒子是義爛的人，人家都給你送學習軟件來，君輕言跟與謝野晶子都不好意思開口讓佐緒子留下來開心靈會議教他們這個堪稱地獄級的異界版日文。

基本上兩人的對話都是靠比劃手語去溝通的。不知情的人看見，還以為這兩個可憐人都是啞的。

在真的在報紙檔被人誤以為是啞巴過後，經過這一星期的艱苦學習，難得化成學霸、恨不得一天二十四小時都去重新學習這個異界版日文的與謝野晶子，終於硬背了第一關卡的47個音節、等於終於背到英文的二十六個英文字母。

而且還是基礎中的入門級。

相反對鬼畫符面壁了一個星期，明顯缺乏語言學習天賦、才記了不到三分之一的君輕言，雖然不明白與謝野晶子為何那麼着緊的監督他一起學習，但看到對方的表情，君輕言就知對方一定有很重要的事想跟自己說，但又不能在佐緒子在場時說。

或者是關於二人穿越的事？

沒辦法，佐緒子的心靈會議就是個私人組隊頻道，可沒有悄悄話這個功能。跟與謝野晶子組隊頻道上聊正事就等於直接明晃晃告訴給義爛知一樣，導致與謝野晶子跟本沒法跟君輕言對話。

而君輕言跟與謝野晶子的交流日常——

與謝野晶子指住一個物件，指完物件再指自己再指君輕言，上上下下左右左右，懂就點頭不懂就搖頭，連最基本上個洗手間是開小還是洗澡都要比劃上五分鐘。

我默默地看着你，眼神中盡是傳不了的深意，一腔愁緒只能獨自吞，手舞足蹈表達的意思全程靠腦補——

這是何等操蛋的體驗。

在為了能早日開口對話，充滿血與淚的學習過程中，抄滿了六本速記本的鬼畫符字母練習，還有看着蘋果香蕉等啟蒙圖片跟嘴唇形狀學發音的地獄，天曉得連難以學習的粵語都只有9個聲調，這個見鬼的異界版日文居然有15個聲調。

連脾氣好的與謝野晶子也忍不住摔斷了一打的筆。

還未提那彷彿跟戰鬥民族醫藥單一樣的圈圈埋圈圈的寫法，而圈圈內是更多的直橫筆——感覺就似是俄文跟韓文一起放入攪拌機碎成一碟給倒上來，上面還灑了一些印度文當裝飾。

若果不說穿，第一眼看見這些“文字”，還會以為是藝術圖案。

簡直是見鬼般嘔心。

然後就在君輕言覺得他有可能這一輩子都沒辦法可以學懂這種鬼畫符一般的異世界版日文、能媲美最難學習的法語跟法叔家的由一數到一百的數字規律時，那遲來的曙光終於降臨。

滿腔熱淚的君輕言終於得到了所屬於他的金手指。

就在君輕言學習異界版日文學得了無生趣時，摸魚摸到上手機的程式商店，他終於在一堆奇形異狀的形用程式中看到了一個熟悉的圖標——那個可愛的紫色圖示不就是GBA模擬器嗎？

在艱苦的學習第十天，君輕言終於下載到一個他不用看文字理解都能閉着眼知如何用的軟件，卻在打開遊戲庫中只看到一隻僅有的遊戲——

牧場物語——礦石鎮的夥伴們（男孩版）

而且還是個中英文合集版。

也行，就算只有一隻遊戲，不用對着那些見鬼的精神折磨文也已經偷笑了。

終於看到熟悉文字的君輕言完全沒意識到為何他能突然間看到了中文，他以激動的心情按下下載的按鈕。

可惜君輕言沒看到最底下那一行比花紋更小的文字。

0%

16%

37%

69%

89%

100%

一按進遊戲畫面，第一個選項就是語言選擇。

中/英

當然中文了，那還用考慮的？

還沒有意識到任何不對的君輕言就美滋滋地選擇了中文。

一道看不見的波動在那瞬間傳遍了整個地球，然後就分成了兩種不同的波動，幾乎沒有人能察覺到這種波動。

“咦？”

美麗的眼睛中寫滿疑惑，與謝野晶子呆了呆，突然間放下了手中的教材。

大廳中的君輕言仍舊一無所知地打開着遊戲，卻發現在選擇語言後，進入的畫面並不是他所熟悉的改名環節，而是直接一個寫有他名字的日記存檔。

沒有刪除或是繼承的按鈕，整個可以按的選擇就只有寫着他名字的儲存檔。

“……”

可是君輕言根本沒有打過自己的名字進去。

內心一陣毛毛的，君輕言忍不住後退回到最初的遊戲畫面，細細打量着那個遊戲畫面，一切都跟他穿越前曾經玩過的牧場物語沒有分別？

看了良久，終於拿着放大鏡注意到那行他以為是花紋的超小段文字。

【牧場物語——礦石鎮的夥伴們（男孩版）】

〖文豪迷犬測試休閒替裝版，世界管理系統萬神殿程序測試部自動修正輔助金手指 〗

〖讓最笨蛋的神系都能一鍵操作！自動修正世界參數、世界屏障區域系譜、因果律跟時間點紊亂！〗

〖讓你可以輕鬆管理的貼心小插件！點個讚另外加送限時兩萬年的附助概念排期軟件〗

“……”

無論是那一句，他都好想吐槽。

“君輕言！”

還未等君輕言吐槽完，一道清脆的女聲直接在大廳中響起。

過了十多天，終於第一次聽到自己的名字，君輕言一下子便從沙發上彈了起來。

呯彭！

等與謝野晶子一臉無言地走過來時，君輕言終於從沙發與茶几中爬起身。

“你沒事吧？”

與謝野晶子直接伸手拉了君輕言一把。

“我沒事……咦？”

君輕言剛站穩，下意識回了與謝野晶子一句。

“不對！你——你能聽懂我在說什麼嗎？！”

腦袋一下子回過神，君輕言雙眼睜大，完全沒意回自己捉住與謝野晶子的手，眼中盡是不能置信。

“是的，我能聽懂啊，輕言。”

同樣都是一樣激動，雙重確認後的與謝野晶子將君輕言按在沙發上坐好，順手倒了杯水捧在手上：“我剛剛還在研究那些見鬼的文字，但下一秒卻突然間發現自己能看懂了。”

君輕言睜大了眼。

“不止是文字，教材、就算是杯麵旁的食材資料、電腦上的按鍵意思，我通通都突然間能看懂了。”

君輕言忍不住倒抽了口氣。

“只是我突然間懂的語言肯定不是日文，至少我認知中的日文中的片假名什麼都沒有剩下來，那只有漢字。”與謝野晶子直勾勾望着君輕言，似是要望穿對方：“是你做了什麼吧，君輕言。”

完全是肯定的語氣。

君輕言呆滯了。

可是他什麼也沒有做啊？只有選了個遊戲語言——

君輕言的視線轉回手機上，牧場物語的logo仍然在畫面中待機。

不會吧……

跳進來，世界管理系統的幾隻字直接刷了君輕言的腦海。

而現在與謝野晶子仍舊在看着他。

“呃，”

君輕言沉滯了一下，手指顫着將手機交給與謝野晶子看，斟酌了言詞：

“大概是因為我剛剛漢化了全世界？”


	4. NG 4          牧場物語金手指

Q: 剛穿越語言不通又學不會文法該什麼辦，在線急？

A: 找個綠色漢化版的裝着用。

玩個手機上的GBA模擬器遊戲結果順道漢化了全世界——無論是結果還是過程都讓人吐槽不能。

先是英化了半個世界——然後直接再漢化了另外的半個世界。

得出結論的君輕言的眼神就像在死了一樣。

“嘛，全世界的語言我昨天無聊數過，不計方言至少都有100多種。”

一臉痛苦與謝野晶子頓了頓，指着這幾天二人日夜奮鬥的語言學習介面，原先琳琅滿目的語言選擇都不見了，只有一黑一紅的兩色選項活像楚河漢界般互相對視。

與謝野晶子  
Akiko Yosano

與謝野晶子沾着茶水直接在桌上寫下她的名字，而君輕言則是毫無難度地看懂了。

“勉強也算是好事吧……若果早上幾天也好，至少我不用再對那些鬼畫符。”

與謝野晶子的眼皮下有着清晰的黑眼圈，望着君輕言的眼神有着無奈。

“……與謝野醫師你看，整個世界就剩下中文和英文了。”

君輕言被那幽怨的眼神一看，很可恥地轉了話題。

“那麼多天的學習都白費氣力了。”嘀咕了句，與謝野晶子只能嘆了口氣。

網頁上開的正是這個世界的百科網站。

世界上所有的文字都被替換成中文跟英文兩種，不論是大家的對話又或是文字，上至遠古文物下至近代小說，不是中文就是英文——連歷史也剩下象形文字跟印歐語系。

要不是各個國家的歷史描述沒有任何變化，君輕言都懷疑只是自己在作夢。

就像蛋糕拉麵這種根本不可能存在的鬼畜食譜，卻突然間告訴你跟白飯一樣是全世界都知曉接受的普遍化正餐。

然後還有比鬼扯更扯的“佐證”。

[……在暗領域出現前，人類自古世界就只分中文跟英文。]

但這個一秒被改變世界的維基百科妥妥地寫明還真的是有這個記載。

“簡直是謎一般的設定啊……”

繼續看下去，君輕言直接吐槽道：“埃及人說英文，而澳洲人的母語是中文？”

隨便打的埃及節目，金字塔的本地導遊一口帶濃口音但依舊聽得出是中文。

“……那起碼下次有機會去看金字塔，再也沒有看不懂的問題了。”與謝野晶子倒是很現實的搭了句。

兩人看着世界地圖，被改變的世界只要是運用語言所記載的資料通通都被改變，亞洲區上至中國下至俄羅斯的官方語言統一用繁中，而歐洲區所屬的英國英國等則統一用上英文。

這看似還挺正常，但之後的分類就很謎了。

非洲、南美洲跟北美洲都用英文，而剩下的大洋洲跟南極洲都在用中文。

“完全讓人摸不着頭腦的語言分配機制。”與謝野晶子如此般表示。

而君輕言跟與謝野晶子在網絡上逛了一圈，網絡上幾個的主要頻道都沒有任何驚訝——明明剛剛還是互相言語不通，下一秒卻世界大同，一切異狀如一縷輕煙卻讓所有人卻懵然不知。

整個世界就好像只有君輕言跟與謝野晶子發現了異常。

“……是的、也是的，西方沒有那麼糟……好的，名字稍後會發給你，證件方面便麻煩你，謝謝啦佐緒子。”

之後與謝野晶子嘗試撥個電話給佐緒子，對方也只是感嘆與謝野晶子學習中文的速度，對於世界只有中跟英兩個語言並沒有表現出任何異常。

佐緒子說得很平靜，仿佛不知道世界變化，甚至表現出俄羅斯人本身就是說中文的，只是口音重了點而快速的說法難聽了點沒有什麼好好奇的發言。

“果然俄語什麼的，也變成了從來沒有的東西。”

與謝野晶子的目光很深沉，跟佐緒子再深入下去，他們二人的設定由不知說那個國家語言的逃難者，變成了從西方而來只懂說英文的走難者。

與謝野晶子直接望向了君輕言，開口道：

“Let us try to communicate in English?”   
（讓我們嘗試用英文溝通？）

君輕言看着與謝野晶子用一堆流利的英文跟他對話，然後他不但止意外地能聽懂，而能插上對話時，嘴裏說的英文居然還帶上了倫敦腔。

“……”

天曉得為什麼他的英語會有上倫敦腔，現在連英文新聞都能理解，君輕言只想為當年不合格的英文卷子好好地哭上幾圈。

——話說有哪個混穿越的能悲催到他這地步。

“早知道就不用學得那麼辛苦了！從佐緒子小姐手上接過手機的第一天，我就該去下載牧場物語了。”

“等等，”

原本以為君輕言只是在說笑，沒放在心上的與謝野晶子覺得，在經歷了這些天的驚嚇，覺得原本她都不會再吃驚，到現在卻又再因君輕言來一次驚嚇：

“所以說你沒有開玩笑、一切的起因……都是這一隻牧場遊戲？”

與謝野晶子不禁靠近君輕言去看那台手機。

“大、大、大概因為萬神殿的牧場物語語語語就只有中跟英的兩個選項？”

被成熟女性一下子靠着，外表正太但內裏仍舊是魔法師的君輕言看着醫師的美麗側臉，強烈的害羞感差一點沒把自己給燒透。

“萬神殿的牧場物語……嗎？”

忍不住逗了逗的與謝野晶子則是很好地放過了快要變燒包的君輕言。

君輕言努力平穩呼吸着，已經到與謝野晶子手上的手機仍舊是牧場物語的logo畫面——托全球語言兩極化的福，君輕言現在完全摸不清情況下根本不夠膽亂動。

“輕言你就別動了。”

略略想想一下，與謝野晶子按下了君輕言的的手，順手取出了屬於她那一台的手機裝上了君輕言手機的卡。

“至少在未弄清楚有沒有危險，你的安全可是排在第一位。”

君輕言停住了。

咀嚼着與謝野晶子的暗示，沉默的看了兩眼眼前的與謝野晶子，君輕言突然有種恍惚感，就像第一天與謝野晶子便是有意識地刻意跟在他身邊，再到現在以他的安全為首位——一開始他只以為是穿越後的雛鳥定律，但看起來卻不像是那一回事。

大概是因為武裝偵探社中的人都有放不下弱小的心？

他沒有跟與謝野晶子建立過任何契約，與謝野晶子也跟他只是萍水相逢。說難聽點，在剛到世界到遇上義爛跟佐緒子，這些天來他只是靠與謝野晶子去摸索這個他一無所有的新世界。

只是這樣君輕言更不明白了。

果然是有他所不清楚的原因吧？

但對現在一無所有的君輕言來說，不說穿時對大家都好。

決定繼續當什麼也不清楚，裝駝鳥拖得一時算一時。君輕言眼看着與謝野晶子嘗試在自己的手機上下載了同樣的GBA模擬器，但遊戲庫中出現的卻不止一套遊戲，等搜尋到牧場物語這隻遊戲並下載下來後，沒有中英合集也沒有語言選擇，出現的只有普通版的牧場物語遊戲。

“看上去跟你的版本好像也沒有什麼分別吧？”

另一台手機上顯示的，就跟前世君輕言玩過的牧場物語沒什麼分別——只是細看之下，卻沒有了那些花紋。

“感覺就少了那一行描寫？”君輕言打量了一下，肯定地道: “與我手機上的不一樣。”

“那我繼續。”與謝野晶子按了開始: “先看看情況。”

很正常地進入起名的環節，再打上出生日期，起了狗的名字跟牧場名字，進去就是故事起初的劇情。

是普通到不能再普通的牧場物語——除卻沒有萬神殿的標注。

又等了半小時，也不見有什麼特別事發生。

與謝野晶子由再嘗試用君輕言的手機去運行軟件，但當與謝野晶子的手碰到手機時，那隻萬神殿版的牧場物語就直接變成了普通的下載版，和與謝野晶子手機上的軟件一模一樣。

兩人又研究了一輪，與謝野晶子甚至連遊戲劇情都打到夏天第六天——中間沒有任何的異狀發生。

結論是，萬神殿版的牧場物語只有君輕言才能開出來。

“不行，就是一隻普通的遊戲。”對着完全沒有特殊反應的遊戲，很快與謝野晶子便放棄般放下手機，思考了一下：“先放置吧？”

“咦？”

君輕言不解地望向與謝野晶子:“但這樣子我不是沒手機了嗎？”

“但我個人而言，不建議你冒這一個風險。”

“不穩定的因素太大，連語言都能影響的話，未知情況下還是別碰比較好吧？手機大不了可以問義爛借一台新的，再不濟等我有錢就給你買一台新的。”聽上去就似是與謝野晶子準備包養君輕言，還要是毫無理由的那種。

“就算這樣放置不用也不影響你的行動。”

感覺就似是哄孩子的語氣，與謝野晶子直接下了決定。

與謝野晶子說得很對。

桌子上的手機就這樣子放在眼前，能改變世界語言的物品，看得太多電影也知道，未知的危險性跟而死於手多跟好奇心的人也不少。

[這個很安全——]

但當看到與謝野晶子的手伸向手機時，內心像被毫無防備地捅了一下，一種說不出的感覺，像被暫停的影像重新按了播放鍵一樣，君輕言下意識抬起手，拍開與謝野晶子的手，回過神時手機已經緊緊地握在他手中。

與謝野晶子一臉錯愕，回望一臉糾結的君輕言，突然冷下去的眼神然後變成了不贊同。

“不是說了有可能有危險嗎？”

眉頭皺了皺，深深吸了口氣，似是想說什麼卻又按下去，視線落在君輕言那只手機上，與謝野晶子直接反對：“給我一個理由。”

“但我已經用它改變了世界一次。”君輕言遲疑了會，給出解釋道“就在語言不通的時候，我們需要幫助的時候。”

低頭望了望手機，君輕言覺得自己的手有點抖。

“我的直覺告訴我，沒問題的。”

看着那個寫有“君輕言”的存檔，吞了口咽沬，無視與謝野晶子的手，輕輕按了手機屏幕。

“如果這個存檔真的是屬於我的金手指，那就不會傷害我。”

一朵煙花在屏幕中爆了出來。

存檔正式啟動。


	5. NG 5          控制人格

畫面上顯示的是個Q版的橘髮小人。

沒有預想中的光芒萬丈、更加沒有地上的魔法陣。

整個遊戲啟動得無比的正常，君輕言看著遊戲介面中出現了自己模樣的Q版小人，按多一下，然後在出貨箱旁出現了鎮長的劇情對話——行雲流水得連半分違和感都沒有。

“咦，跟我剛剛打的劇情是一樣的？”

與謝野晶子一臉好奇，還以為會看到不同的畫面，可是出來的卻是跟普通版一模一樣的東西：“都是從城市放棄一切前往鄉間打理牧場？我還以為是叫你去拯救世界什麼的。”

聽完這句話之後，君輕言手上的動作不禁停了下來。

“不對啊……與謝野醫師你看不到嗎？”

聽起來都讓人難以置信，說完這話先是一楞，一臉的呆滯的君輕言指著上面的劇情照著說：“劇情明明寫著平行世界的問題，跟剛剛的遊戲劇情完全是兩碼子的事。”

“不可能。”

稍微瞪大眼睛，專專注地看向了手機——可是與謝野晶子卻看不出任何的不同。

皺眉的與謝野晶子思考了一下，手撫著額頭：“你跟我看到的不一樣……也對，剛才不就已經發生了嗎？”

“那你唸出來吧？就你看到的內容。”與謝野晶子直接道。

“喔，好的……”

君輕言點點頭，跟著手機畫面上那一大段密密麻麻的內容說：“鎮長說的是，因為自動排程的正版世界管理系統沒有繳費續期，過期的防毒牆將綠化金鑰的補裝外掛程式判為病毒誤刪部分屏障，結果所有屏障丟失的平行世界都統一在這個沙箱宇宙裏，崩潰的世界現在由修復程式運行下，世界核心跟空間平衡點穩定，由補充外掛程式執行異常物判定，需要介入新的因果統合點作維護登錄項目，由核心指令模組統合檢查掃除，而核心指令的替代範本損壞，以修復程式同號替代處理，由融合世界中適性最高作範本，次號掃描外掛程式則填入控制人格指令執行——”

君輕言突然間停下來。

顧不上一連串的吐槽，對這個聽起來就很不妙的內容，君輕言眼神中帶著驚恐……看向與謝野晶子。

“那個、”

上面的控制人格——連在看著自己被油罐車撞死時都沒有那麼大的反應。

“控制人格——”

那三個熟悉的文字。

【君輕言】

“——是寫著我的名字。”

睜大眼睛看著對方，眼裡倒映著與謝野晶子的身影，額頭上全是汗，君輕言覺得滿嘴發苦，本身到嘴邊的話又吞了回去。

“等等——你倒底在就說什麼？”

細思極恐。

“你的名字、”

被雷到無語的神情驀然消失，空白幾秒鐘後與謝野晶子也同樣一片震驚：“出現在控制人格那裡？”

“是…是的。”

“那些資訊有點大，世界崩潰、控制人格？”雙眼閃過驚嚇，與謝野晶子姿勢僵硬放下杯子，還沒有從那堆信息中回過神來:“……難怪會有那些奇異的人，如果亂步在就好、等等，那不就是那道契約……”

“不，抱歉要不輕言先你等我整理一下？”

吃了一驚連口中說漏了也沒察覺到，滿臉的複雜與欲言又止，與謝野晶子都陷入一時的混亂中。

君輕言盯着手機上的字，發不出半點聲音。

心中思緒不停，作為當事人的君輕言低頭看著手上的杯子，杯中的倒映，映著的是他的倒影。

——控制人格？是他？

但是感情中他卻不願意相信，君輕言覺得自己腦海中有什麼東西碎掉了。

改變語言的事實放在眼前，君輕言並不懷疑這個萬神殿金手指的可信性。本身穿越這回事就像三流小說般離奇與不真實。

次元往下降是可以接受的，就在穿越第一晚上，一確認了住處後君輕言就沖往了浴室。看到鏡子的那一瞬，君輕言就確認過相貌，鏡中的青年似他又不似生前的他，就像是在用他原本的相貌上加了十八米的美化濾鏡。

幼小而又美化了，除卻臉孔仍舊能看出君輕言原本的容貌，其餘的都不同了——原本的黑髮黑眼變成了橘色的髮絲跟冰藍色的眼珠，還有那看上去如微調整過就知成年後必然是美男子的五官。

突然間變得似是他而又不是他。

原本君輕言只覺得是穿越的典型後遺症並沒有放在心上，反而因獲得了跟本命中原中也類似的髮色跟眼睛而沾沾自喜過。

事情果然沒有那麼簡單。

但現在的君輕言，卻在那一段萬神殿的說明內容中，突然有種感覺，活生生地升起了一絲害怕。

許多許多矛盾的情緒不斷湧出，心里一沉，君輕言一口氣灌下了那杯子的水。

【控制人格——君輕言】

君輕言並沒有去追究當時出事前的記憶，記憶還深深地記在腦海中沒有遺忘，而記憶其實是一種很奇妙的東西，他的記憶肯定沒有半分的做假——在这一刻，君輕言記得聚會上妹子們的梗，被上司追趕報告進度，更沒有忘記手遊上的繼承碼。

但萬一記憶是複製的？

根據上邊的寫法，他，真的是他嗎？

這個念頭在一瞬間劃過了君輕言的腦海，下一秒他抗拒去細想。

一片木然中，感到自己快要窒息，君輕言只能強迫自己看向望向與謝野晶子。

眸光暗了暗，不能再想下去。

又過了十分鐘，在一片沉默下，與謝野晶子算是理出個頭來。

“所以簡單來說，就是這個世界的神用了翻版外掛程式所以電腦中毒了，沒有防火牆的世界乾脆便融合成一個。”將君輕言發白的臉歸咎於那個令人驚駭的事實，與謝野晶子乾巴巴地概括道：“而你就是那個外加的掃描外掛程式？”

“如果描述是真的……”

猜測的正確，與謝野晶子歎息了聲。

君輕言呼了口氣，點了點頭。

“我就是。”

話音剛落，手機就震動起來。

“!”

與謝野晶子還沒說話，君輕言突然間有種自己做錯了事的感覺。

難道是不能說的事？

不知發生什麼事的手機突然間燙得讓人拿不起，差一點便把手機摔到地上，畫面中的文字快速地變化，就似是有人不斷地按鍵跳劇情一樣，由情況劇情到介面介紹都被快速地按走，一發不可收拾快速轉變的文字快得令君輕言只能看到幾個字眼。

[——保密——失敗]

君輕言心裡一沉，只覺得自己就快要窒息了。


	6. NG 6          帽子先生

天旋地轉

上一秒人還穩坐在房間的沙發上，下一秒人卻淩空摔在一片木地板上。

揉揉摔得一片暈眩的腦袋，作為一個穿越者，每件新發生的事都能讓世界觀崩塌再重建，君輕言覺得自己的心臟按道理應該很堅強——可是等眼前的白光散去後，這一次疑似是穿上穿的狀況仍舊讓他直接呆了。

與謝野晶子已經不見了。

取而代之的是一個詭異的空間。

沒有任何人的氣息，也沒有現代化的傢俱，映入眼中的是一個簡陋得只有床跟電視機的木房間。

一個只有君輕言一人的房間。

看起來像一個惡劣的玩笑，腦袋終於願意開始運作，站起身走了去，步伐不穩的君輕言表情有些扭曲，眼睛根本沒有辦法移開，緊抓著衣衫打量著這個房間。

“這不就是牧場物語中主人公的家嗎？”

拿顫抖的手摸上額頭，抬頭看到的只有木制的天花板，君輕言低喃著:“保密失敗的後果，就是把我直接扔入去牧場物語中再降多一個維度？”

所以現在自己又再變成了遊戲主角？

幾乎要昏厥過去，君輕言伸手用力捏了大腿，痛楚從大腿傳上來，不是作夢的認知讓君輕言慌忙走到唯一的一道門前，右手搭上門柄用力地扭動，喀嚓喀嚓的聲響明顯是上了鎖。

“等等！”

低下身子撞向木門，木門卻絲毫不動——被鎖住了。

不知呆站在門前多久，回過神後深深吸一口氣迫使自己冷靜下來，臉色凝重地再仔細檢查身上，而且君輕言發現，無論是在他身上或是衫袋，那部裝用牧場物語的手機都沒有了。

現在的線索只剩下房中那一台老式帶天線的電視機。

“……”

不禁後退兩步，君輕言眯起眼睛，目光不禁轉到那台電視機上。

——女神的遊戲節目

瞬間想起的記憶，没有任何模糊片段，整個牧場物語中，牽涉到“女神”這個定義並可以互相交流的，除了泉水而外就只有電視機了。在遊戲中春季頭五天可以開電視機跟女神玩賭大小的遊戲。

這是逃離現況的唯一線索。

“門開不了，也就是說，只能賭一賭嗎？”

——如果按不出女神節目呢？

輕輕低喃著，脖子僵硬地抬起，君輕言看著在床頭櫃中找出來的遙控器，兩手帶著顫抖去按著遊戲的設定不斷去轉台。

“出來啊……”

畫面開啟，卻只有亂碼的畫面。手指不斷地按鍵，隨著電視的畫面不斷轉動，終於出現了一個純白色的畫面。

“啊！”

一個的人影緩緩出現在電視畫面上，白色的背景上有一片黑壓壓的影子，只是畫面不斷閃爍著，黑色跟橘色糊成一片，只能勉強看得出是一個人影。

“你是誰！”

忍不住上拍著電視機，君輕言下意識便衝口而出。

“你是神嗎？！”

“—你、協——？”

畫面閃爍著一片雪花，老式電視機的顯示屏上糊得只有一片混濁的色彩，對方似是在說什麼，只是傳出的聲音斷斷續續根本聽不清在說什麼。

“我聽不到！”

繼續拍打著電視機，焦急的君輕言只能將音效扭開到最大，噪音充斥整個房間，手努力地搖著電視機上那條疑似是天線的圈：“你聽到嗎？能聽到嗎！”

“將天…天線、按下去！”

對方似乎也發現了問題，君輕言趕緊按對方指示，畫面終於沒有抖得那麼厲害。

然後對方第一句接通的就是一個怒吼。

“你倒底——有沒有記得當時的保密協議？！”

失真的聲音傳來，第一句交流就是一句狠狠的質問，對方猛然地拍在畫面上，畫面閃爍得更厲害了。

“難道你忘了自己把保密內容嗎？雙生層面不穩定時，牽連到主要人物時的變動會是立即寫入去基礎條文中的！”

君輕言聽著對方的質問，卻發現所有字眼他都懂，但拼在一起時卻完全不明白。

繼續地發怒，對方的火彷彿能隔著螢幕傳來：“我這邊才剛剛把定位描鎖的數據傳過去，你卻立即把保密協議的事給爆出去！”

“可是我什麼都不知道！”

君輕言反駁，平白無故地被罵了一頓，委屈感忽然間湧上心頭——協議？定位的數據？那又是什麼？原來他真的有簽過什麼協議？可是他卻是什麼都不知道。

“那你當時簽的是什麼？草紙嗎？”

嫌棄地輕嘖了聲，對方完全不信任君輕言的說話，黑色的帽子從橘色的頭髮上滑落下去，髮絲下的冰藍色眼睛亮得嚇人，對方掐住那頂帽子，就差在沒把帽子給扔過去：

“別跟我說，那份協議你半點記憶也沒有！”

“我沒有。”

君輕言低垂著眼，突然間被扔到這個空間，被人突然間責罵，一瞬間的理智好像全都斷裂了，終於壓不住的怒火，憑藉著一股湧出的怒氣，冷冰冰地回答。

“從我有死掉記憶開始，再睜眼就直接穿越到另一個世界去。

“沒有一個熟人，連語言都接不上，從來沒有人告訴過我，連發生了什麼事都不知道。”

“好不容易找到夥伴，再由接觸到這一個所謂萬神殿的金手指，終於有與謝野醫師可以幫我，卻突然間說我違反了什麼協議就將我扔到這邊來！”

“協議什麼的，如果是跟你簽的，好歹你也給我知道內裡的內容是什麼！你認為你知道協議，會因你知道而我也會一樣知道的嗎？事實上這便是大錯而特錯了！”

“我是真的什麼也不知道！”

“連為什麼也不知道！”

一口氣地爆發出來，由說著變成了怒吼，連眼角都一片發紅，君輕言吼完差點喘不過氣來。

對方似乎吃了一驚。

是因為壓根兒沒有想到君輕言會因不知道嗎？不滿的神情驀然消失，對方稍微緩和了氣勢道：

“如果是真的話，你真是坦誠得讓我無語。”

“我為什麼要騙你？” 

臉色一片冷漠，君輕言冷笑着：“連樣子也看不到的神——或者是黑漆漆的帽子先生？”

“……我不是神。”

“完全偏離了預定計畫嗎？”對方拍拍額頭低喃：“協議出錯？”

沒有聽漏對方的低喃，君輕言覺得心臟突然間跳得很快。

“你不是神？那麼你是誰？你說的協議倒底是什麼？我穿越的事是不是你們安排的？為什麼我會沒有簽你所說那份協議的記憶？為什麼我——”

“停——”

對方的聲音聽起來很無奈：“我也不知道為什麼你會沒有記憶，這點我確實不清楚，可以幫你問一問上邊程式。”

“那麼你是神嗎？”君輕言又再問。

“不是。”

對方“嘖”了一聲，乾脆地否認：“你可以叫我帽子先生，你喜歡的話。”

帽子先生聳了聳肩，似乎放棄了再解釋，認命地道：“我沒有時間，我們已經浪費足夠多時間去討論協議的問題，我也弄清楚這次事故是什麼原因——反正基礎條文已經被改寫，附帶系統的協力契約都會改變，我說長話短說入重點。”

對方的聲音不可避免的鄭重起來。

君輕言深呼吸，生怕聽漏任何一個字眼。

“修復世界——那是你的工作內容。”

“那不可能!”

君輕言瞪大了雙眼。

“那實在太不現實了。”

“難道你打算讓我在什麼情況都不知道的狀況下修復世界嗎？或許知情的你辦得到，我的話根本就不可能辦得到。”

對方倒是不在乎君輕言帶着諷刺的語氣。

“有些犧牲確實是無可避免的。”

對方的聲線不喜不怒，但說出的話牛頭不對馬嘴，完全算不上解答，帽子先生只是自顧自話地說下去：“協議的備份晚點我可以給你發一份過去，這點共用權利我還算有，但在查清楚你那邊捅了多少逆流前——”

帽子先生的語氣就似是棒讀般的安撫式語句。

“我只能保證，真的有什麼狀況，按協議理應不會讓你陷入危險。” 帽子先生張開了口，似想說什麼卻變成嘆了口氣，說：“畢竟危險系數較大的都是在我這一邊，你那邊只是在捉蟲打捕丁。”

完全聽糊塗了。

“至少能說清楚一點嗎？”君輕言完全不接受這種看似說了什麼卻又什麼都沒有說的解釋：

“我這邊情況跟你不一樣——”

畫面似是響應般劇烈地搖晃，連帶上一陣啪啦的電火花聲。

“幹——天線！”

罵了一句，畫面突然間黑了一半，再等君輕言仔細看，似乎是對方上前扶住天線掩蓋了半邊鏡頭。

本來已經消失的雪花突然間又鋪滿了整個畫面。

“暫時仍不能安全地進行長時間的通話、要不是你那邊的變動能影響到我這邊的工作，迫我要弄清楚是發生什麼事，我才不會浪費那寶貴的能量跟你開視像會議。”

帽子先生語氣很急，交待得更快了。

“你要親手來處理系統的安全性漏洞、在你那一邊捅出的禍根爆發前，清理掉便可以繼續活下去——在我這邊所有核心回收前，我可沒辦法幫你更多。”

“協議自己看，說明會發給你，協議有所改變，你那邊不是獨自一人作戰。我會把下一份準備融入主世界核心的數據再拖延一下……你得在產生更多漏洞前，把那些漏洞給修理好，不然你萬一你那邊世界刷出什麼致命傷，我們兩邊一起終不過灰飛煙滅。”

“我的基礎備份重啟在哪一個世界沙箱都能繼續，可你的性命卻只存在於此——記住我現在的這句話。”

對方很慎重其事地道:

“——你跟我的本質可完全不一樣。”

留下這句話，對方便斷開了聯繫。

而同一時間，整個房間地變成了白光，如同碎裂的鏡面呈現出破碎的形狀，君輕言眨了眨眼，一陣失重的垂落感，讓他忍不住攥住胸口的布料——

再睜眼時，已經回到了原本的房間。


	7. Scene 1 - 十連招募

沒有老式電視機也沒有帽子先生，到最後，君輕言確實回來了。

是原本的房間？

有一瞬間君輕言是這樣子認為的。

但君輕言一睜眼就看到一片凌亂——而鼻腔中只能聞到一陣強烈的腥氣。

天花板的顏色完全對不上，側身一看是數個雜物箱堆在一起，而另一旁則是清潔用品——但這個明顯是空置雜物房間的地方，怎麼看也不是他原來所在的房間。

“……”

而且視角問題，才睜眼思考一會兒，君輕言發現他似乎是躺在什麼東西上。

“回神了。”

與謝野晶子咳了一聲，手掌手拍在君輕言腦袋上，一雙眼睛俯視般低下頭看着君輕言：“你終於醒了？”

這時候君輕言才發現他是躺在與謝野晶子的大腿上。

剎時間君輕言臉都漲紅了。

“你確實地消失了，從原本的房間內再到重新出現在這個房間。”

彷彿沒有看到君輕言的尷尬，與謝野晶子臉色凝重地頓了頓, 繼續道，：“在你消失後，我便立即出現在這個房間，再到你出現後卻一直在昏迷，時間一共是十九分鐘。”

君輕言驚愕地望上與謝野晶子，原本要坐起來的身體差點又摔回去。

“……我消失了，你也能看見？”

有種不好的預感，覺得自己腦內淨是疑問，君輕言很急地說着：“沒有時間停止、意識停止之類的，而且醫師你可以確實地看到我消失了？”

與謝野晶子點了點頭。

“瞬間消失，如果不是沙發上摸著還有餘溫，我還以為是我自己一直在眼花——只是下一刻我就出現在這裡。”

與謝野晶子說的時候，視線瞥了一眼君輕言，移開的眉目低轉之間帶了那麼幾分焦急。

“但現在的重點不是這個。”

臉色明顯不好，與謝野晶子一邊說着，一邊站起來走到房間的另一邊——只是走到一半便似被什麼阻礙住，就似是眼前有一堵看不見的牆。

“而在你消失的期間，房間一直就怪怪的，我看着他們拚命撞開房間入門到鎖上房門，即使是大吼大叫連碰觸也碰不到他們。”

視線跟着與謝野晶子的步伐，君輕言看清對方身後的景況，深深地倒吸了口氣。

一地的鮮紅。

血——全都是血。

君輕言終於知道那股血腥味是從那裡來的了。

幾乎是一個人身體內可以容納的血量，地上流淌的鮮血緩緩佔據了另一半的空間，血液浸過與謝野晶子的鞋跟，血泊中交疊地倒着兩個的人。

君輕言感到全身都震了一下，不敢置信地看着地上那兩個人，眼前大片的血色讓大腦在這一刻理解了他到底看到了什麼。

“為什麼……?”

地上是幾乎是對方身上可以流的血量，最上那位的衣服似是被什麼撕咬開，一遍血肉模糊的傷口下甚至可以隱約看見到腹腔中的器官——而且眼看那兩個人都已經因失血過多而陷入了昏迷。

而與謝野晶子仍被堵在那片看不見的牆後。

“這種的血液流失量，大概距離失血至死也不遠了吧？再撐個十分鐘就可以說再見了。”

狠狠地一半拳打在空空牆上，與謝野晶子連眼角都是一片紅色。

“——我的異能也用不到對方身上。”

拳頭上的血在沿那看不見的軌跡緩緩地落下，半空中畫出一道詭異的痕跡。

與謝野晶子氣到幾乎吐血：“所以問題只能在你身上、跟你消失也脫不了關係吧。”

下一秒與謝野晶子直接將手機扔到君輕言懷內。

“另外最重要的契約方面——發生了變化，卻該死地要由你那邊先更新我才可以看到新的契約內容！”

聞言的君輕言連忙打開了手機。

“你自己趕快看完更新，好讓我去救人——”

君輕言無聲地掀開手機，一打開就是牧場物語。

看到的再不是牧場旁的出貨箱，而是一個室內的場景，是與現在君輕言所身處的房間一模一樣的場景，就連與謝野晶子都出現了。

“同步了？”

場景變成了現在的房間，還有醫師的Q版小人在君輕言的小人旁邊走動。再看看遊戲中的Q版與謝野晶子，跟現實中的與謝野晶子一樣，旁邊憑空多了一個紫色心心形狀的圖示，然後下方的家計本下，有段文字則在發光。

[是否更新？]

按下那個發光的[是]

嘭！

君輕言耳邊聽到一聲音效，發光的家計本一下子打開，君輕言看着那個原本該是【小矮人一覽】的位置，下方掛着的，正是與謝野晶子的頭像。

【SR - [武裝偵探社] 與謝野晶子】

工作內容：保鏢  
契約：1296 : 21 : 45 : 51

而且數字仍舊在跳動減少着。

看着那幾行短短的字，君輕言回望着與謝野晶子。

“更新了嗎？”君輕言直問道。

而同一時間，在與謝野晶子眼前，則展開了一片光幕。

大大的進度條浮現在二人眼前。

與謝野晶子不可置信地瞪眼，語氣一下子拔高，越來越暴躁了：

“為什麼還有loading的進度條！”

君輕言沉默了。

地上的兩人隨時會死去，兩人只能乾看着進度條一點點增加，而耳邊則是越來越微弱的呼吸聲——

叮！

進度條完成!

在文字浮現出來那瞬間，没有任何迷惘，與謝野晶子連看都沒看，就猛拍下同意的按鍵——

“讓我動用異能啊！”

在按下按鍵後，幾乎是同一時間，大量閃耀着光芒的蝴蝶從與謝野晶子身上浮現而出，洶湧澎湃地飛揚到地上的二人身上。

光芒做成的蝴蝶直接淹沒了地上的人。

空中那微弱的呼吸在那一瞬間一頓，就在君輕言提心吊膽地生怕二人會沒有了呼吸時，蝴蝶直接從傷口處沒入，肉眼可見的光芒填補住那腹腔中的空洞，口申口今聲從對方的口中溢出。

“趕—趕上了——”

提着的心放鬆，聽着對方粗重的呼吸聲，與謝野晶子一下子跌坐在地上，濺起一片血花。

踩着那一地的鮮血，小心翼翼地半跪在地上扶起兩人，血液染上半邊衣袖，露出了茫然的眼神，君輕言輕震地將手指放到對方的鼻孔下，感受着那細熱的呼氣——心中有種奇異的感覺，理解不能但又覺得好像更懂了一點。

“有我在即無傷——不過他們應該都要一點時間才能醒來。”

與謝野晶子看着君輕言扶着兩人倚在牆邊坐好，笑着道：“始終精神上從保護性昏迷到清醒也要一點時間。”

只要有她在，即使是瀕死的重傷也等於無傷——對自身的異能力充滿了信心，甚至有空去看了看契約的與謝野晶子，本身並不複雜的條文只是加上了額外的條件。

快速地掃了幾眼，挑了挑眉，與謝野晶子只是默默地關掉了光幕。

“你最好也看一下你的手機，我懷疑這次事情並不簡單。”

與謝野晶子突然間將耳朵貼在那扇鐵門上，臉色大變後壓低了嗓音：“趕緊看，能用得上的都用上，外面有東西。”

放心的笑容漸漸消失，君輕言對與謝野晶子是百分百信任的——與謝野晶子說外邊有東西，那一定有危險。

是把那兩個人差一點殺掉的危險嗎？

趕緊低頭看着手機，卻見遊戲中的牧場物語卻刷出了文豪迷犬式的紅色警告標誌。

【發現漏洞】

隨着刷出的標誌，君輕言眼前的世界突然間退色了——一切只剩下黑白灰三種顏色，就似是特殊的色盲，視野中能看見的東西都是灰階的，地上的兩人就像是掉了色，有着正常顏色的只有君輕言本身跟與謝野晶子。

而君輕言依稀能看到門縫中隱隱透出一線的紅光。

一切都在往壞的方向發展。

現在的狀況，似乎印證了許久以前他跟帽子先生兩人的對話──

[修復世界——那是你的工作內容。]

[你那邊世界刷出什麼致命傷]

[……你要親手來處理系統的安全性漏洞、在你那一邊捅出的禍根爆發前──]

所以說——

覺得眼睛有點刺痛，君輕言複雜地看向那兩個已經救回來的少男少女，即使是傷口已經康復，但那滿地的血跡，仍在向君輕言說着那不是幻覺。

就因為他洩露出他是控制人格的秘密，所以他們才會差點因為他而死？

一想到這裡，臉色變得蒼白，君輕言都覺得滿嘴發苦，表情幾乎已經凝固在了臉上。

“先專心於眼前。”

看出君輕言的自責，歎息了聲，與謝野晶子摸了摸君輕言的頭。

“嗯。”

在一片混亂的介面操作中，君輕言終於在[各式統計]中找到了文豪迷犬的招募系統。

然後看了第一眼，君輕言就整個人都覺得不好了。

牧場物語的遊戲螢幕上出現了全新的文豪迷犬介面。

給人的感受也完全不同，背景透著文豪迷犬原本抽獎的晚上介面，正中央，則是一個巨大的白色月亮，漫天星雲正在緩緩地繞著白色月亮旋轉著。

是空盪盪的抽獎卡池什麼也沒有，沒有pick up也沒有說明，就只有一個十連招募的按鍵。

連單抽也不能。

而十連召喚的下方，左下方和右下方就直接顯示兩個兩個透明泡泡，泡泡中各自有著一黑一白的光芒再裏邊翻滾，然後各寫上君輕言現在所擁有的數值。

君輕言細細閱讀那一行小字。

【左下方為好人值，右下方為壞人值，當兩項數據全部滿值時，可以進行一次招募。】

抽獎：好人值：250、壞人值：250 一次

原本的異能石沒有了，抽獎所需的能量取而代之的是一組好人值跟壞人值的組合。

君輕言把這段話反復讀了兩三遍，整個人都僵住了。

而君輕言現在所擁有的，剛好可以抽3次十抽——感到一陣牙疼，覺得自己有種想摔桌的衝動。

——沒有充值按鍵

文豪迷犬不是課金遊戲嗎？

為什麼不讓他課金啊？

君輕言第一次感覺到，原來遊戲不能氪金是這麼的痛苦……

但他也只能按下去。

心情完全如過山車段碾來碾去，君輕言抖震着手，按下了第一次十連招募的按鍵。

與謝野醫師只是個奶媽，而他自己則是個只提得起掃把揮舞的一般人。

看着門外那一陣陣越來越強烈的紅光，不安的感覺讓君輕言只能指望他能在這抽獎中召喚出他的本命。

文豪中的戰力天花板，君輕言的本命，港黑的重力使——中原中也。

拜託，最好抽出來的，一定要是中原中也。

在那個地上浮現出的光圈，白色的碎片從光圈中掉出來，再消失在半空，而光圈中開始透出一片紅色的光芒，一個身影慢慢浮現出來。

君輕言瞪大了雙眼。

一個一臉慌張的人影直接摔在了地上。


	8. Scene 2 - SR - [?????] 中島敦

啊。

看清楚了。

不是中原中也。

看着那位從半空現身再直接摔進地上，跟血泊來個全體接觸的人，熟悉的白襯衣加黑色七分褲，而那條經常被戲稱為外置尾巴的長皮帶軟趴趴地搭在腰上——名字已經呼之欲出，君輕言輕嘆氣，只能默默地上前將對方扶起來。

“你沒事吧？”

直接將一條手帕遞了過去，君輕言猶豫了一下，直接喊出了對方的名字。

“中島敦。”

一來便直接半空摔落，被黏稠的血糊了一臉差點喘不過氣，摸了幾下才順利接過手帕的中島敦擦了擦臉，總算能睜開眼睛。

“咳、咳……謝謝了。”

還未疑惑眼前的人為什麼知道他的名字，剛看清眼前的狀況，低頭的中島敦就被一地的鮮血給鎮住，然後半身都是血再把他給嚇一跳。

“咦？我剛剛摔倒的不是水嗎、什麼會是血——”

“阿敦，閉嘴。”

與謝野晶子直接一記眼刀扔了過去。

被瞪的中島敦立即乖乖閉上了嘴。

一直在戒備狀態的與謝野晶子仍舊站在門邊，神情在看到是中島敦出現時稍微放鬆了一下。

“還能繼續召喚嗎？輕言。”

耳仍貼在鐵門上默默地計算着，與謝野晶子皺眉頭更深了：“最好把國木田或者社長給召喚出來——就算是那邊港黑的人也可以。”

“但攻擊力一定要高的。”

君輕言望了望手機，點了點頭。

“我試試。”

深吸一口氣，君輕言再次按下鍵，銀河的星雲再次圍繞月亮旋轉——

可是這一次出現的，就只有白色的碎片。

在三人的注視下，空盪盪的光圈沒有透出任何人影，而那些掉下來的碎片還沒等君輕言的手碰到，就在半空中化成了白光消失掉，連抓也抓不住。

整個場景很美，美得就似是魔幻的場景一般——但對君輕言來說，卻連半點卵用也沒有。

什麼也沒有跌出來。

可說是召喚失敗。

好吧，非酋正常運轉。

“剛剛……”

看完光圈消失於半空，中島敦困惑地頓了頓：“我也是這樣子出來的？”

“……”

決定無視中島敦的發言，君輕言深吸了口氣，在中島敦一臉疑惑的目光下將雙手的鮮血蹭到他的衣服上，拭乾淨的手指移到十連召喚的按鍵上，正打算嘗試第三次召喚——

“咳、咳咳——”

一連串的咳嗽聲拉住了所有人的注意力。

三人立即望向了房間的另一角。

隨着那陣咳嗽聲，先醒來的，是那名紮着丸子頭的女生。

[……還按不按？]

沒有發出聲只是在做口型，沒有動作的君輕言望向與謝野晶子，看着女生快要睜開的眼皮，皺眉頭的與謝野晶子只是搖了搖頭。

一臉迷糊的中島敦仍舊攪不清發生了什麼事。

那個紮丸子頭的女生緩緩張開了眼，破破爛爛的淺色毛衣上吸滿了血，女生那暗黃色的瞳孔在看到血的時候猛然收縮了一下，再等她伸直腰時，就只剩下滿滿的驚訝。

“她是誰—嗚嗚、”

中島敦站在君輕言旁邊，想發問什麼卻被君輕言直接摀住了口。

紮丸子頭的女生伸直了腰，雙手驚訝地摸了摸校服上的破洞，底下卻是一片光滑的肌膚——她狠狠地捏了一下，卻發現完全沒有疼痛的感覺。

“……啊，果然我是已經死了，”

紮丸子頭的女生似是完全沒有留意到房間中的君輕言等人，感嘆地拉了拉那身毛衣，然後在眾人毫無防備之下拉起了衣服——白淨的小腹露了出來，連帶還可以依稀看見那少女花邊的紫色/胸/罩。

“！！！”x2

在場的君輕言跟中島敦同一時間漲紅臉，兩人對望了一眼，然後果斷地伸手掩住對方的眼睛。

與謝野晶子則是一臉無奈地望回君輕言跟中島敦兩人。

“……果然呢，連那個恐怖的抓痕都沒有了。”

繼續是一副不太清醒的狀態，直接放下衣服，又看看身旁閉眼的金髮男生，紮丸子頭的女生繼續低喃着，歪着頭想了一下，手指直接在腹部上用力一捏。

“啊。”

“我是在死前的夢中吧？不然怎麼會不疼？”

完全感不到痛楚的女生直接下了判斷。

“痛——”

本身還在半醒狀態的金髮男生一下子痛醒了。

“那是因為你捏的是我的肚子好嗎？”

連聲音都帶着哭腔，直接痛醒的金髮男生直接扒開那個衣服破洞，那片同樣光滑的腹部皮膚上有個清晰的紅印子——是剛剛那個紮丸子頭女生捏的。

紮丸子頭的女生慌忙將手從對方的腹部移走。

“啊啊、抱歉，我好像是不太清醒……我以為我是在捏自己了。”

又伸手往金髮男生的腹部戳了兩下，紮丸子頭的女生有點不好意思地道歉：“畢竟我都以為我自己已經掛了。”

“算了不要緊——”

金髮男生聽着對方的道歉，下一秒一臉不好意思——然後忽然間似是後知後覺地摸上小腹那一片光滑的皮膚上，一臉驚訝連帶聲音都拔高地道：

“啊！那個傷口不見了！明明我都看見咬走了一大塊肉——”

“閉嘴！”

與謝野晶子再一次低喊，在聽到有男聲便放下了手的中島敦又望向君輕言，君輕言則是快步沖上前摀住了金髮男生的嘴。

“外面有東西在遊走，不想那麼快死就別出聲。”

與謝野晶子快速地說着，手上不知什麼時間已經握住了一把木倉。

快速望了中島敦一眼，生怕中島敦也掏出一把木倉來，紮丸子頭的女生連忙伸手摀住自己的嘴。

金髮男生似是想起些什麼，臉色突然間變得青白，慌忙用力地點頭。

“……”

在確認對方不會再大叫後，君輕言放下了手。

與謝野晶子直接指向那名有奇怪黑色挑染的金髮男生，“你來說一下情況。”

“那個……”中島敦突然間有種己方才是惡人的感覺。

“阿敦你繼續閉嘴，”

氣場全開的與謝野晶子瞪了中島敦一眼，直接暗示中島敦給聽著就好。

“好的……”

金髮男生點頭，目光卻是望着與謝野晶子手上的木倉：“你是…警察？”

“不，我們都是偵探社的。”

果斷地否認，與謝野晶子指了指君輕言跟中島敦：“但有佩木倉的只有我一個。”

“哦哎。”

聽完與謝野晶子的說詞，再加上手木倉的加持，很快地恢復鎮定，金髮男生點了點頭，壓低聲線地說:“我叫作上鳴電氣，你們叫直接叫我上鳴就好了。而那邊那位是渡我桑，跟我一起在樓梯那邊遇見的。”

紮丸子頭的渡我點了點頭，似是想起了什麼，情緒瞬間低落了下來，捏緊了衣服深吸了口氣卻沒有出聲。

上鳴電氣安撫地拍了拍渡我的背，繼續說道：

“一開始的時候，我是跟朋友一起在商場逛街的，但不知發生了什麼事，眼前突然間一黑，便到了這個奇怪的地方——這點之前遇見渡我桑時確認過，我們都是同樣這樣子被扯進來。”

“一開始時，我還以為是有什麼人的個性失控了——前天的新聞不是播了嗎，那些會突然間個性暴走的不明病例，我還以為我倒霉給遇上了。”

“只是之後我卻發現我不在商場了。”

然後上鳴電氣拿出了手機，看到上邊的寫着[圈外]的訊號接收格，然後渡我桑也展示了同樣沒辦法撥打的手機。

“就只有我一個人，電話也打不通——本身我的運氣還算好，一邊摸索走着都快摸到了樓梯口，那時候我便遇見了渡我桑。”

然後上鳴電氣的聲音開始顫抖。

“那時候我本來已經搭上門柄準備拉開樓梯門，”

上鳴電氣深深吸了口氣，又摸上小腹似是在確認什麼，臉色蒼白：“然後渡我桑突然間把我拉下了樓梯——有個黑影直接破門撞過來，幸好有渡我桑，這樣子我才沒有被當場咬斷喉嚨。”

渡我桑有點臉紅地底下頭。

“門後有怪物……那時候我聽到了奇怪的踐踏聲。”

回想那門後的怪物，似是不安地抓緊衣服，盡量把身體縮小般往上鳴電氣那邊靠了靠，渡我桑接著說：

“當電氣君拉開門時，我看到了門上的玻璃格子後有黑影，還有一聲長嚎——我拉開了電氣君，卻被那個黑影撞飛了出去。”

“那個怪物跟我差不多大，有點像是豬，牙齒尖利得似是刀一樣，”

用手比劃了一下，渡我桑指住那毛衣那利落的破洞道：“只是蹄子輕輕抓了一下，血一下噴出來，看着那些鮮血、我都覺得我的腰要切斷了——然後就是一陣電光，回過神時然後電氣君就拉着我跑好遠了。”

渡我桑看着上鳴電氣甜甜地笑了一下：“多虧了電氣君呢。”

“渡我桑也救了我喔，不然我比你更早便死了。”上鳴電氣臉紅了一下，有點不好意思地笑着摸頭。

“電光？”中島敦望向上鳴電氣，好奇地問：“你帶了電擊棒？”

“我的個性是放電喔，所以能將那隻怪物給電麻痺一下。”

上鳴電氣自豪地說着，接着卻有點喪氣接着說：“可惜我今年才準備升高中有資格考雄英，不然進了雄英成為英雄的話，我的電量一定可以放得更高——”

“只是後邊沒有等你再放電，另一隻便追上來往上鳴君身上咬了下去了。”

由電氣君變成上鳴君，渡我桑本來還甜甜地笑着，一下子抿起嘴唇打斷了上鳴電氣的話，語氣突然間冷下去：

“不是割傷，而是附帶腸子什麼的一起撕咬下來喔?趁着那隻怪物在吃你的內臟、還可以帶上已經半個身子切斷的我一起逃跑——啊啊真棒、是因為英雄預備役的勇氣嗎？”

渡我桑突然間生氣了。

瞪着上鳴電氣的臉，手掌往地上血泊一拍，就把滿手鮮血給用力按了上去。

“再多個傷口痛死你好了。”

看着渡我桑生氣的臉，又看看沾上血的皮膚，上鳴電氣心有餘悸地又摸了摸小腹，只能歉意的笑了笑。。

一邊旁聽完情況，君輕言就那麼看着眼前的兩人，瞬間懂了。

難怪拖着那麼重的傷還可以逃到雜物房內、流滿一地的血都可以吊着最後一口氣硬撐到與謝野晶子的治療。

是主要人物光環吧？

有奇怪黑色挑染的金髮男，上鳴電氣，雄英一年級A班的小強之一。

紮丸子頭的女生，渡我被身子，斯坦因崇拜者，敵聯合的人。

或許要加上“未來的”這個形容詞。

君輕言心中默默算了算，照上鳴電氣的說詞，不過兩位現在還沒有上高中——所以現在的時間點還卡在雄英考試之前，上鳴電氣還未考上雄英，而渡我被身子還未加入敵聯合。

難怪可以儲個3連十抽。

也就是君輕言這個上帝視角看過劇透的人來了才懂——他大概明白，自己手頭上的好人值跟壞人值是那裡來的了。

“咳。”

與謝野晶子輕輕咳了聲將所有人的注意力拉回來：“情況我大致上也了解了——在場所有人都是同一樣方式被拉進來，誰也沒什麼例外，那也沒有什麼好說了。”

“你們直接叫我與謝野醫師好了，旁邊橘髮的是言君、白頭髮的是阿敦，都是偵探社的成員。”

“醫、醫師！”

“所以我跟渡我桑的傷口都沒有了！”上鳴電氣吃驚地邊摸着小腹：“是您救了我們的嗎？”

“對，你們身上的傷，是我治好的。“

與謝野晶子望了一眼上鳴電氣，又指了指一身鮮血的中島敦：“這是我的個性——但只限於瀕死的人，所以你們確是從鬼門關走了一趟沒錯。”

“上鳴君是放電，那麼渡我桑的個性是？”

渡我被身子的身體僵住了。

“……無個性。”

沉默了一下，渡我被身子低下頭，髮絲掩埋了那雙眼睛，平靜地回答與謝野晶子的問題：“抱歉。”

“喔，那不要緊。”

與謝野晶子對著渡我被身子歉意的笑了笑，也沒什麼意外：“那唯一有戰鬥能力的，就是我的木倉、敦的虎化還有上鳴的電氣吧——”

“但根據渡我桑的說法，也就只能算是個防身用的一次性電擊棒。”

上鳴電氣只能尬尷地笑了笑。

“敦，虎化可以用吧？前鋒要拜託你了。”看著一屋的未成年，作為唯一的成年人與謝野晶子忍不住歎氣: “後方就由我來防守”

“應該…可以吧?” 

被與謝野晶子直接點名，嚇得一下子站直，中島敦扭動着手腕，越說越小聲：

“我、我盡力——只是才剛剛加入偵探社，太宰先生說社長的認同可以幫我控制白虎，可是我一次也沒有試過，也不知行不行…”

與謝野晶子睜大了眼。

“你說…”

察覺到不對勁，壓低聲線的與謝野晶子重複又問了一次:

“阿敦你說你剛剛才加入偵探社？”

“對、對啊？”

中島敦僵硬地，又重複了一次：

“剛剛才加入。”

在這種情況下，中島敦并沒有說謊或是開玩笑。

現如今兩人能夠確定的只有一點——與謝野晶子跟君輕言對望了一眼。

這次麻煩了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> 先說說渡我被身子的狀況——斯坦因事件未發生，渡我仍然處於與家人排斥與被強行扮演成一個普通女生的模樣，只是已經快壓不住異常性……普通女生在親眼看着自己被切成兩半又突然間回復，短時間內可沒有那麼高的承受能力，但渡我已經冷靜（興奮？）下來開始角色扮演了。
> 
> 而與謝野明顯是在套資料，實際上跟輕言一樣，兩人連門口都沒有跨過出去，根本不知發生什麼事情——而且從渡我身上感受到異常性，而且留意到渡我完全沒有介紹自己的意圖（只有渡我介紹時沒說全名）下意識便隱藏了輕言跟敦的資料…雖然沒什麼用。
> 
> 而輕言則屬於劇透類型，你不說他都知道了，但他又要裝自己不知道——你不可能說因為對方未來會犯罪，所以現在就要拘捕渡我被身子……但不妨礙輕言提防她。
> 
> 所以現場誠實的，就只有神經大條的上鳴跟仍舊狀況外的敦了。


	9. Scene 3 - 雜物房

不知名的地方。

有兩隻或以上的怪物在遊蕩。

“情況不妙吧？”

不禁打了個哆嗦，君輕言望著還是狀況外的中島敦，再望望上鳴電氣跟渡我被身子，只能苦笑：“我們……不太樂觀。”

就只有與謝野晶子跟中島敦有攻擊力，其餘的人都是手無寸鐵。

“留在這裡不行嗎？”渡我被身子弱弱地問：“或許會有巡邏的保安？我們可以向他們求救——”

“不行。”

“你不覺得太安靜了嗎?。”打斷渡我被身子的話，否定了提議，與謝野晶子嘆了口氣：“手機接收不到，萬一怪物將保安殺了呢?這樣子等多久也不會有人到。”

“況且我們也沒有食物吧？”

上鳴電氣想了想，從旁邊的架子拿起一把撬棍，在手上掂了掂重量:“連水也沒有。”

與謝野晶子讚賞地望了上鳴電氣一眼。

“而且在短暫的休息過後，現在我們的體力值是最好的。”

望向還沒有反應過來的中島敦跟渡我被身子，與謝野晶子直接解釋道：“無論是剛剛被我用個性復原身體到最住狀態的你們，還是我們武偵的人都沒有消耗過任何體力。”

“你們懂我意思嗎？”

與謝野晶子凝重地望向其他人。

“所以說，”一拍腦袋，好像想起了什麼的中島敦道:“我們現在是最好逃脫的機會？”

“沒錯。雖然說留在這裡不會過多地損耗體力，看似是比較妥當，”與謝野晶子擺了擺手，加重了語氣：“但誰能保證這個雜物房是完全安全的？這裡只有門口一個出口，一但被發現，我們可以逃去那裏？”

渡我被身子張開了口，卻沒有再說話，算是默認了。

留守，等待救援，總會有人會發現他們被困在這裡，但問題是要等多久?

出去，主動探查情況，但外邊有怪物在遊蕩，躲在黑暗中不知什麼時候撲出來。

一時間鴉雀無聲，每個人心都一下子沉了下去，在與謝野晶子攤開說後，大家都陷入兩難的狀態中。

出?還是不出?

君輕言沒有說話，望向與謝野晶子，與謝野晶子的想法他明白了，這個雜物房的是個密室，若果繼續留下來被守株待兔，一但被發現，在這個狹小而又不方便行動的密室中，基本上可以宣告死亡了……那還不如主動出去探查情況，說不定還能有什麼新發現，也比呆在原地也是在等死好。

“你的眼！”

渡我被身子突然間指着君輕言低呼。

所有人下意識地都望向了君輕言。

君輕言的眼睛是漂亮的冰藍色，看上去很清澈——但突然間冰藍的眼睛亮得嚇人，似是在發光一般。

而君輕言本人則瞪大了眼睛看著前方。

似有人在指引着，視野中的房間依舊只有黑白灰的顏色，但在那條小小的門縫中，卻慢慢又有一絲紅光透露出來。

君輕言忍不住倒抽了口氣。

幾乎是和君輕言同一時間反應過來，一個冷震，看到君輕言的表情就知道發生什麼事了，與謝野晶子突然間提起木倉，一邊做噤聲的手勢，壓下聲線：

“安靜。”

一瞬間整個雜物房中安靜得只有眾人的呼吸聲。

——咚咚咚

隨着耳邊的腳步聲越來越清晰，君輕言慌忙抓住一旁的掃把、跟握緊撬棍的上鳴電氣將渡我被身子護在身後，中島敦一臉驚恐地望向正前方的與謝野晶子。

聲音是朝雜物房方向過來的。

腳步聲越來越響，小心翼翼地退到門的另一邊，與謝野晶子目不轉睛地盯著大門口，而中島敦則在上鳴電氣跟渡我被身子的視線下，一雙手變成了虎爪守在門的另一邊。

嗄——

不止是腳步聲，低沉的喘息聲，還有地板的震動越來越清晰。

突然間不震動了。

如野獸的低鳴聲已近在咫尺，來自地獄的魔鬼在外面出現，只是這個聲音卻是讓眾人瞬間如墜冰窖——聲音停在了門口。

一陣濃烈令人作嘔的腥臭味隔着門都能嗅到。

而在君輕言的視野中，看得到那門縫中，透露出來的紅光亮得嚇人。

大氣都不敢喘一口，所有人的精神崩到最緊，目不轉睛地盯著眼前的大門，聽着硬物磨擦大門的聲音，不斷祈禱怪物不要進來。

嗄——嗄——

一秒就如一個世紀那麼久，當聲音再度響起時，只是腳步聲不知為何卻輕了許多，一連串的喘息聲卻是漸行漸遠。

咚——咚咚

彷彿又過了一個世紀，與謝野晶子看着君輕言那雙冰藍色的眼睛又淡下去，在君輕言完全確認門外沒有任何動靜後點了點頭，隨着鬆弛下來，滿頭大汗的上鳴電氣直接跌坐在地上。

一時間都是眾人的喘氣聲。

半晌，中島敦從喉嚨裡艱澀地擠出一句:“……保險起見，這裏還是不要呆著比較好吧？”

倚著牆才可以勉強站穩，渡我被身子不再猶豫地點頭。

如果說剛剛大家還抱有一定僥倖心理的話，現在眾人可是一絲一毫都沒有了。

猜測沒錯的話，那些怪物在找他們。

有了之前的經歷，依舊能感受到背脊傳來的陣陣涼意，心中那不好的預感持續蔓延著，大家都感到了一陣壓迫——時間上已經不允許再耽擱了，怪物發現其他地方沒人後，肯定會再回來搜索，若是還沒出去就麻煩了，那不如趁著外面沒動靜時趁早找到出口逃脫。

“可是要如何找?” 

坐在地上的上鳴電氣苦笑: “當時顧着帶渡我桑逃跑，根本沒有記下路。”

“不，”與謝野晶子看着一身鮮紅的上鳴電氣:“你有留下線索。”

“?”

中島敦將視線轉到上鳴電氣身上，隨即突然反應過來似的猛盯著那身鮮紅：“血？”

“沒錯，別忘記了你們當時都是受了傷。”

“血跡。”嘴角不禁升起微笑，與謝野晶子說：“當時上鳴電氣是拖着渡我桑一起逃離的話，那一路的血跡就是回去的唯一線索。”

“我們的血路。”渡我被身子明白了。

突然間中島敦跟君輕言臉色大變。

“不好！”

脱口而出的君輕言跟中島敦對望了眼，這間雜物房有一半的地板都是鮮血，兩人都想到同一個點去：“血腥味！”

未等上鳴電氣跟着變臉，君輕言還想說什麼，卻是被一臉無奈的與謝野晶子打斷了直接道：“你們現在才想到這點? ”

“地板的血那麼多，血腥氣隔老遠都能夠聞到了。別忘記剛剛那怪物跟我們只隔了個門，我們都聞到臭味了，沒可能對方沒有聞到那麼濃的血腥味。” 

與謝野晶子只是輕鬆地道： “先不知聽覺跟視覺如何，那玩意的嗅覺肯定不行——不然我們一早就涼了。”

“對了，”

聽完與謝野晶子解釋鬆口氣，渡我被身子直接望向君輕言：“言君你的眼睛、是什麼回事？燈……剛剛亮得嚇人。”

渡我被身子差一點就說出就似一對燈泡一樣亮了。

“不清楚……”

也是愣了一下，又成了眾人的焦點，君輕言頓了頓，摸上了自己的眼睛，頂着與謝野晶子疑惑的目光，似是在想該什麼說：“該說是突然間退色了?現在我看東西的視野就只剩下黑白灰三種顏色……”

“你是色盲的？”中島敦忍不住插了一句。

臉上一絲驚訝閃過，渡我被身子深深地望了君輕言一眼。

“不，在沒有來到這裡前，我都是一個正常人。”沒有留意到渡我被身子的目光，君輕言搖了搖頭，若有所思地道：“現在的感覺是八十年代的黑白電視機?”

君輕言低頭看看手上緊握的掃帚，卻只有一片灰階: “視野中能看見的東西都是灰階的，掃帚跟地上的血都是灰色的。”

“而你們就像漂白是掉了色，但是仍能看到色彩，只是顏色沒有那麼鮮艷。”然後指了指上鳴電氣跟渡我被身子，再轉去與謝野晶子跟中島敦的方向，君輕言頓了頓: “有著正常顏色的只有與謝野醫師跟敦。”

“一開始時，就有淡淡的紅光出現，而剛剛怪物在門前時，”努力去形容，君輕言指着門縫: “這裡全部都是刺眼的紅光。”

“你可以感受到怪物?”上鳴電氣還一愣一愣的。

“但你不是無個性的嗎?” 加重了語氣，一臉疑惑的渡我被身子反問：“你一開始說過的。”

看着一臉疑慮的渡我被身子，君輕言直接被問住了，還沒等君輕言想好如何說法，一旁的上鳴電氣就幫忙解釋了。

“大概是隱藏個性吧？英雄考試的必修科不是有個性基礎環節？”

上鳴電氣朝著渡我被身子解釋道：“個性基本學不是說過，有些人也是擁有個性的，只是沒有遇上合適條件發動，就會以為自己是無個性。就好似有案例是事主的個性是延長瀕死狀態，他遇上車禍後，硬是抱着瀕死的傷等到了救護員，他也不知道自己原來擁有着個性。”

“不愧是要考雄英的人，死前書本都啃到腦袋去了。”渡我被身子一聽到上鳴電氣提到英雄，連說出的話都帶刺了。

“為考雄英，英雄考試必考的課科目我都有複習過喔？”完全聽不出渡我被身子說話中的刺，上鳴電氣還一臉自豪地說着。

“好了好了，別吵了。”看着渡我被身子要炸起來，與謝野晶子扶了扶額頭：“言現在能發現個性，對我們的生存來說是件好事。先不知道原理，但至少我們現在能預測到怪物的出現了。”

君輕言的特殊色盲意外地成為了怪物的探測工具——雖然未弄清君輕言看到的紅光的原理，但當時與謝野晶子在突然間示意眾人安靜時，大家所感受到會丟掉性命恐懼卻不是假的。

靠君輕言的視野避開那些追擊的怪物並再找到回去的路，再找英雄接手，是現在他們討論後決定出來的方法。

在隨時有着在死亡的威脅下，不知能安全多久的雜物房，一行人不敢在此地久留，出房門後盯着前方一片漆黑，直接踩進了通道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊，我果然不適合寫懸疑跟推理之類的東西，卡文卡到爆炸……希望接下來能寫得順利一點吧。（躺平


	10. Scene 4 - 大廳

決定了各人的位置後，由五個人之中年齡是最大而又經驗最豐富的與謝野晶子走在最前面為“先鋒”，手上的木倉直接解開了保險鎖，以作防身之用。

“沒有紅光。”

眼中的視野只有灰濛濛一片，君輕言確定安全後，與謝野晶子咬了咬牙先拉開了門。

“現在開始，保持警惕。”

走在最前方的是與謝野晶子，緊跟著的是君輕言，手上緊握着掃帚，一邊留意四周並擔當怪物雷達，然後是手持撬棍的上鳴電氣跟空手的渡我被身子，而最後尾防守的是已經雙手虎化的中島敦。

腳步停住了。

“雖然說按着上鳴的血跡，是可以找到回去的路……” 

與謝野晶子只是走了好幾步，一股濃烈的血腥氣撲面而來，越看越滲人，瞪大眼睛看著眼前的通道，苦笑道: “上鳴你的意志力真強。”

“嗚！”看到眼前的景象，中島敦突然間感到胃一陣翻騰。

拉着上鳴電氣那一小塊衣服，負責照明的渡我被身子舉着手機電筒照亮前方那段路，瞪大眼睛不禁道：“好多血啊……”

沒有手電筒，而手機光線有限，在那淡淡的照明下，冷清得可怕的走廊暫時沒有發現任何異常，只是這走廊的血液濺得有點多——每隔兩三米就有一個血泊濺整個地都是，還有那些在牆上的血液，使本身就陰森的走廊顯得更加恐怖詭異。

“剛剛——”

狹窄的走廊滿佈血液，一臉訝異的上鳴電氣一不小心就踩出一個血腳印。

愕然的上鳴電氣看看地板，又看着牆上的血手印低喃: “剛剛我是如何撐過去的?”

“我真佩服你呢，上鳴。”

雖然看不到那滿牆的鮮紅，但滿鼻濃烈的血腥味也讓君輕言猜到眼前的景色有該多麼恐怖。君輕言看着那一排的血手印不禁道:“果真是男子漢。”

“別誇了，你的反應才讓我驚訝呢。”眼中閃過一絲奇異，渡我被身子也忍不住道：“言君你不害怕嗎？”

“我現在是色盲的，現在一切看起來都似時八十年代。”san值仍舊在比較高的水平，君輕言直接道：“所以抱歉了。”

守在最尾的中島敦盯着上鳴電氣踩出的血腳印，又看着地板上那些血泊，腦中似有什麼閃過卻又捉不住: “好像有點不對……”

“對啊所以趕快走，而且還有兩隻怪物在等我們。”又看了上鳴電氣一眼，渡我被身子忍不住催促道。

君輕言順便補上一句:“說不定下一秒便會跑出來咬住喉嚨——”

“咦……”

被君輕言嚇住了，忘掉了剛剛疑惑，臉色慘白中島敦的聲音聽上去都快吐了。

一行人正顫顫兢兢地移動。

說長不長，說短不短，能一眼看盡的通道沒過多久便來到了末端。筆直向前的通道盡頭，那緊閉的大門上仍舊染有一連串的血跡，手機仔細一照，門柄上還有血手印。

“沒路了?”與謝野晶子變得一臉凝重。

連接雜物房的通道只有一條，而通道盡頭就只有這個大廳。

“進去不就好了?” 君輕言下意識地想要直接開門進入，一直在緊盯周圍的與謝野晶子拉住君輕言，推開門的手硬生生地停住了動作。

“有沒有紅光？”思路完全沒有跟上來的君輕言，與謝野晶子看著無奈地歎了口氣。

深怕有一絲風吹草動，與謝野晶子沒敢輕易進入。

“啊呀!”

發現自己差點幹了蠢事，君輕言連忙望着另一邊的門縫，視野中就只有一片黑白灰，細細望過也看不到半點紅光，變成了特殊視野的眼睛沒有發亮，然後鬆一口氣直接搖頭。

“看來OK。”

與謝野晶子點頭，手放在門把上，伴隨着門把手的轉動，咔噠一聲，大門便被打開了。

沒有鎖?

與謝野晶子跟君輕言面面相覷，本以為打開大門會花一番工夫，卻是沒想到門一下子就推開了。

警惕而又小心翼翼地探尋著裡面的情況，映入眼帘的是一個廢棄的辦公區域，偌大的大廳空蕩蕩的，另一個出口則是一片安靜。與謝野晶子等了一會，發現沒什麼動靜便揮一揮手，招呼其餘的人進來。

雜物房連接着通道，單向的通道跟著上鳴電氣那斷續的血跡往回走，染有血跡的通道盡頭就是這個迷一般的大廳。

“咦——好暗。”

隨着推開大門，大廳中唯一的光源除了手機就只有中央那一隻消防燈，閃閃爍爍散發著淺藍色的冷光，伴隨着輕微卻的嘭沙聲，映入眼簾的只有隔開的辦公室跟桌椅與檔案櫃，而緊閉的窗外則是完全不見光的黑暗而且空無一物。而大廳的另一邊也只有一個出口，似乎是連着另一條通道，稍稍往裡面看去，前方漆黑一片，昏暗的通道什麼都看不清楚，給人一種滲人的恐慌感。

“噢不。” 

上鳴電氣盯着那光潔的地板。

手機光線有限，門後卻沒有任何血跡——線索就突然斷了。

“血跡呢？！”

第一反應便是觀察周邊的環境，一臉難以置信的中島敦看着這個不大的大廳:“樓梯……真的是在這邊?”

“不可能沒有血跡的！”

心中疑惑，上鳴電氣語氣越發透露著不信，隨後才像是想起什麼一樣回頭望去——只見原先乾淨整潔的地板上，就只有他自身剛踩出的腳印。

眾人反覆地查看，後方是進來的通道，除此之外通道空無一物。但連接通道跟大廳的地上什麼也沒有了。通道一直伸延的血跡消失得一乾二淨，就似是有人刻意將血跡抹走一樣。

而放眼過去整個大廳連半點血也看不見。

然後一行人便被迫停在這個大廳中。

“但出口就只有那一個。”與謝野晶子直接望向大廳的另一邊。

“那現在怎麼辦？”渡我被身子不死心地看了看地板，真的是乾淨得什麼也沒有:“不會除了怪物外，還有鬼魂吧？”

“走進那邊黑漆漆中？”順着與謝野晶子的目光看過去，上鳴電氣倒吸了口氣：“饒了我吧？”

“那也得要走吧？”

同樣也不想踩進那遍黑暗中，唯恐怪物突然鑽出來似的，君輕言搖了搖頭：“怕這裡再發生什麼變故，我直覺告訴我，這裏也不是安全的。”

“但沒有線索如何走？”目光轉回君輕言身上，一種非常不好的感覺油然而生，渡我被身子說:“那邊好像不太妙。”

“這個……”君輕言皺眉頭，求助般望向其他人。

“或許這裡有暗門，只是我們沒有發現？”

視線從那些矗立着的大櫃上飄過，中島敦猶了一下道：“總不會怪物吃完了還會打掃吧？”

“但那個怪物沒有手啊？”想起那排尖銳的蹄子，渡我被身子弱弱地說。

一時間眾人的目光都望向與謝野晶子。

身後就只有剛剛走過的單行路，確認暫時安全，但在沒有血跡指引下繼續往前走也不現實，沒人會願意冒這樣的險。

“大家分頭行動找線索吧，等了這麼長時間，也不見得有什麼東西出來，那怪物應該不在附近。”想了一下，與謝野晶子不禁搖頭:”趁現在還安全，先找找看有沒有暗門。”

“言跟我守這邊，有紅光出去時通知你們，”

率先走到入口前，眼神就飄向那黑暗中，與謝野晶子直接道:“那阿敦你們先看看大廳其餘地方有沒有血跡，我們這邊守着。” 

守在大廳另一邊的通道出口，開口安排中島敦他們尋找血跡，與謝野晶子直接拉過君輕言一起防守。

“——得在怪物找到我們前。”

* * *

廢棄的辦公區域中心似是被人刻意地清空，右邊有三個有大玻璃窗分隔開的房間，剩下則凌亂擺放在一旁，都是分量較重無法挪開的桌椅跟等身大的檔案櫃。為節省時間，商量一下，上鳴電氣跟渡我被身子負責去看左邊的雜物堆，而中島敦則負責右邊的房間。

“我們現在是在鬼屋?” 

渡我被身子緊跟在上鳴電氣背後，看似不安的視線不斷的掃視著四周。

“比鬼屋更恐怖，至少鬼屋內的鬼不是真的。” 

直接走到那身大的檔案櫃前，櫃門似是有什麼給堵住，上鳴電氣試了試沒拉開：“渡我桑退後一點。”

雙手拉住那櫃案櫃的門一拉，在上鳴電氣的目光下，傾倒出來的除了灰塵雜物以外便什麼也沒有。

又用撬棍敲了敲櫃壁，再扒拉開那些雜物露出櫃底，但都是沒有發現。

“沒有暗門也沒有血跡啊……”上鳴電氣幽幽說道。

再一次將手再褲子上擦了擦，但同樣被鮮血染透的褲根本沒有用，一手的鮮血抓上鐵制的撬棍滑了一下，差點碰到上鳴電氣的腳上。

“嘖……下一個。”

膽子大了一些，扒開一堆又一堆的雜物，又連翻了三個檔案櫃，卻只有文件存在。

“全是垃圾啊……”

想幫渡我桑撿一把趁手的武器都沒有，到將最後的大櫃都打開，除卻傾瀉一地的文件以外，摸遍都沒有暗門之類的存在。

“這些櫃子都是文件啊……”上鳴電氣望了望渡我被身子 :“我們接下來該幹什麼？”

“按鬼屋定律，你說會不會有線索在？”手機光源定格在地板上，渡我被身子盯着地下的文件，突然間腦洞大開地說了一句。

“應該不會吧？”

上鳴電氣看着地板上的文件，好奇撿起一份，渡我被身子靠近拿手機一照，很快速地翻了翻，只見到標題跟內容都是密密麻麻的英文，外加一堆的折線圖跟數據比較，還有一個小小的黑紫色的公司標誌。

看上去就是普通的公司文件。

“Blood……什麼？”企圖在文件上看出半點線索，但英文不好的上鳴電氣看了半响只看懂了標題的那一個字: “渡我桑看得慬嗎？”

“The relationship of Blood therapy and Genetic disease。”

渡我被身子眯起眼睛看了看標題，不太肯定道：“大概是血液療法跟遺傳病關係，其他我也不太看得懂，但下邊跟藥丸圖片的應該是藥名吧……這是醫療文件？”

“靠，連隨手拿一份文件都是跟血有關的嗎？”

上鳴電氣有點嫌棄地看着那頁文件，本要扔掉時頓了頓，隨手撕了幾頁下來，將文件摺了摺包在撬棍握手位，又重新將撬棍握在手中。

“找不到暗門，我們趕快過去與謝野醫師那邊吧？”

隔開了鮮血，總算能穩固地握上撬棍讓上鳴電氣感到安心一點：“走吧，總有種毛毛的感覺。”

“我只希望沒有鬼跳出來便好……”低喃了一句，眼睛瞄到那些文件，渡我被身子停了一下，趁上鳴電氣轉身時，快速地撿起那份印有黑紫色公司標誌的檔、再塞進了隨身的小手袋中，然後快步跟上去。

* * *

上鳴電氣跟渡我被身子一組，只能一個人檢查房間，獨自一人的中島敦望了望不遠處的與謝野晶子跟君輕言，嘆了口氣走向了第一間房間。

“嘛，趕快看完趕快回去吧？”中島敦心裡想道。

打了個冷顫，腳步停在房間前，四周都靜悄悄的，喃喃自語的中島敦深吸一口氣為自己打氣。

“不會有鬼的，與謝野醫師在我身後……”

牆上有著大塊的玻璃窗，能夠看清房間內的擺設，倒算是安全。透過玻璃窗卻是看到裡面一片狼藉，小心地敲了敲門，打開了眼前的大門，在一陣刺耳的推門聲中，中島敦使勁晃了晃腦袋，將這些雜念給拋到一旁。

“黴味好重……”

遍地的雜物，到處都是灰塵，一看就知道很長時間沒有其他人來過了。簡單的書桌跟書架，腦內閃過的是在孤兒院曾經看過的偵探節目，站在門邊的中島敦先手摸了摸門旁邊的牆壁，但沒有摸到任何開關，再走到書桌拉開那些抽屜，可是除了普通文件外卻沒找到其他物品。

一邊保持雙手虎化以防突然有東西竄出，另一邊踹開地上的雜物。只是小小的房間可供搜索的地方不多，中島敦不禁失望地搖了搖頭，看樣子這裡只是個普通的辦公室，什麼線索和暗門都沒有。

直接從房間中退出來，中島敦目光瞥向旁邊的辦公室，緩緩走了過去。

“唉。”

三個房間很快便檢查完畢，中島敦往裡面看去，一旁的書架裡塞著各種各樣的文件，甚至還看了看門背後的空間，連地上的在雜物堆內翻找過，可是最終能找到的，就只有隨意丟棄在地上的雜物中尋找到了一個手電筒和抽屜中的兩塊電池。

“希望能用吧。”

將電池放進手電筒內，也許是手電筒已經很久沒有使用過了，所發出的燈光也就比手機的燈光要好上那麼一點點，但是至少三米內有些什麼還是可以看得清楚。

“總比什麼也沒有找到好。”

中島敦將手電筒握在手中，轉身就看見走過來的上鳴電氣跟渡我被身子。

“你們那邊有血跡嗎？”展示出手上的手電筒，中島敦問:“我這邊就只找到一個手電筒。”

“阿敦你比我們好，至少還有個能用的手電筒。”上鳴電氣連歎氣都沒用精力: “沒有暗門，什麼都沒有。”

“現在怎麼辦？”渡我被身子皺眉說。

順便環顧了一下四周，大廳已經繞了一圈，在這無比詭異的環境當中，卻沒有找到任何血跡。

“剛剛的通道是單向的，按道理也只有一個方向可以走。”

盯着前方盡頭一片漆黑，中島敦搖了搖頭道。

“先跟與謝野醫師會合吧?”


	11. Scene 5 - 困在大廳中

中島敦、上鳴電氣跟渡我被身子三個人搜索大廳去了。

盯著前方一片漆黑默不作聲，一片安靜讓人的思想翻滾不停，君輕言用力搖了搖腦袋，不知道為什麼，自從出了雜物房，始終給君輕言一種心悸的感覺，沒有忘記雜物房中的血紅，而不祥的感覺越來越重。

君輕言看著但除了遍地雜物外什麼都沒有的大廳，本來商討出來回去的方法，就是找到當初上鳴電氣跟渡我被身子被襲擊的樓梯——根據渡我被身子的說法，在被怪物撲倒前，她清晰地看到那扇門後，是有人在行走的商場店鋪景象。

可是現在最重要的線索卻沒有了。

“吶，與謝野醫師，“臉色極為難看，君輕言突然開口道：“你說我們真的可以安全離開嗎？”

所有事情發生得太快，接踵而至的事讓君輕言感到混亂了。

從義爛的安全屋再到那牧師物語小木屋、然後傳送到這個不知明的地方，只是過了一個小時多一點，但君輕言覺得自己卻如過了一整個世紀那麼長——倒在血泊中只剩下一口氣的上鳴電氣跟渡我被身子、讓人精神崩緊的氣息、還有那隔在門外讓人感到死亡威脅的怪物。

也許怪物就藏在眼前那片黑暗中乘機而出。

別人不明白只說是意外倒楣，只是君輕言很清楚，心底有個聲音告訴他、絕對是因為他的原故。

流淌在眼前的鮮血很礙眼，正如帽子先生所說，因他君輕言一時的沒經大腦的失言，將要保密的內容透露了給與謝野晶子知道，從而導致的世界的系統問題連鎖出錯，先不論那個安全性漏洞是什麼，但先是讓無辜的人遇上生命危險，再將不相干的上鳴電氣跟渡我被身子卷了進來到瀕危——也許自私也許讓人覺得不齒，看看他君輕言做了什麼，先是把與謝野晶子拉扯進來，然後還一個召喚把中島敦也一拼搭了進來。

還是因為他君輕言的召喚。

深吸了口氣，眸光暗淡下去，君輕言突然間覺得自己很糟糕，糟糕透頂了。

“別想那麼多。”

一隻手摸上君輕言的頭頂，然後狠狠地揉。

頂著一頭亂糟糟的君輕言不解地望向了與謝野晶子。

“我不會說這不關你的事，也不會說你是無辜的。”

輕歎了口氣，看著君輕言萎靡不振的模樣，與謝野晶子知道若是再不說些什麼，等到君輕言鑽了進牛角尖就不好，與謝野晶子一臉認真地直接道：

“我不管你到底是有著怎麼樣的想法，在事件的來龍去脈都不清楚時，有時間在埋怨自己，還不如先活著想想如何讓所有人安全逃出去。”

“至於那些煩人的問題，就等我們出去後再一起慢慢商量。”

與謝野晶子看了看君輕言的臉色，將“我們”兩個字咬得特別重。

君輕言的眼神似是定格了，片刻過後，卻又低下了頭。

“那我該怎麼辦？” 

半晌，君輕言從喉嚨裡艱澀地擠出一句。

“一會兒我會幫你創造一個落單的機會，你就趕緊再召喚。”

將手從君輕言頭頂上面拿開，無視君輕言的表情，與謝野晶子直接道：“雖然我不知發生了什麼事，但我印象中的敦應該已經跟國木田處理過好幾件事件……但如果是剛剛入社的敦，恐怕是應付不了現在的情況。”

“可是——”

眼角裡帶著苦澀，君輕言瞪大了眼睛：“我已經將中島敦卷了進來，再把其他人捲進來不是更犯錯了嗎？”

“但事實上，在你更新契约、在我簽下新契約的那一刻，已經將所有人卷了進來。”

與謝野晶子看了看君輕言，心中懊悔再深深歎了口氣。

事實上，在雜物房救了二人後，與謝野晶子抽空看了看更新的契約，多出的條文跟轉變了的字眼，或多或少都猜到了一點——畢竟她所簽署的契約開頭由“個人契約”變成了“世界契約”時，與謝野晶子就有種不太好的猜測。

而這個猜測在同伴掉落後，一臉狀況外的中島敦就證實了與謝野晶子的猜測——大概她所簽署的，不再是她與謝野晶子本人的契約，而是她與謝野晶子代表了那個世界去簽署的。

簡直是一個坑。

在原初那份契約，作為交換條件去保護君輕言，不惜暗底裡聯絡到算是敵對的她，一個十五歲的少年重要如斯，與謝野晶子承認她是好奇過君輕言的身份，也好奇能給出如此令人不能拒絕的條件，條件太過誘惑甚至是繞過了港黑森鷗外那邊私下聯絡她，君輕言在那個人眼中倒底是多重要，與謝野晶子真心是非常感興趣。

但知道了君輕言的身份跟實際上世界所面對的問題後，所牽扯出的連鎖反應，與謝野晶子便後悔了，那一點八卦所付出的代價未免過高。

而君輕言就是那個連鎖反應的中心點。

“事情已經發生了，沒辦法回轉，那就趕快調整好你的心理承受能力吧，輕言。”

似是說給君輕言聽、也是在說給自己聽，與謝野晶子斬釘截鐵的強調：“想在這種情況生存下去，不磨練好自己的情緒，只會死得更快。”

君輕言愣了一下，隨即卻是反應了過來。

“可是，醫師我——”

太瞭解面前君輕言腦子裡想的那些東西了，就像是未覺悟前的谷崎，如果是國木田或者是太宰治在場就好了……她與謝野晶子擅長的治療是肉體上，而不是心理上。

“更何況你現在所背負的，可不只你一人的性命。”

不斷在腦海中挖可以說的話，與謝野晶子臉上努力地維持凝重感，便在君輕言開口前道：“我、阿敦、上鳴還有渡我——如果你不能將我們全體安全帶出去，那樣就真的是會成為你的錯。”

“懂嗎？”

好一會兒沒有出聲，君輕言深呼吸調整好情緒，與謝野晶子說的他都懂，就算他要再想，都得延到離開這個鬼地方後再想。

在等君輕言整理好自己的心情後，在大致搜索了一圈大廳後，中島敦他們都回來了。

“怎麼樣？有什麼異常嗎？”與謝野晶子看著回來的人，直接問道。

“只找到個手電筒。”

無奈地搖頭，中島敦順手將手電筒遞給了君輕言：“再也沒有了。”

得到的答案都是否定的。

沒有暗門也沒有血跡，那個線索還真的是斷在這個大廳內。

“不對啊？”

不好的感覺從後背蔓延傳遞到身上，上鳴電氣又跑回到消防通道的門前，仔細地再看了看走廊跟大廳的交接處，前半的血跡還在地板上，後半連接的血跡就在大廳範圍消失了。

一切太詭異了。

目不轉睛地盯著眼前的大門，也是愣了一下，上鳴電氣瞪大眼睛再看著那突然間斷掉的血跡，再望望自己的手，再看著那個印有血手印的大門，才突然想起來好像有什麼不對，肯定地道:

“這個不是我的血跡。”

“你確定?”臉色也逐漸變得難看起來，渡我被身子有點顫抖地道:“但血跡最後的確是斷在這裡……一直到雜物房去，那不可能不是你的血？”

“而且這個通道是單程路。” 眉梢就不易察覺地一跳，往那個印有血手印看過去，貌似也是一件不怎么现实的事情，君輕言一臉緊繃道。

反而與謝野晶子若有所思。

“沒有腳印！”

剛才通道中曾好像抓到了什麼，但一時半會卻想不起來，一直沒有出聲的中島敦突然間想起了，提出了之前眾人不曾注意的一個點: “我知道什麼不對了！我們走的那個通道全都是血泊，如果真的是上鳴走過的，地上不可能沒有腳步。”

一臉難以置信，眾人連忙一看，地上真的是只有一串串他們走向大廳方向的腳印，也有一個個似是蹄的脚印。

但就是沒有往雜物房方向的腳印。

“我也懷疑那個不是上鳴的血。”盯著通道中央，幾乎將那一片地面都淹了的血泊，與謝野晶子皺眉頭地說：“血量不對。”

“通道上的血真的屬於上鳴的話，那麼雜物房的血按道理應該沒有那麼多。”

剛剛中島敦的話提醒了與謝野晶子，連二連三的事讓她忽視了在眼皮底下的不和諧，上鳴電氣跟渡我被身子都只是少年少女，但地上通道上的出血量至少也有三個成年人的份量。

發現了些許不同，與謝野晶子走上前，拉著上鳴電氣的手按在大門那血手印上，看著手掌蓋不住那圈血手印，整理了一下思路，很難不往那方面去想，與謝野晶子開始感到頭痛。

“上鳴應該沒有到過這裡。”

聽與謝野晶子的猜測，其他人頓時鴉雀無聲，所有人的心都一下子沉了下去，臉色也是逐漸從凝重變為了驚恐。

那麼，上鳴電氣是如何到雜物房的?為什麼通道會連接住這個大廳?

“上鳴君，你還記得當時你逃離時，走的距離遠嗎？” 神情有些怪異，與謝野晶子突然間問了個不相關的問題。

上鳴電氣愣了一下，隨即陷入了思索。

“應該……不遠？” 上鳴電氣不太確定: “當時拉著渡我桑跑，我只記得有推過開門再跑，其餘真的沒有留意。”

“那麼……”渡我被身子吞了口口水，望向大廳另一頭的漆黑中：“所以我們就只能夠走進去囉？”

“或者我們可以再看看線索，畢竟血跡都在是終止在這扇門。”猶豫了一下，看著那斷得奇怪的血跡，君輕言總覺得線索一定就在這扇門中。

“給多我一分鐘，反正我看不見紅光，暫時我們都安全。”

君輕言走到通道那邊，看著與謝野晶子他們站在大廳那一邊，一邊拉住門跟門框差不多平排地研究，一邊說：“你們就給多我一分鐘好了。”

這種防火門都有自動關上的暗扣，君輕言站在通道那邊，一個沒留意，門就自動“啪”一聲關上了。

門關上了。

“嘛，你也小心一點啊——”

與謝野晶子的話斷了，此時瞪大了眼睛，隨著渡我被身子的尖叫，那著手停住在半空。

門已經開了，但外邊空無一人。

沒有君輕言。

甚至連那個佈滿血跡的通道都沒有了。


	12. Scene 6 - 淒厲長嚎

嘭！

眼前的消防門關上了。

“別、別嚇我嘛。” 

被突然間關上的門嚇了一跳，正在朝著消防門檢查的君輕言嚇得跌坐在地上。

“吶，阿敦幫忙開個——”

搖了搖略微有些發暈的腦袋，慢慢的移動到了門邊，話說出的話突然打住。

不對。

猛然間回過神來，眼裏閃過了一絲疑惑，臉色也是逐漸地變得凝重起來，本想直接伸手將門打開，一種非常不好的感覺油然而生，突然間手僵在半空中。

太安靜了。

空無一人的通道中安靜得異常，只是一門之隔，與謝野晶子她們的聲音卻陡然間消失，連呼吸聲都消失了。

“好熱！”

眼睛突然間一痛，摸上去眼皮都是燙的，君輕言覺得自己的眼睛彷彿要燒起來。

這個情況……

神經在瘋狂跳動，冷汗不停往的下流，微微喘息了幾下，在這個安靜的空間之中，伴隨濃烈令人作嘔的腥臭味，突然一陣腳步聲傳來，聽這聲音感覺像是停在了門口。

變故發生了！

當下心中浮現出不安的念頭，君輕言猶豫了一下，呼吸的聲音變輕，緩緩低頭，只見一陣強烈到刺眼的紅光從那門縫中透露出來。

——似曾相識的感覺，心臟被掐住，莫名的感到了一種難以描述的恐慌。

沉重腳步聲又再度響起，只是這次的聲音更加的短暫。

消失的血跡、沒有血的大廳、只有血跡的消防門——電光火石間所有線索都串聯在一起，臉色頓時慘白，君輕言一個轉身立馬就跑，連滾帶爬直接往回奔去！

門是關鍵、也是連接！

腳用力踩踏過血泊，君輕言已經意識到先前那種聲響究竟是代表什麼，等到怪物徹底發現他就來不及了，君輕言拼命的往回跑，只要能來得及打開那一扇門！

返回去雜物房開門！

趁還來得及！

隨著一聲極為淒厲的長嚎聲從後方傳出，似是有什麼狠狠地撞在那扇門上，大門震了一震，咬了咬牙，君輕言連回頭的空隙都沒有，恨不得將全身的力氣都用放在腳下。

嘭！嘭！

速度已經快到了極限，不長的通道很快便跑到盡頭，濺起一個又一個血花，君輕言盯著那一扇虛掩的門，當時中島敦為防範有怪物出現，雜物房的門並沒有完全關上，連步伐都變得輕快，只差一步就能打開，指尖已經能碰到門柄，就只差那一點點——

右手在那個門柄上滑過，重心一下子向前傾斜，手拉不住門柄、反而向前推了一下——

滿通道滑膩膩的鮮血，就在那關鍵的一刻讓君輕言滑了一下。

心就重重地顫抖了一下。

啪！

然後君輕言狠狠地摔倒在地上。

啪嗒。

那是門上鎖的聲音。

腦袋中一片空白，兩眼無神的望著門，右手再搭上那門柄，卻怎麼樣用力轉動都打不開，上鎖的聲音匯成一首死亡進行曲，雜物房的門已經徹底鎖死了，唯一的生路就在君輕言眼皮底下輕輕的消失了。

近乎絕望的君輕言瞪大了雙眼，幾乎只是霎那之間，希望就戛然而止。

還有什麼可以做的?!

心中難以言喻的恐懼，仿佛胸部突然遭受打擊般吸不進空氣，冰冷狠狠的攥住了君輕言的呼吸，在耳邊不斷地環繞著身後的撞門聲，君輕言越想強迫自己冷靜下來便越慌。

冷靜，冷靜！

但君輕言回頭一望，沉重的撞門聲一次比一次響，消防門被撞到凸起了好幾處、心底一片冰涼，那一扇消防門捱不了多久。

倒底他還有什麼方法？

與謝野晶子她們隔絕在另一處的大廳，怪物在他這邊，那麼短暫時間內與謝野晶子她們也是安全的——但君輕言心底發苦，目前的處境可謂是極度糟糕，本來打算將怪物關入雜物房的方法沒有了，掃帚也不知道丟在那裏，現在還有什麼方法？

身子下意識的向後退了幾步，背部卻碰在冰冷的鐵門上。

沒有退路了。

——到底該怎麼辦？

此時的君輕言正身處一個沒有生路的死胡同當中。光是那怪物發現自己的話他絕對是死路一條，先不說他能不能躲避，終究還是會被困死在這裡。

身後的門被鎖上，視線看向前方，震動越來越大，隨著轟的一聲，一抽好像打碎了空氣，君輕言清晰地看到那一扇消防門被撞成了碎片掛在一旁，發出刺眼紅光的怪物出現在了灰色的視野內，一個猙獰的身影從那個門口中走出來。

是怪物！

血腥、猙獰、恐怖！

像是恐怖電影中的產物，或者該說是披著野豬外表的怪物——

連頭皮都在發麻，腦海裡劃過無數的詞彙，但是都不足以形容眼前的怪物模樣，猙獰無比，猩紅的眼珠有五六隻眼珠子擠在同一塊臉上、一塊塊如人頭般大的腫瘤生在背上，多餘的肢體生在那臃腫的軀體上，不合理的存在，看上去就絕對不是正常的生物。

已經完全脫離了獸的概念。

君輕言沒有看漏，那隻全身都發出刺眼的紅光，比人都要大的豬形怪物一蹄子踩在那消防門的碎片上，那塊碎片便直接踩裂開了。

感覺都要窒息了，還可以怎麼想辦法？

隨著那如破風機的喘息聲，包含著殺戮，滴著不知是涎沬還是鮮血的頭轉了過來，那頭怪物已經發現了君輕言。

閃著紅光的眼睛狠狠地盯在君輕言身上。

然後怪物向君輕言的方向停住了，蹄子向前微屈，喉嚨中有陣奇怪的嘶吼。

完了。

君輕言就在這個通道的死盡頭處，咆哮的怪物走了幾步直停在那裏，怪物的身後則是原來的消防門，而手機則躺在那塊灰色的門板旁邊閃著藍光。

手機?

—— 一會兒我會幫你創造一個落單的機會，你就趕緊再召喚。

與謝野晶子的話突然間在腦中響起。

而同一時間、怪物直接朝著君輕言沖來!

淒厲的長嚎聲伴隨著衝刺，速度極快的豬形怪物直接向君輕言奔去，眨眼間便到君輕言三米前，巨嘴張開，開大的口露出鋒利的尖牙——

君輕言從來都不知道，自己是可以跳得那麼遠。

就在怪物快要趕到君輕言身邊時，君輕言深吸一口氣，電光火石間他手臂猛然一甩、壓低身子，就在怪物衝擊過來要咬下他的頭顱時，腳尖一個加速度便從怪物的身體上跳了過去！

只聽轟的一聲，完全不敢回頭，堪堪在怪物身上跳過、君輕言一下子重心不穩，直接摔在那堆滑膩的血泊中、慣性的動量讓君輕言直接向前在那片血液上飛了出去。

“嗚!”

在發出了一聲痛苦的悶哼後，咬著下唇傳來的痛楚，君輕言一手抄起手機、另一邊背部狠狠地撞在門板上止住身形，顧不上背部那火辣辣如撕裂的痛楚，君輕言一拿起手機便直接往原先的門口鑽了進去！

原來的大廳已經沒有了，眼前是另一條陌生的走廊。

趁怪物一頭撞在雜物房的鐵門上，就光是從地上爬起來的動作就幾乎耗費了君輕言全部力氣、顧不上認路，甚至連方向也辨別不清，君輕言有路就直接向前跑，淒厲的長嚎聲再一次響起，可是焦急地一看，放眼間卻看不到走廊中有任何一扇的門存在。

天曉得自己若是被那東西追上會變成多少塊！

焦急萬分地直接撥開手機，眼中閃爍著光點，視線勉強凝聚了焦點，手機畫面中出現的仍舊是文豪迷犬的招募系統。

而後方怪物的嚎叫聲已經越來越近。

在看到怪物那閃著紅光的眼睛出現在走廊入口時，君輕言剛剛按下了十連招募的按鍵。

——嗷嗷嗷嗷

等君輕言發現怪物時晚了一步，手指已經按了下去。

“不好!”

不可以在這裡召喚！

這個想法在君輕言的腦海中一閃而過，眼前閃過中島敦從半空中跌下來的模樣，怪物回神的速度太快，這樣就算召喚了也會害死出來召喚的人!

咬了咬牙，君輕言想也沒想，然後用力往怪物身後扔了過去。

在半空中劃了個拋物線，手機帶著召喚的光效越過怪物的頭頂，然後掉在走廊的入口處。藍光劃破昏暗，白色月亮再一次出現，漫天星雲繞著白色月亮旋轉著，從地板沖向了半空。

“追我啊！”看著手機落在怪物身後，君輕言挑釁般向怪物呐喊著。

然後跑起來！

在一片白色的星光中、緩緩溢出一片的紫色。巨大怪物穿透那片紫色的星光，剛剛被君輕言戲弄了撞在鐵門上、憤怒地咆哮的怪物無視那飛了出去的手機，眼中就只有君輕言一人。

血盆大口瞬間即至，那惡臭覆蓋下來，君輕言下意識地舉起左手擋在眼前，慢動作般看著眼前不斷放大的利齒，尖刀般的銳齒中夾雜不斷被剔下的肉和滴下的血，眼看就要將他連頭帶手一併咬斷——君輕言放棄似的閉上了眼。

預想中的痛楚沒有降臨。

再睜眼的君輕言看見了天花板。

幾下的銀光閃過，速度太快、君輕言只來得及看見怪物被什麼東西射擊，嚎叫聲釘在走廊的另一頭，慘痛的聲隨著更多的銀光射擊的而慢慢小聲下去。君輕言趴坐在地上大口地喘著氣的，腦袋中一片空白。

“……不能站起來嗎？”

自問自答的說了一句，紅色和服出現在視野中，君輕言還沒有回過神，小小的手便提起他的衣領，只覺得身體輕飄飄的，一下子就被人拖回走廊的入口處。

怪物最終沉寂在那條走廊的盡頭，而安全的君輕言又再一次回到了入口處。

“吶。”

高瘦的男人輕輕地站在那裡，暗紅色的眼睛看著君輕言狼狽的摸樣，笑著伸出手將君輕言從地上拉起來。

“初次見面呢——”

尾音拉得細長輕柔，冰冷的目光凝視著君輕言，跟那雙暗紅的眸子對視，呼吸瞬間就急促了起來，只覺得全身都彷彿被釘著。在看到了君輕言比紙還要慘白的臉色，反而在臉上的微笑更溫柔了。但即使對方在笑，君輕言只感到那笑容都似滲了毒一般滲人。

“——我名義上的boss?”


	13. Scene 7 - 森鷗外、泉鏡花

要窒息了。

這是君輕言對上森鷗外的第一個反應。

“……森、森！”

聲音卡在嗓子，張開口卻說不出話。

眼前的人只是站在那裡，笑容一絲弧度都透著詭譎，瞳孔裡的黑暗幾近實質，卻讓君輕言第一次活生生感到自己似被黑暗拉扯住。

——如陷入淤泥中動彈不得的窒息感。

“別嚇他了，林太郎。”

小小的金髮蘿莉手持著和她身高一般大小的針筒，嫌棄地望了望四周，越發越不滿意了：“這裡肯定不會有甜品店吧？黑漆漆的，全都是血腥味臭死了。”

然後下一秒黑暗的氣息就沒有了。

“嗯，得讓愛麗絲醬盡快吃上甜品才行呢。”

瞬間森鷗外的臉上又調回了傻笑的蘿莉控模式，看似無害的笑容看得君輕言倒抽了口氣。

然後像是對於君輕言的神情變化無知無覺，滿臉笑容的森鷗外輕輕地拍君輕言的頭頂。

“得知道更多的情報才行呢……全部都告訴我吧，”

森鷗外猛地湊近了臉，嘴角微微勾起，語氣卻平靜到幾乎讓君輕言毛骨悚然:

“我的boss？”

* * *

“……事情就這樣子了，呃、森，森先生。”

一邊休息一邊將所知道的情報說出來，事情很簡單，遇到怪物、隔在不知名位置的與謝野晶子一行人，還有發現的關聯點，出乎君輕言的意料，森鷗外只是靜靜地聽著，只在與謝野晶子的名字出現時，目光閃爍了一下。

“聽上去完～全不好玩呢，林太郎。”

拍拍愛麗絲，森鷗外大致從君輕言那裡知道了整個事件的經過，摸了摸下巴。

“嗯，就是說這裡是一個會隨機轉移的迷宮，而門的開關就是轉移的關鍵了。”

很容易的就提煉出了重點，依照一些線索大緻判斷出目前的狀況，森鷗外不緊不慢地分析道:“在這裡基本連方向也辨別不清，甚至就連自己所走的位置，是否一直在原地踏步也不可知。而且還有數量未知的怪物在遊蕩，而唯一出口就是那條跟商場聯繫的樓梯。”

一下子就將整個情況整合出來，森鷗外的語氣溫和得跟普通的醫生沒有什麼分別，雙手替君輕言的後背拔除了那些大的玻璃碎鐵片，止血後再簡單地包紮了一下，在君輕言一臉懵逼的表情下，拍拍肩膀示意君輕言可以站起來了。

“哈哈，輕言你的表情傻透了。”

也許君輕言一臉懵逼疑惑的表情太好笑了，愛麗絲直接就笑了出來。

“什麼說我也是一個醫師，基礎的急救也不有問題的。”看著愛麗絲時連小花花都冒出來，再看君輕言時森鷗外卻似笑非笑嘆了口氣：“我相信boss應該清楚我的背景，我可是擁有正式的醫生執照吧。”

“不、不會知道吧？執照什麼的——”

在那個森鷗外居然替他包紮的驚嚇中回過神來，君輕言連說句話都嚇住了，一個才是真正幕後大boss的人一直喊自己作boss……

“有問題嗎？boss？”

不、不是這個問題——你老人家才是boss吧？

臉上嚇住沒有任何反應，君輕言心裡頭簡直是在瘋狂吶喊著。

聽著森鷗外左邊一句boss右邊又一句boss，哽得君輕言一口血卡在喉嚨中吐不出來，森鷗外就噙著那不知是好笑還是官式的微笑笑得君輕言背後發涼，而偏偏在場中的另一個人、泉鏡花就默默地站在森鷗外的背後，大有一副我只是個佈景板永不出聲的傾向。

“先到那隻怪物倒下的地方看看情況吧，有些沒有頭緒都要有足夠資訊才可以分析。”感覺君輕言應該休息好，森鷗外直接道，“小鏡花，要保持警戒喔？”

泉鏡花默默地點頭。

一行人很快走到走廊的盡頭，君輕言用手電筒一照，牆角的怪物身上戳幾個窟窿，被愛麗絲那跟人一般大小的針筒狠狠地釘死在地上，血流到一地都是死得不能再死，除卻被插得扭曲不成模樣的肉塊，唯一的新線索是，這個新出現的走廊同樣是個死胡同。

“沒有路了。”

簡單的結論，連嘆氣都仿佛沒了精力。

“如果有門才能連接到另一個地點，”口中乾燥得可怕，想起入口處徹底碎裂的門板，什麼心情都寫在臉上，君輕言不由臉上浮起一絲苦澀：“我們被徹底卡在這個異空間了。”

“會被卡住嗎？林太郎？”愛麗絲皺眉，拉住森鷗外的衣服：“那我的甜品什麼辦！”

“甜品會有的，愛麗絲醬。”

“迷宮的基礎設計除了死胡同外還有回頭路，這條走廊的連接點不是無緣無故從某個位置冒出來的話，那就肯定是boss你做漏了什麼事情把沒有把它發現出來。”

一個想法在森鷗外的腦海之中一閃而過，森鷗外用一種審視的目光看著君輕言：“以你剛剛告訴我的資訊，一個連接點是走廊跟通道的消防門，第二個連接點是雜物房跟通道的鐵門。”

“狀況都會隨著時間改變，消防門的連接點被破壞掉，這樣一來有連接的空間就變成了走廊通道-雜物房。而這個雜物房的門很有可能起了變化。”森鷗外繼續道。

“可是、雜物房那道門已經鎖死打不開了？”思路完全沒有跟上來，君輕言不解地道。

“那你探測過了嗎？”

森鷗外直接將問題指出來。

“從前看過一遍，不代表現在把每個角落都搜查過一遍。”

“而門打開的方法永遠不會只有一種推跟拉的方法。”

“心慌和恐懼不能解決問題，”

看著君輕言一臉不知所措的站著，森鷗外教導般循循善誘地道：“因此，如果你遇上看似無解的問題，第一件事情便是查看周圍的情況，然後再用不同的角度去看待它。”

“角度？”直接被森鷗外帶了節奏，君輕言卻想不透森鷗外所說的角度是指什麼。

“對，角度不同時，最優解答的方式都會不同。”森鷗外牽起愛麗絲的手，卻看著君輕言，猶如一個看著學生的好老師:“主動去獲取情報，再結合構築成最優解——讓我來試演一次給你看，boss。”

君輕言下意識地打了個冷顫。

又來了，森鷗外口中的Boss。

Boss這種聽上去很像很威風，可是當森鷗外說出這個詞時，涼颼颼的，君輕言總忍不住摸上自己的脖子，確認自己的頭顱是不是仍好好的待在上邊。

愛麗絲對君輕言的小動作輕笑了出來。

而泉鏡花退在一邊，就算走動時都是默默地走在後方，由頭到尾都沒有說過話，彷彿就是一尊木偶。

“……”

君輕言偷偷地望著泉鏡花，但對方的眼中只有一片麻木。

無論是愛麗絲的搭話，還是森鷗外在說話時，像在脖子上拴個項圈，泉鏡花都是一個沉默到要消失掉的感覺。心中那不好的預感持續蔓延著，君輕言望向泉鏡花，對方的眼神中仍舊只有一片麻木，目光落在不远的地面，木然到近乎讓君輕言覺得悲傷。

不是武裝偵探社的泉鏡花、

而是港口黑手黨的泉鏡花。

“啊，手機！”

退回到走廊的入口處，愛麗絲拉了拉森鷗外，那部螢幕仍舊亮著的手機就卡在牆邊，森鷗外彎腰撿起那台手機，眼見君輕言沒什麼反應，直接在君輕言面前看起來。

“嗯，不介意我看一下吧。”森鷗外看似是在問君輕言，手上的動作卻沒有停下來。

“哦，沒問題。”

情緒已經平靜下來，君輕言倒是沒有任何抗拒、反正手機上的金手指就只有他一個人能看得見碰得到，這點可是與謝野晶子幫他證實過，君輕言也不怕森鷗外會看出什麼秘密來。

手指在螢幕贏按了幾下，森鷗外眯了眯眼睛，看著打開的電話簿，目光留連在那串電話上。

“嗯，看來我的推測沒有錯。”

將手機拋回給君輕言，君輕言接住手機，亮著的電話簿上多了泉鏡花的名字，還有那個多出來的陌生號碼，是森鷗外剛剛輸進去的？

電話簿上邊寫著:

泉鏡花 - 夜叉白雪

“這是？”

“小鏡花的啟動語。”森鷗外笑著解釋道。

被點名的泉鏡花一下子僵住。

“相信boss對我們的異能力也很瞭解吧，以世界強制契約的關係。”

似乎很有耐心地重新解釋，看似是輕描淡寫地說著，眼睛卻沒有一刻從君輕言的臉上移開，森鷗外淡淡地道：“鏡花的異能力是經由手機的指令而發動，按道理而言，在這個世界中，鏡花的命令權應該就在身為契約者的你手上。”

“無論是砍伐還是殺人，夜叉白雪的掌控權由你決定。”

“什……”

手肘夾緊身側，緊緊地抓住胸口前的手機，當“殺人”這個詞語出現時，臉色蒼白的泉鏡花表情是恐懼而又悲哀，只是當森鷗外的目光轉過來時，一切的表情漸漸變成了麻木。

很快就走到了雜物房前，停住了的愛麗絲上前轉了轉門柄，絲紋不動的鐵門徹底卡死，愛麗絲踢了鐵門一腳後便氣鼓鼓地搖頭。

“嗯，試試打那個電話。”森鷗外直接道。

君輕言愣了一下，隨即卻是反應了過來，手指猶豫了一下，君輕言還是按了下去，就在下一秒，泉鏡花胸前的電話便亮了起來。

“……”

泉鏡花接聽了電話，握住手機的指尖用力得發白。

“命令它，將那道門砍開。”森鷗外輕輕地跟君輕言說。

“將門砍開，夜叉白雪。”

君輕言聽到自己的聲音從泉鏡花的手機傳出，隨即紫色的人形在半空中出現，眼前一花，銀色的刀光直接便斬開了門，完成任務的夜叉白雪沒有消失，只靜靜地浮在泉鏡花身後待機。

就像是莫名其妙憑空出現一樣，雜物房沒有了，一個陌生的房間出現了。

時間一分一秒地過去，愛麗絲的針筒對準門口，過了一會，君輕言摸上眼睛只有一片冰涼，視野中也沒有任何的紅光，對森鷗外表示安全。

“吶，這就是我所說、另一角度上的最優解，懂了嗎boss。”森鷗外對著君輕言說，然後下另一個指令：“鏡花跟在boss的身後，以保護boss優先。”

泉鏡花點頭，下一秒就穩穩地守在君輕言身後。

“呃、那個直接叫我輕言好了，拜託了森先生，”君輕言幾乎是在跪求的姿態：“boss什麼的真的是——”

君輕言的話再一次卡住了。

“啊啊啊啊啊！這個、這！”

就算原先在通道中已經有鮮血，習慣了的眾人沒有覺得那股血腥味如何濃厚，就好像是隔絕一切味道，但當門被完全砍開後，只是向連接住的新地點走了幾步，一股濃烈到令人作嘔的血腥味直接撲面而來。

這個房間跟別的房間不同，突然間一片光亮的讓眾人的眼睛一片刺目，等眼睛適應下來後，君輕言將腦袋往裡瞅了瞅，卻被後方的血色場景鎮住了。

此時的房間彷彿正身處一個大大的血池當中，屍骸組成的屏障，鮮血確確實實在眼前流淌著，眼前的這副場景足以顛覆君輕言的想像。

——是煉獄。

不知有多少的人死在了這個房間。

過於濃鬱血腥氣味，鮮血由地板濺上天花板，天花板不斷流淌下滴的鮮血，只有一片血色浸染得連地板原先的顏色都看不清，無數碎肉塊散落在地上，內臟碎片跟穢物混在一起，斷裂的殘肢撕成碎片。

“嗚——”

濃濃的血腥味刺激著泉鏡花的鼻子，瞳孔極速收縮成一點線，異常血腥的場景，一臉慘白的泉鏡花很快就承受不住，當場就吐了起來。

君輕言從喉嚨裡艱澀地擠出一句：“......這究竟是怎麼回事。”

不由自主地長大了嘴，愛麗絲看著地上的那片碎屍，再看到那最接近的屍骸，不由得閉上了眼睛。

隨著愛麗絲目光望去，君輕言看到人頭後也是渾身一顫，在看清那人頭下空盪盪只剩下一點肉片，突然間胃部一陣噁心感，君輕言甚至來不及反應就直接開始大吐特吐起來。

如其說是屍骸、不如說只剩下一個人頭。

看上去是一個年輕男子的，只是此時人頭的表情則是極為痛苦扭曲，面孔被恐懼揉捏得五官都擠到了一起，脖子連接的位置上面還有啃過的痕跡，只有片片碎肉接在脖子下方。

饒是經歷過多次生死局面，此時森鷗外的臉色也是極為難看起來。


	14. Scene 8 - 錯亂點

“……言君？”

消防門打開了，走廊回盪著渡我被身子的聲音，但門外邊卻是空無一人。

君輕言失蹤了。

甚至連那個佈滿血跡的通道都沒有了，取而之的是一個陌生的通道。

還是中島敦率先反應過來。

“人呢？”

驚訝的中島敦看著眼前一個大活人變沒有了，走到那個通道中，兩旁乾淨得連半點血跡也沒有：“為什麼會這樣？”

“被傳送走了？” 

短暫愣了兩秒鐘，上鳴電氣深呼吸，想到這裡卻是意識到了什麼，再一次繞到那扇消防門，摸著門看了看，看著現在變得乾淨的門：“我懂了，為什麼會沒有血。”

“但我不懂。”中島敦眼中充滿疑惑瞪向消防門：“可是門仍是沒有變——等等！門在變！”

那道消防門就在眾人的注視下，突然間變成了一道木製的雙扇門。

“……門確實是線索。”

這下子再不明白的人也該也明白了，看樣子輕言的那個猜測沒有錯，與謝野晶子隨意瞅了瞅：“稍微有點眉目了，大概這裡的規則就是，完全關上的門就會通向別的地方。那也解釋到，為什麼上鳴你的血跡會斷在雜物房外。”

突然間渡我被身子興奮起來。

“那麼，我們現在趕快再開關多幾次的門，有很大的可能可以接回言君嗎？”飛快地接過了話，渡我被身子雙眼閃著光地直接提議：“言君也不會亂跑的。”

“好——”

“不行！”

中島敦突然間插話，顯得極為突兀：“我們不但不可以關門，而且還要盡快離開這裡！”

“阿敦?”

“為什麼？輕言不是你的同伴嗎？!”

不能置信的看著中島敦反對，上鳴電氣連臉都漲得發紅：“只要我們動作夠快——”

“不是這個問題，但我們也確實不能再留在這裡。”驚嚇地指向身後，看到了什麼的中島敦一臉凝重地說著。

就在眾人沒有留意的時候，原先只停留在大廳盡頭的黑暗、已經蔓延到大廳的中央位置，過於濃鬱的黑暗，微弱的手機燈光都照不進那遍黑暗，給人有種毛骨悚然的感覺。

“……你們看。”

說罷中島敦跑到那片黑暗邊緣，小心翼翼將半邊陷入那片黑暗的椅子輕輕地拉出來。在眾人眼皮底下，拉回來的椅子只剩下半邊，似是被什麼東西給蝕掉了一般。

“這！”

“什麼會——”

一開始黑暗只停留在盡頭，但開關一次門便溢到大廳中央——

“按照這個速度，大概只要關多一次門，那片黑暗就可以吞噬掉整個大廳吧？”

而在眾人凝神看過去，黑暗正在以一種很慢，但確實是蠕動地侵蝕整個大廳。

一時間整個大廳除了呼吸聲外，沒有任何的聲音。

“那現在什麼辦？”

不知所措起來，渡我被身子望向那片漆黑，連聲音都是帶上哭腔的:“為、為什麼不可以一打開就是那道往回商場的門？”

“難道就這樣子困在這裡？”上鳴電氣的臉上充斥著驚恐，額頭上更是佈滿了大大小小的汗珠。

“的確不能再停留了，走吧。”

高跟鞋重重地一踩，低頭看著地板，與謝野晶子毫不猶豫地踏入走廊。

“現在只能夠祈禱輕言與我們隔不遠了。”

一行人踩入走廊，與謝野晶子借了渡我被身子的手機照亮前方，看似現在的走廊兩邊都有路可走，但左邊的走廊卻像大廳盡頭處漆黑一片。

根本就沒有選擇的餘地。

“看來只能走右邊了。”

緊握手中的木倉，與謝野晶子指了指右邊：“渡我改站我身後，阿敦照舊守尾方……”

“等等，這門要關嗎？”站到了最後的中島敦詢問道。

取過一張椅子卡住門邊，算是搞明了狀況，與謝野晶子道：“先保持打開門的狀態吧，說不定可以減慢一些黑暗的速度。” 

“瞭解。”

繼續向前走，走廊沿途都有遇上好幾扇的門，厠所門、玻璃門、辦公室的門……各式各樣的門猶如隨機地嵌入走廊，每次都是提心弔膽地做好準備開門，雖然沒有任何怪物撲出來，但是這些門一點是共同的，那就是一打開後，裏面都是一片快要溢出來的黑暗。

統一得可怕，就像是有人在刻意封鎖道路一般。

“把門碎掉吧。”

與謝野晶子默默地看著中島敦熟練地在門鉸一拉，虎爪就將門拆下來，然後往那片黑暗一扔。

“但這樣子真的有用嗎？”咽喉癢得發痛，上鳴電氣看著那塊被黑暗吞噬掉的門板，有點發毛地往渡我被身子那邊靠近點。

“把門拆掉什麼的。”

“……沒有門，至少可以確保我們後方沒有怪物會出現吧？”拍走手上的木碎，中島敦想了想，默默地說道: “至少後方能保障安全一點點。”

“的確。”上鳴電氣想起雜物房，那種怪物就在門外的近距離感覺，也只能嘆氣。

[但也不是斷了後路嗎？]

目光輪流看著上鳴電氣跟中島敦，渡我被身子看著那蠕動的黑暗，硬是將說話忍了下來。

但走了沒多久，門的情況就開始不對了。隨著眾人的步伐開始加快，被拆掉的門板越來越多，多到有些黑暗已經開始從房間蔓延到走廊中。

“情況不對的話，立即跑。”小心地繞過那些如泥沼的黑暗，與謝野晶子緊繃神經備著四周地道。

走廊只有一條。

而前方有人在做跟他們一模一樣的事情。

啪!

很輕微的聲響。

“等等——我聽到了聲音？”

中島敦突然間出聲，雙手再化成虎爪。

還在原地的與謝野晶子在聽到這聲音發出後立馬反應過來。

往前面看去，卻是看到走廊已經來到了盡頭，兩旁各有兩個房間。而其中左邊的房門已經被拆掉，一個受傷的人正倚在牆角包紮中。

“……居然還有活人啊。”渡我被身子瞪大眼睛，看著前方的男人不禁地道。

“嘖嘖，居然還沒有受傷。”包紮的手停了下來，聞言的男人抬頭看著與謝野晶子一行人，目光從雙手與謝野晶子的木倉再到中島敦的虎爪，再望回自己的左手，搖了搖頭嘆氣：“就我一個倒楣倒透家。”

“幫個忙吧？美麗的女士？”

隨著越走越近，上鳴電氣看清了眼前的男人，忍不住倒抽了口氣。

滿身是血的藍髮男人努力擠出一個微笑，只是劇痛下的微笑扭曲更似是猙獰，握著紗布的右手指了指左手，手掌位置有道發黑的割傷，傷口幾乎見骨：“看在我還會喘氣的份上？”

“你還真命大……就你一人？”

收回手木倉，與謝野晶子接過紗布便開始替男人包紮起來，男人似是停不下來，沙啞的聲音充滿疲倦，但仍喋喋不休地說著:“現在的話，沒錯。跟我說話話吧，情報我有，但沒有麻醉藥，現在我可不能痛暈過去。”

“行。”

聽了後沒有過多言語，與謝野晶子看著那個發黑的傷口皺眉，目光隨即移到對方掛著的刀鞘上：“敦保持警戒，說說你的情況吧。”

“拿去用。”

注意到與謝野晶子的目光，藍髮男人毫不猶疑地卸下了刀推給與謝野晶子：“距離黑暗下一波收縮大概還有二十分鐘，小姐你不害怕而動作快一點的話，把那些中毒的肉割下來，那麼我還有把握可以陪你們活多幾個小時。”

“沒問題，我的專業是醫師。”瞪了眼中島敦，與謝野晶子也不推脫，眼前的人明顯知道什麼:“上鳴，轉過身去。”

“渡我的燈光調大一點。”

看到與謝野晶子拎起刀在對方的手上比劃，懂得與謝野晶子接下來要做什麼，上鳴電氣轉過身去，渡我被身子則保持住舉手機照亮的姿勢。

“卡里奧。”

一絲亮光從眼中閃過，自稱做卡里奧的男人將那染血的藍色髮絲撥開，繼續開口: “我是政府的人，或許你們沒聽過，異能特務科……呃、前置調查員。就在這個異空間出現時，被臨時調派過來調查的——嘶！”

“政府的調查員！”上鳴電氣的聲音帶上咽哽：“那麼，是不是可以有救援了？”

“上鳴你就別指望了，都傷成這樣子。”

與謝野晶子的刀很準，在刀尖沒入那片發黑的傷口，血滴答滴答地在流在地上，忍不住痛苦的聲音，卡里奧的話硬生生地從中斷開。

光線抖了一下，與謝野晶子沒有注意到的是，渡我被身子盯着卡里奧的血，連臉都開始泛起紅暈。

“調查什麼？”與謝野晶子繼續問。

等了一會兒，冷汗佈滿額頭，好不易從暈眩感中回過來，卡里奧深吸一口氣才繼續道：“調查、沒錯——原本的報告應該是空間裂縫，但到場卻發現是錯亂點。”

“通常這種D級的錯亂點只要找到波動源，斷開連接就可以消除掉，但問題是有人目擊到有一般民眾被捲入——啊，大姐，輕力一點！” 

“閉嘴或者繼續說，除外你有麻醉劑給我。” 被叫作大姐的與謝野晶子沒好氣地剔走那一堆發黑的黏液，露出底下的肌肉：“右手給我握住衣帶。”

“啊嘶——在、在斷掉波動源前，協助英雄盡量拯救民眾並撤離。”

“結果進行到一半都沒有，怪物出現，派遣英雄被幹掉，隊長被幹掉，受驚的蠢貨將波動源的作業斷掉一半便被吞了，”目光放到中島敦的虎爪上，剛剛脫力的男人總算回過氣來，卡里奧頓了頓：“然後就是你們遭遇過，整個空間連接得亂七八糟，所有人連怪物都被隨機移到不同地方去了。”

“所以我們才會出現在同一間雜物房中？” 上鳴電氣忍不住湊過來看了一眼，又立即閉上眼將臉撇向一旁。

“你們應該是好運那批吧，小子。” 

“給傳送到比較遠又安全的位置，至少沒有直接傳入那片黑暗中。”點了點頭，卡里奧繼續道：“之前我們還是一群人行動時，也曾考慮過，那片黑暗後是否安全，那個自告奮勇探索的，就只給了我們一聲慘叫，當我們用繩子拉回來時，就只有他的大腿跟半截身子。”

“那麼那些被破壞的門，也是你們做的？”沾上黑色的肉都清理乾淨，想了一下，還是換了話題，與謝野晶子直接問：“紗布有沒有？” 

“左腰邊小包，左邊數第三格。而旁邊是特殊針劑，止血特效。”抬頭看到渡我被身子那古怪表情愣了一下，卡里奧吃力地挪動一下身體，露出一個腰包：“也許是我，也許是其餘倖存的隊員做的。”

與謝野晶子毫不避嫌地從腰包中拿出一枝針筒，直接便往卡里奧手臂靜脈中注射過去，很快被撕裂的地方就止了血。

“是確保後方沒有怪物嗎?”中島敦一臉緊繃地說:“至少現在我們沒有遇上新的怪物。”

深有感觸的卡里奧讚賞地望了中島敦一眼。

“如果當初那些人有你一半聰明就好……沒錯，只要關上一定數量的門，就能排除出正常的路，剩下的通道也只會連結到同一個地方去，但越是這樣做，遇上那些怪物的機率就遇高。”

“好了。”

乾淨俐落地包紮好，與謝野晶子站起來，而手木倉重新握在手中：“但你說你是跟其他人一起——”

“與謝野醫師?!”

在中島敦跟上鳴電氣愕然下，與謝野晶子笑了笑，眼神很平静，手木倉卻對準了卡里奧。

“抱歉，但我這邊都是小孩多，而且還走失了一個，橘髮藍眼的。”

警惕地看著卡里奧，與謝野晶子看著眼前這個充滿怪異的男人:“不是我不信任你，但我不清楚你，還有你口中的其餘的人……說來聽聽。”

“橘髮藍眼的沒有見過。”

在與謝野晶子這句疑問之下，卡里奧想了想便搖頭。

然後似想起什麼，卡里奧卻是冷笑一聲：“至於我的同伴，如果一會兒打開這扇門、又沒有死光的話可能還會有，但現在就剩下我一個。”

“之前在那個房間遇襲時，我是前鋒，而那個西裝混帳毫不猶豫地就將之前一直保護著他的副隊長給推下樓，讓他成為自己的肉盾，”指了指左邊已經沒有門板的門，說到這裡，卡里奧的臉不禁變得猙獰起來：“那隻該死的豬活生生地將副隊給吃了……”

“你說什麼？”中島敦的瞪大眼睛：“活生生的——吃了？”

“你們沿路沒有看過血嗎？” 站起來的動作卻是一滯，卡里奧一臉好奇反問中島敦：“這次牽扯的人數不算少，能走到這裡，沿途屍體什麼的你們都應該看過了吧？”

“我們過來時，最多的是那些黑暗。”與謝野晶子面無表情地解釋道：“那麼那個西裝混帳呢？”

“在那混帳要走出門前將他擱倒扔在房間內了。”站在門前，卡里奧笑呵呵的說着：“副隊一個人怪孤單的，我就找多個人陪陪他。”

言下之意是那個西裝人應該跟副隊一起便當了。

“我已經把我知的都告訴你們，所以我不會再有第二個選擇。”

卡里奧試試動左手，卻沒有任何知覺後，望向與謝野晶子的眼中充滿誠懇：“以我目前的身體狀態，大概也就能打得過黃頭髮的那名小哥。不放心的話，我可以走在前方。”

“而且最前方，如無意外的話，就是剛剛波動源所在的大廳。”

“剩下的那一半，我懂如何斷掉。”

伸出的右手掌心中，有個雷達似的小機器，正一閃一閃地發出紅光。

“如何？”

卡里奧臉上是信心十足的微笑。

與謝野晶子笑了笑。

“成交。”


	15. Scene 9 - 危在旦夕

“可能隨時有怪物出現，”

一臉無所謂的，卡里奧看著與謝野晶子將他的刀交給渡我被身子，在所有人都進入防禦狀態後，站在最前方，卡里奧小心翼翼地推開了房門。

“你們最好有心理準備。”

門推開了。

一行人小心翼翼地進入了大廳的範圍。

很重的味道。

“啊——”

在血液方面比任何人都要敏感，渡我被身子第一時間低呼出來。

是血的氣味。

“咳、咳！”

腥甜得嗆人、濃烈的血腥味在打開門是第一時間湧出，很快便嗅到那般嗆人的氣味，肺中只有那股血腥味，來不用袖子捂住了自己鼻子，上鳴電氣跟中島敦都不禁咳嗽起來。

四周觀望了一下，跟別的房間通道不同，大廳一開始時很陰暗，但當一走出陰影範圍，中央位置異常一片光亮、彷佛就是要刻意讓眾人能清楚地看見一切。

“——這！”

首當其衝的與謝野晶子簡直不能相信眼前所看到的場景。

血一般的景色。

——是煉獄。

不知有多少的人死在這個大廳中。

瞳孔收縮成一點，此時的大廳猶如浸於鮮血中，死死地看著大廳內的一切，與謝野晶子看著眼前異常慘烈的狀況臉色瞬間變得青白。

“嗚——”

而今天前、上鳴電氣只是一名普通的學生，根本沒見過這種慘烈場面，看到後就直接癱軟在地，此時更是幹嘔連膽汁給吐出來，看得卡里奧只是搖頭。

“……所以呢，我才說要有心理準備呢，醫師閣下。”

“這、這是什麼啊——”

臉色極為難看、駭然後退的中島敦碰一下就撞上了牆壁。

比之前所遇到的血腥味道都要濃郁，濃烈到令人作嘔，當兩人的眼睛習慣了眼前的光明後，鮮血鋪滿整個地板，目光所至、隨處都是不知是人體哪個部位的屍塊，血色的內臟碎片跟穢物混在一起，斷裂的殘肢跟碎肉塊散落一地。

鮮血把他們拉回了殘酷的現實中。

伴隨著上鳴電氣的嘔吐聲，大廳中沒有一個地方是乾淨的，連空氣都是濃郁得化不開的血腥味，幾乎一步就是一個血腳印。

“比之前離開時，死了更多人……嗎。”

臉色也不好看，卡里奧看著地上的那片碎屍，只幽幽地說了這一句。

“嘔！”

中島敦扶著牆邊，再也忍不住，不由得閉上了眼睛跟上鳴電氣一樣立馬扶牆嘔吐起來。

“吶，” 

沒有錯過任何一個微小的細節，與謝野晶子臉色變得青白。

人、肢體跟血組成的空間。

這比起當年與謝野晶子所經歷那屍橫遍野的戰場也相差不遠。

“……卡里奧，你確定，這裡就是所有通道的終點？”

稍微緩過了最初的那陣噁心感，與謝野晶子強行忍住反胃的感覺，目光迅速地掃了一次整個大廳，只有血肉的大廳中沒有半點活人的氣息——而輕言沒有出現在這裡。

也許輕言沒事。

想到這裡，與謝野晶子不禁了鬆口氣。

“確認喔。”

“當時的搜索隊，就是在這裡設立暫時點。”

目測安全，半秒也不想再停留在這裡，小跑般的卡里奧踩住血水走到大廳中央，企圖將一台倒下的機器扶起來：“只是收縮應該還沒有開始，怪物仍舊是分散在其他地方——這是個好事吧？”

“我覺得吧，當務之急不是在這裡嘔吐。”

瞄了眼兩位男生，卡里奧繼續道:“那邊那個唯一沒有吐的勇敢小女生，過來幫我一下。” 

“我、我嗎？” 

被點名的渡我被身子如驚嚇般抬頭。

“對！不想死就趕快過來幫忙吧！”

“是、是！”

避開了與謝野晶子驚訝的目光，渡我被身子只瞄了眼、依舊吐得天昏地暗的上鳴電氣跟中島敦，一邊小心翼翼地躲著地上的碎肉塊就直接跑了過去。

“快點吐完，”

若有所思的地多望了渡我被身子兩眼，轉身與謝野晶子拍了拍仍在嘔吐的中島敦旁：“接下來還有仗要打。”

“我、我儘快……”

從暈眩中努力回復過來，紅著眼的中島敦只能勉強點點頭。

“輕言……”

與謝野晶子覺得自己的心越來越沉重。

不知輕言有沒有召喚出新的同伴？

看著大廳只有兩扇打開的門，假如門仍舊是開著的話，那麼輕言無論如何也不能趕到這裡。

“……”

與謝野晶子一咬牙，強行壓下住心中的不安，慢慢走到那門前。

“我沒有消失，就代表契約依舊存在。”

就算有多擔心，與謝野晶子也只能將賭輕言是個好運的。

“儘快趕過來吧，輕言。”

喃喃地道，手握上那分隔開兩邊空間的門，與謝野晶子地關上了門。

啪嗒。

門關上的聲音在這靜寂的大廳中格外清晰。

空間重新連接。

“為什麼要關門？”

兩人合力已經將機器扶好，渡我被身子站在卡里奧身後，看著那螢幕亮起松了口氣，而卡里奧一邊調整機器，一邊看著目光仍盯著與謝野晶子。

大廳中只剩下另一扇未閉上的門。

“你知道，把門打開才是最好的防禦方法。”

踢開那礙事的人頭，一邊操作機器，卡里奧不贊同地對與謝野晶子呐喊道：“保持門打開，隔離開確認有怪物的空間，小姐你不是不知道那個怪物可以撞門進來的嗎！”

而與謝野晶子正站在那扇沒閉上的門前。

“我有同伴在趕過來。”

與謝野晶子握緊了門柄說: “輕言他——”

“別說笑了！”

與謝野晶子還想說什麼，卻是被卡里奧打斷了。

“你不會是認真吧？這種情況誰也懂得選擇吧？！”

“那裡都自顧不暇，”

卡里奧皺眉頭，臉上陰暗的神情越來越重，連珠帶炮地道: “落單的話，生存機率有多低，況且這裡還有其他人——”

“賭一個走失的人，還是這邊安全可以離開的五個人？”

這番說話說得非常有道理，下一秒他心裡一滯，上鳴電氣跟渡我被身子互相對視了一眼，都從對方的目光中讀到了一絲不安。

“你就不怕這裡再發生什麼變故嗎？”

卡里奧望向忍住嘔心感的中島敦，又望向與謝野晶子的眼神充滿了難以置信。

“走失的人和你只能活一個、你選擇誰活?”

死死地瞪著與謝野晶子，冷笑的卡里奧深呼吸了一口氣，用力推了上鳴電氣後背一把，對渡我被身子開口催促道：“去把門打開，趁還來得及。”

被推前的上鳴電氣朝著門走了兩步，身體一滯又停了下來。

“……與謝野醫師？”

上鳴電氣直接愣在了原地，求救般望向與謝野晶子卻沒有動，腳上卻似是踩到什麼，下意識地看向滾到腳邊的那顆死不瞑目的人頭，藍色的眼珠正死死地盯著他。

“快去！”

可能是看上鳴電氣還沒有邁動步伐的意思，卡里奧又再催促。

“不准去！”

“你這樣是在賭！”卡里奧瞪大雙眼。

“我不會放棄輕言！”與謝野晶子回瞪過去：“只要我在場，我就能保證所有人的安危！”

“我絕不會放棄在場任何一個人！”

而卡里奧跟與謝野晶子正在對峙著。

上鳴電氣的身顫抖了一下，而渡我被身子的眼中卻因與謝野晶子的話閃爍著不明的光。

一時間氣氛變得死寂。

兩個選擇，打開門原地等機器啟動，然後安全逃離；或者關上門，進入隨時遇上怪物的危險中，盼望輕言來得及回來。

生、或者死。

在沉默中首先出聲的是上鳴電氣。

“會趕過來的。”

上鳴電氣看著腳邊的那顆頭顱，突然間出聲。

“沒有與謝野醫師，一開始我們就已經死了吧？”

低著頭，上鳴電氣的聲音一開始說得很慢，然後慢慢的加速。

“況且沒有輕言，現在我們還在那個房間中，說不定還會走進那遍致死的黑暗中。”

堅定的目光看向與謝野晶子，上鳴電氣的話充滿了肯定。

“所以說，我們都是與謝野晶子跟言君還有敦是同伴吧？都一起走到這裡，是絕不能放棄任何一個同伴。”

“上鳴……”

與謝野晶子錯愕地望向了上鳴電氣。

“我也是跟電氣君同一個想法哦？”

渡我被身子朝卡里奧甜甜的笑了一個。

“同伴，就是在一起的人吧？”

扶好機器，連指尖上都染滿血液，嗅著那血腥的氣味，眼神變得興奮的渡我被身子，像是做了什麼決定一樣跑到上鳴電氣身旁。

“……而且，現．在．是不能打開。”

說完，渡我被身子便深呼吸了一口氣。

“定位是靠門及閘之間的話，難道那一邊打開的門沒有連接到其他空間去嗎——不對，這也說不通。”

望向卡里奧的目光很怪，渡我被身子歪了歪頭，染血的手指輕點上嘴唇，背向上鳴電氣的臉上展露出帶血的笑容。

“剛剛的通道到大廳是沒有怪物存在，但門關上後，你不能確保現在的門後沒有怪物。”

笑得嘴巴擴展到一個不可思議的幅度、讓人感到不舒服的笑容越露越大，渡我被身子如突然間開竅，腦袋轉得超快: “如果我沒猜錯的話，門後刷出怪物的話，我們就算跑多快，也比不上怪物撲上來的速度。”

“所以，以渡我桑的說法，既然已經關了，等了這麼長時間，也不見得有什麼東西出來。要真有危險的話，早該出來了。”

聽到渡我被身子的說話，上鳴電氣一臉恍然大悟：“這扇門已經關上的現在，不再開啟才是最好的吧？”

卡里奧沒有回答上鳴電氣的問題，那臉驚怒已經不見，反而一臉休閒地看著與謝野晶子。

“晚了。”

卡里奧吹了聲口哨，看著與謝野晶子立即後退回來，手木倉瞬間對準那片黑暗，而在與謝野晶子剛剛走到的門的方向，可疑的聲音正從那門邊響起——

“與謝野醫師！”中島敦連忙趕了過去。

此時的聲音卻是打斷了與謝野晶子的行動。

門要打開了。

“你最好期盼，後邊沒有怪物吧？”

根本不覺得那小手木倉可以做到什麼，卡里奧看著與謝野晶子舉起那把木倉，一臉嘲笑地繼續道：“我運氣不錯，陪葬也的人也比我副隊多。”

立即反應過來的上鳴電氣將渡我被身子掩護在身後，而中島敦則是慌忙站在與謝野晶子身旁。

啪！

黑暗中傳來有節奏的聲音，只是踩在那血泊中，一時間讓人分不出是什麼的腳步聲。

感到喉嚨在發幹，與謝野晶子覺得連握住木倉的手都在顫抖。

是輕言？

還是怪物？

時間一分一秒地過去，有什麼東西從黑暗中走出來——

是一個金髮的小蘿莉。

與現在猶如恐怖片中的場景格格不入的精緻小女孩。

眾人突然間滿臉的驚訝。

“愛麗斯？”

一個名字直接從與謝野晶子口中叫了出來。

金髮蘿莉的名字直接衝口而出，基本上可以說跟愛麗斯綁定在一起，與謝野晶子看著緊接著走出來的人，在看清對方時，手上的木倉卻是放了下來。

“果然是你。”

一臉的厭惡，跟接其後的黑髮男人，與謝野晶子看到森鷗外時第一個反應就是嘔心。

反而森鷗外的目光卻是帶上了一絲錯愕。

“是妳啊。”

臉色很快化成一片和善，森鷗外將目光從地上的人移開，在對上與謝野晶子那毫不掩飾的厭惡時，一臉純良的森鷗外只是笑了笑：“看來是我跟你的緣分呢，與謝野。”

與謝野晶子嘖了一聲。

“還真的不淺，而且還是孽緣吧了 ？”

手放鬆下來，與謝野晶子差點沒反了個白眼，瞬間理解到對方是如何出現，直接地問：“輕言呢？”

“Boss在我身後喔？”

目光從上鳴電氣劃到渡我被身子、再由中島敦望到卡里奧，表情再也沒有變過的森鷗外直接一句boss就將立場表明，然後側身對後方喊道：“可以進來了，鏡花。”

不止一人。

然後從黑暗中走出來的，是互相扶持著，在看到大廳情況後，同樣吐得一臉菜色的君輕言跟泉鏡花。

“太好了，你沒事。”

與謝野晶子在看到活生生的君輕言那一刻，只感到心情都放鬆下來。

“輕言。”

久違的聲音，君輕言在看見到與謝野晶子時，覺得連眼淚都快要掉出來。

“與謝野醫師！”

看著與謝野晶子跟君輕言的相聚，森鷗外很自覺地守在一旁，目光毫不意外地掃到在邊上的中島敦。

“所以說，武裝偵探社的人都在。”

而這個時期的森鷗外看著一臉疑惑的中島敦，點頭權當打了招呼。

完全不明白眼前的男人是誰，中島敦一臉疑惑地望向了與謝野晶子，看著眼前的兩人一臉莫名。

聳聳肩的森鷗外低頭看著愛麗斯:“一點也不有趣呢，愛麗斯醬。”

而泉鏡花只是靜靜地站在一旁看著。

“所以你就是來說這些廢話？”

眼神從泉鏡花身上的短刀略過，與謝野晶子臉上努力地維持住，忍住上前毆打森鷗外的衝動。

“好吧，情報交換。”

森鷗外聳肩，眼光掃過一旁假裝調整機器實際在偷聽的卡里奧:

“畢竟輕言的安全最要緊，不是嗎？”

看著與謝野晶子跟森鷗外走到一旁，而新來的君輕言跟泉鏡花則興奮地跟中島敦他們聚集一起—— 一時間機器旁就只有卡里奧一人。

“什麼嘛，全都是你們的人。”

卡里奧看著上演的團聚，輕嘖了聲：“不過是人也就算了。”

“別理那個混帳。”

剛說完，卡里奧就被上鳴電氣狠狠地瞪了眼。

“所以你沒事、實在是太好了！”

語氣中帶住連上鳴電氣都不自覺的激動，眼都紅了，上鳴電氣在看到安全出現的君輕言時，忍不住走上前，連同中島敦一起緊緊地攬過君輕言的肩膀。

“啊？”

“唉？”

第一次被人這樣子的攬肩膀，夾在上鳴電氣跟中島敦中間，君輕言聽著上鳴電氣帶上咽哽的聲音，再看著對面中島敦一臉安心的表情，只覺得一直在緊崩的身體都放鬆下來。

“太好呢，能看到你安全，言君。”

將刀子收回去，渡我被身子看著君輕言，兩隻手縮在衣袖中，怪異的神情變回了那種正常女生的笑容。

“我們一直、一直都信你會回來的。”

君輕言看著眼前激動的兩人，突然間胸中有種說不出的感覺。

“大家……”

“好了，你們男孩子們要攬多久？”笑著分開三人，渡我被身子看著泉鏡花：“言君幫我們介紹一下吧？新的同伴？”

而一旁快速交換完情報，森鷗外走到卡里奧邊：“如果完全啟動，還要多少久？”

“現在的也差不多，我在調最後的資料了。”

看著森鷗外就本能地感到不好惹，卡里奧很光棍解釋道：“機器就我一個人懂操控，需要將精力集中。”

然後怕是森鷗外會放棄他，卡里奧連忙再補多句。

“就算你們人多，我掛了這裡定然更加難以逃脫，你們都得保障我的安全。”

“沒問題，”

森鷗外仍然是無害的表情，淡淡道：“至少在你調整好前，你都是安全的。”

與謝野晶子只是看著森鷗外答應了卡里奧。

“那個呢……”

不知道為什麼，明明已經跟與謝野晶子他們會合，沒有耽擱太長的時間，但這個房間始終給君輕言一種心悸的感覺。

就似是有什麼危機在逼近。

“輕言?”

君輕言再次將思緒給帶回來。

“啊！”

突然間君輕言捂著一邊眼睛低呼出來。

眼睛要燒起來了！

那一刹那，不安的煩躁，然後再次視野又一次發熱，眼框燙得要燒起來似的。

真實感極為強烈——

“要來了！”

大家這才回過神來。

“所有人準備！”

與謝野晶子第一時間命令道。

知道君輕言的眼睛意味什麼，以免錯過最佳襲擊時間，目光盯著門的方向，在場所有人都各自緊握上手中的武器。

“鏡花！”

在泉鏡花的訝異下，拉過那紅色的和服，君輕言直接將自己的手機塞入了泉鏡花的手上。

“手機。”

不解地接過手機，泉鏡花輕輕低下頭，那手機上直接顯示的，是“通話中”。

“為什麼？”

“比起我落指令，由你自身決定夜叉白雪的行動更好吧？”

“我的安全，就交給你了喔？”

緊緊地握住手機，泉鏡花重重地點了頭。

“救我——” 

一聲的尖叫聲突然間在大廳響起。

是一開始、另外一扇沒有關上的門。

後面的腳步聲越發清晰起來，緊接淒厲的長嚎聲從房間另一邊傳出，隨即的腳步聲越發清晰起來，一個人影猛然出現在轉角位，而血紅色的身影正緊隨那個人影迅速朝他們奔來。

“嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷———”

而緊接著的，是那令人恐懼的嚎叫。

剛踩進大廳，大喜的男子在看到與謝野晶子時，不甘死亡的男子立馬跑過去，伸手一撲直接大喊：“我後邊有怪物！”

“混帳！”

“別扯！”

隨著怪物沖入大廳，被男人的手拉住衣袖，與謝野晶子直接用右手的木倉對準了黑暗，憑感覺射出了三木倉，聽著黑暗中的痛吼聲，一擊得手後與謝野晶子拽著染血男人的胳膊便往回跑。

在跑回眾人的安全圈時，銀光直接從男人的手邊滑過，森鷗外看著那男人的動作，從衣袖中滑出的手術刀緩緩收了回去。

那男人放開了與謝野晶子，完全沒有唯意到那柄只差一點點插進去的手術刀。

“啊！！”

而男人身上穿的，是一身染血的西裝。

“喂，你幹什麼！”

一眼便看清安全位置，下一秒如泥鰍般躲在君輕言身後，君輕言猛地一哆嗦，西裝男直接拽住了君輕言衣領，還在喘氣的西裝男只是咧嘴一笑。

那個西裝男正是卡里奧口中，毫不猶豫地就將之前一直保護著他的副隊長給推下樓，讓他成為自己的肉盾，一個一照臉就拉住與謝野晶子，將自身躲藏在女人身的混帳。

“靠！”

仇人見面份外眼紅，看到對方拉住君輕言衣袖，也只得放下了自己的手，用腳跺了跺地面，卡里奧恨恨地瞪著那個人：“為什麼你沒死在那裡！”

“連你也沒死，” 

看樣子此時已經沒有力氣跑路，西裝男笑起來：“那我更加不會死吧？”

“切！”

卡里奧望了一眼西裝男，扭頭便將注意力轉回去。

“你們來爭取時間！”

恨不得自己身上有三隻手，瘋狂地敲那鍵盤，卡里奧嫌惡地看著那刻意縮入安全圈的西裝男，直接向君輕言命令道：“斷開連接時，我不能受到打擾！”

話音剛落，剛才的豬型怪物已經沖入了大廳。

咻咻咻——

嘭！

愛麗斯第一波的針筒射擊通通被豬型怪物以跟身型不符的敏捷躲開，再躲過與謝野晶子的槍擊，怪物轉身就向君輕言方向撲過去。

“敦！”

在與謝野晶子的大吼之下中島敦也是立馬反應過來，中島敦直接虎化將豬型怪物踢向一邊。

“拜託了！夜叉白雪！將怪物砍掉！”

不再遲疑，泉鏡花對著手機落下指令！

紫色的夜叉白雪出現，配合敦的動作，將怪物直接迫向牆邊——

“斬下去！！！”

明明中島敦跟泉鏡花是第一次合作，整個過程動作卻乾淨俐落，招式一氣呵成，視線所及之處，皆是那呼嘯的刀光——

怪物在刀光下化成一堆肉塊。

還沒有等聚眾人松一口氣，顫顫巍巍的聲音就傳入耳中。

“不止一頭——”

感受到了來自靈魂深處的恐懼，用手捂住了自己的面部，西裝男突然深深地說：“我出來的時候，那裡至少有一群。”

話音剛落，接二連三的嚎叫聲從遙遠的地方傳來——慘叫聲響徹著整個大廳。

而門板則成為了地上的其中一塊碎片。

門已經沒有了。

“你他媽的就是個禍害!”

氣得一臉扭曲的卡里奧直接爆上粗口。

此時在場的所有人都是一臉駭然，在森鷗外逐漸碎裂的笑容的目光的注視下，現在連森鷗外都有種想打死西裝男的衝動。

“聽著，”

森鷗外跟與謝野晶子面面相覷。

“與謝野晶子你跟著輕言，boss安全活下去才是最重要的。”

將一把砍刀如變戲法般拋給與謝野晶子，此時森鷗外看向上鳴電氣跟渡我被身子還有卡里奧:“至於你們，則跟著鏡花行動。”

跟據與謝野晶子的情報，森鷗外又望了君輕言一眼才繼續道。

“但不要指望我能保護你們，畢竟怪物不知有多少，而在場有戰鬥力也沒有幾個。”

明白自己沒有戰鬥力，看森鷗外為他們安全而仍舊將泉鏡花分給他們，上鳴電氣跟渡我被身子鄭重點點頭，跟卡里奧走到了泉鏡花那邊去。

“最後，我跟中島敦殿后。”

直接下命令，走近到君輕言旁，森鷗外陰晦地將西裝男單手提起，一下便扔到門口的方向:“至於這個，說不定一會兒我們誘餌能用得上。”

“我同意。”

冷眼看著森鷗外的動作，卡里奧涼涼地補上一句。

“我不同意!!”

一個拋物線，一臉擔驚受怕的西裝男直接拋到了那個門的方向。

“我只是一般市民！”

西裝男臉色大變，掙扎想跑回去，卻被一把手術刀狠狠地釘在地上。

略略一動，皺眉的森鷗外只是冷漠地看著西裝男。

“你們是英雄吧？”

“有那麼厲害的能力、就應該保護我們這些市民！”

失望的神情溢於言表，西裝男努力地想將那釘住他褲管的手術刀拔出來，越說越激動，說到最後不知為何話題一轉，竟然直接氣急敗壞地。

“我會查到你的英雄執照！”

“絕對會向英雄協會投訴你——”

一塊血肉精准地扔進了西裝男的口，將他的歇斯底里的話塞斷。

“在場沒有任何人是英雄。”

滿臉不甘的卡里奧直接打斷西裝男的說話，帶著氣憤跟扭曲的表情道：

“唯．一．的．英．雄——”

不禁歎了口氣，卡里奧走上前，拔起那把手術刀，一腳刻意踩落西裝男手上。

“啊啊啊啊！”

難以置信地看著腳底下的手，慘叫的西裝男卻是猛然一顫。

卡里奧興趣觀察西裝男近距離猙獰表情，不慌不忙地提醒西裝男一個事實。

“——已經被你推進了怪物的口中，你忘記了嗎？”

一直寂靜無聲的大廳突然震動了一下。

啪嗒——

聽到啪嗒一聲，一時間所有人都看向了發聲源。

朝著一旁的牆壁看去，那本應空無一物的牆壁上，時隱時現的，一道階梯慢慢浮現出。

上鳴電氣看著那道階梯，只覺得越來越眼熟。

“是我看到的門！”

門是半打開的。

上鳴電氣看著門後的的景象，突然間像是想起來什麼一樣，失聲地喊：“是商場！”

人性就在這個時間顯露出來了。

第一個反應過來的，是被踩在地上的西裝男。

“什麼！”

也沒有料到西裝男說翻臉就翻臉，剛剛還嚷著自己是一般市民，需要保護的西裝男，在門出現的那瞬間，知道門已經開啟，毫不猶豫地第一時間便沖了上去。

“誰都不能阻止我！”

而所有事情都在那一瞬間發生。

隨即一陣扭曲至極的咆哮聲在外面響起，眼前的黑暗猶如怪物的出產地，只見那堆索命的怪物直奔而來，窄小的門堵塞住好幾隻想要衝進來的怪物，不知那扇門框還可以撐多久。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

看眾人仍舊是沒緩過神來，沒有猶豫，到了這個時候，眼中的光似乎已經消失，西裝男突然間並發出另人吃驚的力量，一下子沖到上鳴電氣身前，把一旁的上鳴電氣一把推過去怪物的方向。

“去死吧！”

“什麼——”

一愣之下，一臉懵的上鳴電氣看到不遠處怪物終於突破了門，直接朝他沖來。

“快跑！”

“電氣君！”

就在這危在旦夕的時刻，渡我被身子一下子撲倒上鳴電氣，拉著連續打了幾個滾，脫離了怪物的爪擊。

突然一聲歡呼的尖叫從卡里奧身後響起，此時的西裝男已經成功穿越過那一道門。

而怪物的攻擊仍舊持續。

“嗷嗷嗷！！！”

沉重的蹄子濺起一地血花，硬是向前沖的怪物硬是轉過身體，眼睛死死地瞪向渡我被身子，一個衝突就撲上去。

“小子！”

滾成一團的渡我被身子搭在上鳴電氣身上，而那只怪物就像被激怒似的，張嘴就咬——

“抱歉！”

而在渡我被身子撲了出去的那剎那間、下意識往後一瞧，只能說出一句抱歉。

“啊呀！”

君輕言下一秒便轉身沖前，壓低的身子直接往地上那堆血肉中一抽——

“輕言！”

此時與謝野晶子的臉色也是要多難看就有多難看。

君輕言在怪物咬空那一下趕上、手上抓起一個不知名的骨頭便直接插到那怪物的眼上。

“嗚嗷嗷嗷嗷———”

那眼睛一張一合，血慢慢從眼裡流出來，怪物發出一聲淒厲至極的慘叫。

距離怪物最近的君輕言一陣暈眩，感覺自己的耳膜快要震碎了。

“趴下！”

然後君輕言只感到握住骨頭的手臂火辣辣地痛。

有什麼東西將君輕言向前用力一撞。

半暈的君輕言一聲後趴下身來，多虧地上佈滿鮮血，從後趕上一撲的卡里奧將君輕言三人如同滾筒般直接撞到牆邊

“與謝野！”

而配合上卡里奧的與謝野晶子，針筒跟手術刀將怪物的嘴撞開，而與謝野晶子則將那把砍刀頂在那怪物張開的血盆大口上。

“敦！”

“夜叉白雪、砍死怪物！”

先是刀光怪物的腦袋滾落到地上，隨即虎爪將怪物那擁腫的身子化為了噴灑的鮮血濺了中島敦一身。

而脖頸噴灑出的鮮血更是直接糊了與謝野晶子一臉。

“與謝野醫師！”

幸好的是，在卡里奧、與謝野晶子、中島敦跟泉鏡花合力下，君輕言他們總算是避開了那必死的一擊。

“謝謝你。”

而被撞到另一邊的君輕言道了謝。

“別發呆了!我就是腦袋瘋了才會去救你們!”

卡里奧一副齜牙咧嘴的模樣，勉強站起來，直接提起渡我被身子便用力地跑往樓梯: “你扶那個小子！快! ”

“是!” 君輕言也是反應過來，扶起上鳴電氣就往回跑。

一陣碎裂的聲音傳來，君輕言轉頭一望——

門框連牆壁完全地倒了。

擠在門外的怪物一下子沒有了限制。

“敦！將輕言他們全部扔過去！”

與謝野晶子連責怪君輕言的打算都沒有，看見中島敦跑到君輕言那邊，靈光一閃地喊。

“先上小的！”

卡里奧直接將上鳴電氣跟渡我被身子塞進中島敦的手上。

“失禮了！”

中島敦一下子將上鳴電氣跟渡我被身子舉起，虎化的雙手漲大多幾分，在那用力的一扔、上鳴電氣跟渡我被身子就如炮彈一般直接飛越了門，身影直接消失了。

“小子，捉緊了！”

卡里奥一把抄起君輕言，中島敦一個發力，然後兩人齊齊就飛上了半空。

確認中島敦將君輕言跟卡里奧同樣扔進門，手術刀精准地插入另一頭怪物，連看怪物倒成一團的空隙都沒有，森鷗外眨眼間就跑到與謝野晶子身旁。

“鏡花交給你了！”

“是！”

丟下這樣一句話後，森鷗外此時卻是不慌不忙，直接將與謝野晶子攬入懷抱中。

“喂！森鷗外！” 

隨即卻是反應了過來，與謝野晶子直接看著超近距離的森鷗外，扭頭就想叫中島敦。

“愛麗斯！射擊拜託你了！”

愛麗斯只是笑嘻嘻地具現出一個超巨大的針筒。

只是尖端位置沒有了。

“那麼，要忍好痛哦？林太郎！”

愛麗斯說罷，針筒就以極速地射向森鷗外。

嘭！

森鷗外抱住與謝野晶子硬生生承受了愛麗斯一擊，如同君輕言跟卡里奧一樣，直接往門口飛過去。

“掩護我、夜叉白——”

“抱好她，白髮小哥哥——”

還沒有等泉鏡花說完，嗖一下便跨越過怪物，愛麗斯將泉鏡花塞入中島敦懷中。

中島敦臉色通紅地將泉鏡花抱個滿懷。

如同森鷗外抱與謝野晶子一樣。

“嘻嘻，這樣子就差不多了！”

意識到什麼，中島敦焦急地伸出一隻手。

“等等！那麼你！”

愛麗斯看著森鷗外的手快要消失在門後，手一伸，數量多得嚇人的針筒便浮現在半空！

“總覺得有點奇怪……不管了！趁消失前最後一波！”

出乎所有人的意外，數量龐大的針筒如雨般瀉下，伴隨著怪物的怒吼，中島敦看著愛麗斯閃過怪物一擊，特大跑的針筒炸在地板上，裂開的地板將所有人都炸上了半空。

而地板下的黑暗猛然如潮水般洶湧而出！

無視撲上來的怪物，愛麗斯只是看著森鷗外的身影徹底消失在門後。

得意的表情一僵，一臉不可思議，愛麗斯錯愕的瞪大眼看著自己的手。

“咦？”

沒有消失。

“夜叉白雪！將愛麗斯身前的怪物斬下去！”

刀光將那怪物的身體斬斷，露出後方的金髮小女孩。

“將手給我！”

中島敦抱住泉鏡花在碎片中跳躍，在那片嘶吼中愛麗斯聽到中島敦的叫聲，就在中島敦要出手之際，一個閃身就到了中島敦身前。

“靠你囉！”

說罷愛麗斯便捉住了中島敦那只手。

“嗯！”

確認抓住了愛麗斯的手，中島敦連雙腳都一併虎化，踩在那塊不斷下跌的碎片，一個用力，在那些怪物的嘶吼聲中，躍進了那一扇門中——

“出來了——”

“——愛麗斯！”

在看到最後的中島敦他們出來後，卡里奧毫不猶豫地將一個似是晶體的東西扔入那扇門中。

如平靜的水面被扔入石頭，那扇門從中心開始如水般波紋浮動，就在一個呼吸間，整個門就消聲匿跡，只剩下一塊乾淨的牆壁。

一群人看著不復存在的門，又在原地呆了許久，抬頭看到那片藍天，再看著巷子外立起封鎖線的人，如果不是一身的血跡，整件事就像一個奇怪的笑話。

“活下來了……”

不知是誰說出一句，精神一下子放鬆，腿一軟，上鳴電氣跟渡我被身子都不若而同跌坐在地上。

精疲力竭。

封鎖線外的人群中發出了一聲尖叫，在看到在場的人都是滿身鮮血後，然後開始有救護人員趕過來。

從對面店旁，看著突然間現身的那群人，在人們開始蘇動後，有一個人影刻意將自己躲藏進那片陰影中，輕輕地目送著君輕言一行人被擁上了救護車。

“這次還真是九死一生呢。”

停下了腳步嘟囔著，西裝男的手在顫抖，血從左手臂中緩緩流下。

“差點手臂跟大腳都廢了啊……那個男人才是最危險的吧？”

染血的西裝男低頭看了看大腿，然後空空的右手如變魔術般，指尖間忽然多了一個小小的玻璃珠。

“不過總算連投名狀都有了，也不算我白跑一趟。應該可以賣個好價錢呢……”

西裝男想了想，輕輕將玻璃珠舉起。

在陽光下，透明的玻璃珠中，隱約可以看見那塊蜷縮怪物的屍骸。

身影直接縮回那片黑暗，那片陰影慢慢回歸寂靜，彷佛從來都沒有人存在過。


	16. Scene 10 - 考雄英?

從錯亂點中逃出已經到第三天，在各人於第一天的震撼中回復過來後，一堆人塞在眼見變得狹小的安全屋內，圍繞住狹小的茶几，眾人不是坐在沙發就是坐在地上，直接開了第一次的交流會。

說白就是替新召喚出來的眾人做知識普及。

交待完基本的注意事項，再普及一下現在這個世界觀亂糟糟的基本資料，還有從君輕言那邊榨取出來的系統情報，除了慣性用腦的森鷗外，剩下的人都是聽得腦袋一遍漿糊。

“那就讓boss去當英雄吧？”

會議開到一半，在各人匯報大家所查到的情報，而森鷗外掌握所有資訊後，直接拍板拋出一個令人震盪的提議。

“什麼？！”

嚇到差點將紅茶噴出來，連反駁都顧不上，君輕言瞪大雙眼，完全不能相信自己耳朵聽到了什麼。

“——要我去當英雄？森先生、你不是在開玩笑吧？！”

森鷗外回應給君輕言的是一個高深莫測的微笑。

“愛麗絲也覺得，輕言去當英雄也不錯噢？輕言感覺就似是個故事主角，外掛什麼的都不是有齊了麼？”輕輕點了點手指，愛麗絲隨後補多一刀：“反正輕言是個擁有系統金手指的男人呢。”

他，君輕言主角命？

然後君輕言只是想吐槽。

等從錯亂點中走出來，終於有空可以仔細查看這個金手指系統時，滿懷驚喜到失望，君輕言發現，這個系統實際上並沒有想像中的那麼厲害，可以讓人“嗖”一聲成為龍傲天的能力。

至少現在他也只能是“君輕言”而不是“龍輕言”。

擁有可以召喚文豪的金手指系統，然後可以使用被召喚出來的文豪能力？

一個超推理完爆全場智商、然後開着白虎身穿羅生門砍遍全場？

——發夢想多了。

或者可以從遊戲穿梭現實，把遊戲中的金銀礦石拿出來具現到現實中、再以牧場物語方式，憑空變出一堆的蔬菜然後用金光閃閃的廚具料理出有特殊爆衣功能的菜色？

——沒有可能性。

讓所有召喚出來的文豪，如森鷗外等人跪拜在地上俯首稱臣、自帶忠誠度100%、帶上左手港黑右手武偵橫掃日本成為新一代的卡密大人？

一頭冷汗的君輕言表示他還想自己的頭顱好好地待在脖子上 。

雖然森鷗外口中仍舊稱呼君輕言為boss,但實際上召喚出來的文豪，更似是大家合作伙伴的關係，也不等於君輕言有任何人的控制權。

君輕言望向對面坐着默不出聲的芥川龍之介，凌厲的眼神差點沒把君輕言給射穿個洞來。

完全沒有絲毫能談的感覺。

最多只能說，召喚出來的文豪，對君輕言有份起初的好感度，最佳例子就似是老闆給部門介紹一個突然間空降的部門主管，大家都會知道來的是什麼人、而且都會給上一定的好意跟面子。

不過份好也不算壞，就是現在君輕言的感覺。

畢竟所有召喚出來的人，都是獨立的個體，沒有被植入什麼唯我獨尊的可疑思維控制、也沒有主從關係，除卻森鷗外對君輕言喊boss的惡趣味，各人的關係網也沒有被強行扭曲。

正如芥川龍之介只認同森鷗外為boss而沒有當君輕言是一回事，新出來的組合會長法蘭西斯也只當君輕言是個不能斷盟的永久合作伙伴。

而比較熟悉一點的，畢竟一起經歷過錯亂點，中島敦則是當君輕言是個初交的朋友，說不上好也說不上壞。

而至於泉鏡花……君輕言表示對方一直都是處於除了中島敦能跟她說兩句，其餘就是沉默，不是點頭就是搖頭，實在是看不出是什麼想法來。

唯一的好處，就是明明三個不同勢力都集中在一起，而他君輕言還沒有被當場幹掉吧？

就算大家對呼應契約的記憶都好像合謀地被某樣不知明的東西吞掉了，除了大家都有種自己確實是自願簽下契約的模糊感覺，再詳細點的就說不出來了。這個掛住萬神殿名字的金手指系統，好像除了召喚文豪野犬中的文豪外，就真的什麼特殊功效都沒有。

所以君輕言也確實弄不透這個系統的確實用途。

“而且，按你所言，那個系統也不見得是很可靠吧？”

法蘭西斯輕輕地放下茶杯，身體放鬆地佔據了沙發的另一邊。

沙發只有大佬能坐，森鷗外跟法蘭西斯各佔據一邊，中間就隔了個愛麗絲。附有一提，君輕言則是坐在另一邊地上，在與謝野晶子旁邊坐着。

“我說呢，”

與謝野晶子仍舊沒有忘記當初君輕言一爆料便出事，略有不安地道：“這樣子真的是沒有問題？”

“不用擔心，與謝野。當我們都被契約歸納成其中一個零件時，雙向地，適當的權限也會對我們去開放。”

絲毫沒有擔心，森鷗外只是輕鬆地說着：“看，現在boss將所有資料公開了，仍舊沒有什麼事情發生就是個好證明。”

君輕言只能暗嘆氣。

單單是一個森鷗外已經那麼難纏，君輕言忽然間不能想像，等文豪中那幾位智商擔當都出現時，自己在太宰治江戶川亂步他們眼中，大概跟裸奔沒有什麼分別吧？

反正在公開見誠下，一個前世沒有什麼勾心鬥角，重生後反而活回去的君輕言根本存不下秘密、被森鷗外還有法蘭西斯一個套一個準，再加上契約基本上是誰都能看到的關係，自問智商根本玩不過森鷗外，老老實實都交待出來，還有復寫出來，被公開閱覽的帽子先生所補發協議，基本的系統狀態也被眾人給推敲到一定程度。

契約目標是修復世界。

構成主要的軸心程序是君輕言，然後被召喚出來的眾人則是以輔助零件的方式，一同與君輕言協助修復世界。

算是被契約更新，而強行拖下水的眾人也算是默認了這個梗。

“感覺腦子完全不夠用。”

默默盤算了在場勢力，只感到武偵這邊完全欠缺智力擔當，與謝野晶子輕輕嘆氣：“為什麼輕言你沒有把太宰或者亂步給召喚出來呢？”

芥川龍之介的眼神突然間一亮。

“的確，假如有太宰君的話，情報分析會更加容易吧。”

摸摸下巴，見與謝野晶子提起太-，有點感慨的森鷗外不着痕跡地掃過沒作聲的法蘭西斯:“不過boss已經很努力了，不是把芥川也召喚出來了嗎？”

“拜託了，森先生，叫我輕言吧……求你了。”君輕言不用看也知道，他都快要被芥川龍之介的眼神給瞪死了。

“但是！”

一直沉寂沒有出聲的芥川龍之介看過來，凌厲的瞳孔中閃過瘋狂。

君輕言彷彿看見芥川那身黑衣在鼓動。

“你竟然沒有把太宰先生給召喚出來！而是將這玩意給召喚出來！”

一臉憤怒的芥川龍之介接近低吼地喊出來。

被芥川龍之介這樣子瞪着，君輕言覺得自己的冷汗都冒出來了。

“喂、什麼叫做這種玩意？”

旁邊坐着的法蘭西斯頓時間不滿了，皺眉頭帶上不爽地道：“好歹我也是組合的會長，管好你的嘴巴，瘋狗。”

“抱歉呢，芥川他很在意太宰，所以看不到太宰會比較激動。”

森鷗外帶點歉意地笑了笑：“SR的組合會長法蘭西斯先生。”

法蘭西斯的眼睛威脅地掃了過去。

森鷗外的眼神也是同樣危險直接迎了上去。

“呃、那個……”

在場的氣氛一時間緊繃起來。

“——不過話說呢，林太郎是SSR吧？”

清脆的聲音響起，一旁的愛麗絲彷彿看不見壓抑的氣氛，轉而望向君，一臉好奇地問：“為什麼只有林太郎跟鏡花是SSR呢？”

“啊——？”

因為我非洲。

眼睛紅紅的君輕言差點衝口而出。

“呃，我也很好奇呢。”

遲疑着的中島敦也跟着開口，被召喚出來那麼神奇的事也算了，當初知道了大家居然還有位階可以分，他還真是吃驚。中島敦對這個問題好奇而久：“SSR跟SR，表面上還真的是看不出什麼分別。”

這個還真的是個好問題。

君輕言剛想回答，未等張口時，一邊的芥川龍之介已經將話題搶了過去。

“那是因為你蠢，連這麼簡單的都分辨不出，所以你只是個SR，人虎。”

芥川龍之介涼涼地開口，繼續一開口就是刺。

“你也只是個SR！”

中島敦無辜地被芥川龍之介罵了一句，連日相處下沒有打架但來不斷被diss、再好脾氣也忍不住發火:“芥川龍之介，我可不認為你跟我大家都是SR的有什麼分別！”

“確實我也只是個SR，但說你蠢卻不是因為SR。”

刻意將頭轉向另一邊，總算將目標移轉到中島敦，芥川龍之介悠悠地道，語氣中的嘲諷卻是如何都掩蓋不住：“連自己的力量受到限制也察覺不到，真不知你當初甚麼會被懸賞價值七十億。”

“我、我被懸賞七、七十億？！”

聞言的中島敦驚嚇地叫了出來。

“七十億？！”

一旁的與謝野晶子也不禁驚呼起來。

“我沒有聽過這種事，我們偵探社員被懸賞什麼的。”

頭痛地按住腦袋，頭一次聽聞七十億這件事的與謝野晶子皺眉道：“這是什麼一回事？森鷗外？”

“或許你應該問的是旁邊那位孤獨的會長先生。”

在與謝野晶子的話中略有所思，表示自己只是單純接案子做，森鷗外笑咪咪地將問題拋給了法蘭西斯:“他才是出七十億懸賞的委託人。”

“正確的是，三分之一的委託人。”

感到與謝野晶子投过来的疑惑目光，法蘭西斯很優雅地接下問題，完全沒有否認，然後不意外地看到對面的與謝野晶子露出了敵意。

“詳情我不介意稍後時間再跟你詳談，反正我們都是同一條船，作為光·棍·司·令的我也不會隱瞞有關懸賞的事。”

頭向後傾，刻意咬重字音，法蘭西斯敲了敲手指：“但在座的諸位不覺得，現在談論人虎被懸賞的事是離題了嗎？

然後法蘭西斯視線望回去笑得一臉純良的森鷗外，輕嘖了一下。

“說吧，你剛剛肯定是察覺到什麼，情服交換是最基礎的，不要打算裝傻省略下去，”

法蘭西斯頓了頓，嚴肅的語氣拉得長長的。

“SSR的港口黑/手/黨首領？”

與謝野晶子滿臉狐疑地回望森鷗外。

“說。”

被瞪的森鷗外的笑容頓了一下。

“正如組合會長所言，的確算是歸納出幾點。”

“首先是大家已知，SR的存在時間限制，除非boss下次召喚時能召喚出同樣的卡片延長逗留時間，否則系統上的時間倒數歸零後，人物會是消失還是什麼樣結果也沒有人知——”

然後法蘭西斯直接打斷森鷗外的話。

“——而且SR的力量受到限制，只能發揮出原本能力的一部分，還有發揮能力會加速消耗掉系統上的時間，對吧？”

森鷗外點了點頭。

“這點在輕言召喚的時候已經驗證過，大家已經知道，無需要再重複。”

搖了搖頭，法蘭西斯不耐煩地打斷森鷗外，接着將話快速地接下去：“我指的是你剛剛從與謝野晶子身上發現的事，森鷗外閣下。”

“嗯，那就是我接下來要說的，雖然不清楚是否關SR與SSR的分別。”

仍舊是不快不慢的說着，森鷗外也不介意被打斷，接下來說：“與謝野晶子跟我是相識的，但與謝野對中島敦被懸賞毫不知情，很明顯我們的最後記憶時間點卻不在同一條時間線上。”

剎時間大廳中盡是吸氣聲。

“你意思是記憶不同就是SR跟SSR的分別？”最初的驚訝過去，疑惑浮現的與謝野晶子困惑地說：“但這個記憶時間點是如何分辨？”

“在我印象中，港黑已經接下委託，而芥川已經跟中島君打了兩次吧？”

眾人望向芥川龍之介，而芥川龍之介只是點點頭表示沒錯。

“但你卻是對此毫無印象，而中島君甚至是沒有記憶。”慢慢地解說着，森鷗外望向法蘭西斯：“那麼，閣下對武裝偵探社最後的記憶是？”

“貴社的社長拒絕了我收購異能開業許可證的提議。”

法蘭西斯沉吟了一下，直接說出了他所記憶中的時間點：“你有印象嗎？與謝野小姐？”

“……沒有。”

與謝野晶子按住額頭想了一會兒，最後放棄般搖頭。

“那就是了。”

“這個情報可是有交到我桌上。”森鷗外輕鬆地說，而眼神剛轉向了一直沒出聲的泉鏡花：“至於我說不能界定是否跟SSR有關，就是我印象中，鏡花已經跟中島接觸過，但我問鏡花的時候，鏡花卻表示是在錯亂點中第一次看到中島敦。”

“而芥川身為SR，但保留的記憶卻比SSR的鏡花多。”

“所以，記憶點也不能證明什麼，最多只能說我們的記憶都各自停留在不同的時間點上吧？”

開口將推測說出來，森鷗外攤開手，表示他剛剛所想到的就是那麼多。

另一邊的法蘭西斯拍了拍手。

“那這個話題就pass吧。我的參謀長不在，再研究下去也沒什麼意思。”

拍手將眾人的注意力帶回來，法蘭西斯總結般地說：“可惜你手上剩下的SSR卡不能召喚出來，不然以那隻老鼠的智商應該可以分析更多有用的資訊出來。”

而森鷗外都略帶可惜地望回君輕言。

君輕言下意識地低頭望了望手機。

沒錯。

在成功脫出那個錯亂點，成功將上鳴電氣跟渡我被身子救出來以後，君輕言手上的確是又進帳了許多好人值跟壞人值，甚至是可說是數量之巨，可以抽九次的十連抽。

那就是一共九十個機會。

所以在一安穩下來，回到這所安全屋時，在眾人的好奇與疑惑的目光下，被森鷗外一個提議，君輕言便已經忍不住手直接去抽了。

而在月光的光芒下，新出現的就是芥川龍之介跟法蘭西斯。

說君輕言非洲吧？

可是君輕言卻是有抽出SSR卡。

說君輕言歐洲吧？

可是抽出來那三張SSR卻是異變種。

沒錯，君輕言是抽了三張SSR出來，令人想吐槽的是，明明文豪迷犬中並沒有如某FGO禮裝卡的存在，可是特別打扮的SSR卡卻在這裡異變成了禮裝的存在。

而且一個都用不了。

特別裝扮的角色們就像是普通的卡片，三張閃爍着光的卡就穩穩地躺在君輕言的牧場背包中。

沒有抽到原本SSR的人就不能用，在君輕言讀懂系統說明那一刻，就只能空望三張卡流口水。

SSR [和服] 織田作之助   
SSR [和服] 費奧多爾·D   
SSR [和服] 中原中也

沒錯。

幾乎讓君輕言猛捶心口的，是最後那張彷彿自帶音效，背景bgm響起的是彩色的SSR的中原中也卡。

是中原中也啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！

看着本命到手卻只能看不能碰，見到偶像只能急得乾瞪眼，君輕言表示乾淨一刀宰了他更好。

“所以呢，不考慮去考雄英嗎？”

森鷗外一副看穿了君輕言的小算盤，語氣有着鼓惑：“難道輕言不想早日看見中也嗎？”

“喂，等等！”

眼見君輕言一副快要踩進去的模樣，與謝野晶子完全是恨鐵不成鋼：“就算是要加強人手，也不一定要輕言去當英雄吧？”

“可是，萬一當上英雄，我又成功抽出了中也呢？”君輕言眼神充滿期盼地望向與謝野晶子。

森鷗外只說了一句，狂熱的君輕言就完全陷了進去了。

“先不論這鬼扯般的抽獎設定。”

法蘭西斯回望仍舊一臉潮紅想見偶像的痴漢式君輕言，似乎不能相信自己居然跟這樣的人強硬綁定了，法蘭西斯頭痛地搖頭：“他現時手中所擁有的壞人值明顯過高吧？但召喚是要好人值和壞人值一起抽，而要獲得相對的好人值，最快而又合法的安全途徑，不是由其餘人當英雄比較安全？”

法蘭西斯同樣也不放心讓掌握住系統的君輕言直接去當英雄。

“Boss注定就不適合當壞人。”

嘆了口氣，沒有直接回應法蘭西斯的問題，森鷗外再環顧在場的人：“而且都已經實驗過，就算以我們做好事或者是壞事，獲得的數值也有差異吧？”

“的確……”

中島敦不禁回想這幾天所做的義工跟扶老人家過馬路等公認的好事，只是根據君輕言事後回報，獲得可數至小數點後三位的數值跟那之從錯亂點中獲得的簡直可以省略不計。

“而且本人也很樂意吧？為什麼要阻止？”

看不過眼恨不得君輕言現在就開始召喚，芥川龍之介跟著搭上一句：“最好就是盡快把太宰先生召喚出來。”

“你還真是三句不離太宰先生啊……”中島敦忍不住吐槽了。

“閉嘴，人虎。”

無視不合時宜地又開始要吵起來的兩人，與謝野晶子繼續反對，拋出另一個提議。

“但是，我們可以撐起武裝偵探社，同樣可以當英雄做好事。”

“但你不能確認，獲得數值的條件是否跟boss直接參與和拯救關鍵的劇情人物有關。”

給與謝野晶子當頭潑下涼水，森鷗外隨即再拋出另一個重磅因素。

“萬一條件只是要求保證劇情人物的存活呢？而事實上，上鳴電氣跟渡我被身子都符合這個條件。”

“劇情”兩個字在森鷗外口中道出，一時間與謝野晶子也沒有話可說。

中島敦跟芥川龍之介也同一時間閉上了嘴。

大廳靜得只剩下呼吸聲，一時間沒有人再出聲，氣氛沉寂得讓君輕言尬尷地望向了地板。

沒錯，劇透專家·君輕言，在被森鷗外跟法蘭西斯二人聯手轟炸審問後，另一個重磅的消息——

——你們生活的世界就是一套動漫，你們每個人的生活對我而言是一部娛樂人的動漫，作為螢光幕上的人物，所做的事跟人生的一部分都被公開，而現在這個世界就是另一堆動漫融成綜漫的大黑鍋，就這樣子被邊誘導邊口誤爆了出來。

附帶的，事後君輕言記得的劇情，都一併被公審出來了。

沒有人可以接受到自己的人生只是一本小說。

而當時眾人的反應，令現在的君輕言一回想，自己沒有被遷怒斬死也已經偷笑了。

直到現在，驚嚇大到可以顛覆人生觀，還未適應自己只是動漫中人物的存在，活得那麼辛苦也只是書中一段一段文字。

而多年的血淚也只不過是一個畫面。

啪！

一隻手掌狠狠地拍落茶几上，震得連水杯都掉落到地上。

“我不在乎那些無聊的哲學家理論！”

看着水杯掉落，下意識撿起水杯的手一頓，碎髮掩蓋了泉鏡花的表情。

“沒錯、就是那套見鬼的哲學——”

似是在說服給自己聽，臉部微微扭曲，法蘭西斯深吸一口氣，拍在茶几上的右手則是攥緊了拳頭，可是握緊的手卻浮現出可怕的青筋：“就算你再重申這見鬼的世界是另一套綜漫小說本，給多少個人看我也沒所謂。”

法蘭西斯望向君輕言，眼中佈滿紅筋，但卻掩不住那固執的眼神。

“對我而言，只要你能將我家人完好無缺的劇情寫回來，不管我是不是小說人物也沒有所謂，就算我的力量隨你使用也沒問題。”

“所以說，”

一邊的森鷗外彷彿什麼事也沒有發生過：“那法蘭西斯閣下是同意合作吧？”

“少把兩件事混為一談。”

法蘭西斯懟了回去，下一刻說出的話完全是官方模式：“你們說的我大致理解，但在我未實際確認情況前，恕我不認為能提供什麼支援。”

絲毫不妥協，法蘭西斯話鋒一轉，卻像是說給君輕言聽。

“至少我也需要離開一敞，在沒有確認過我家人現況如何前，麻煩不要將我算入你的圖謀中，森鷗外。”

“那我先失陪了。”

說罷留下一地沉默的眾人，法蘭西斯就徑自離開了大廳。

“所以呢，去當英雄吧，boss。”

純良的笑容爬上森鷗外的臉上。

雙手拍了拍，森鷗外似是總結般地道：

“而第一個目標，就以考上雄英為主吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先暫結一下，輕言由最初到現在，手上召喚出的人有那些吧？
> 
> SR - [武裝偵探社] 與謝野晶子  
SR - [武裝偵探社] 中島敦  
SSR - [夜叉白雪] 泉鏡花  
SSR - [虛偽的城鎮醫師] 森鷗外  
SR - [惡食] 芥川龍之介  
SR - [組合] 法蘭西斯·F
> 
> 然後輕言便被硬推上去考雄英了，當然，倒霉的不只他一個 : )  
而且想写大家互相吐槽SR跟SSR的分别，感觉看大家互diss真的好有趣XDD
> 
> p.s. 按本身法蘭西斯應該是[公會]，不過當初看翻譯組用的是[組合]，還是用聽慣的譯名吧……


	17. Scene 11 - 試卷地獄

由森鷗外拍板通過讓君輕言去考雄英，轉眼之間，距離雄英的入學考試還有兩個星期。

“學校證明等資料，駭一下還是可以操作的。”取出一個文件袋，森鷗外道。

望向森鷗外的眼神盡是疑惑，君輕言接過森鷗外遞過來的牛皮紙袋，袋內整齊的兩份文件，第一份學校證明上邊寫着的君輕言的入學資訊，由入學到初中畢業都記錄得很清楚，看起來就有模有樣的，一點兒也不似是趕功出來的山寨貨。

“與謝野推薦的那位情報屋的速度真的是不錯呢，偽造的文件用不到兩天，而且資料也做得很詳細。”

雙手交疊在下巴下，森鷗外笑着再加多句：“而且推薦那好幾間賣童裝的，裏面的小裙子看上去無論那一件都跟愛麗絲很合襯，穿上去就忍不住再脫下去試換另一件呢。”

“……”

後邊那一句充滿罪惡色彩的，君輕言就選擇性失聰當自己聽不到好了。

“可是……基本沒有戰鬥力的我，真的能過機器人戰那一幕嗎？”

君輕言開始懷疑自己真的是否能考上雄英。

手不自禁摸上了手機，自從在錯亂點中出來後，冰涼的手機再也不離身，君輕言看着摸索了好幾天的手機，在眾人的研究下，總算對金手指系統有比較清楚的認識。

牧場物語混文豪迷犬的替裝版。

文豪迷犬那邊的能力是召喚文豪出來，反而對君輕言自身比較給力的是牧場物語那一邊，能隨意具現並切換成不同的農具——手上憑空由錘子換鋤頭再轉釣竿，卻再也看不出有什麼額外功效的金手指，再聯想到雄英考試那批放出來的綠色機器人，心中飄過不安。

那個，用灑水壺替機器人澆水麼？

“但我這個斧頭，也扛不過一下的攻擊啊？”將信將疑地看著森鷗外，君輕言很直白的說。

那時還讚嘆了不到一分鐘，看着被法蘭西斯輕鬆一踢便凹了一塊的斧頭，牧場物語中，全部都是基礎的工具，連升級都沒有，君輕言對這些看似很堅硬卻實際脆薄得很的工具便沒再抱盼望了。

“嗯，那個問題其實也不算是什麼問題。”

起初君輕言還在擔憂沒有任何戰鬥力的自己能否通過入學考試，可是森鷗外卻很快告訴君輕言，他首先要擔心的並不是這個。

“嘛，我覺得輕言你要擔心的可不是這個。”

又換了一套新裙子，今次是哥德蘿莉的愛麗絲咬住蛋糕叉子：“林太郎說了，在實戰前，你先要答卷子呢。”

這個世界的雄英入學考試，除了實戰外、還有筆試。

“什麼！”

突然間有種不詳的預感。

“比起實戰，是筆試考先喲。”

森鷗外看了一眼君輕言。

而這個筆試，對於不是原住民的君輕言來說，連基本的課本也沒有接觸過，比起不知能不能混入去的實戰測驗，要是連一開始的筆試也不能通過的話，考入雄英也只不過是一個空談。

“所以boss你要加油了，時間剩下不多，你只能用題海戰術了。”

無視君輕言那眼神死的表現，直接給出解決方法的森鷗外笑得更高興了。

“當然了，為免考試不安，我還為boss你準備了一點驚喜。”

然後森鷗外將紙袋內的第二份文件也一併抽出來，瞪着上邊印着另一個人的圖片，君輕言覺得自己的下巴都快要掉出來。

“想想看，穿和服美麗的中也君，boss你就努力去吧。”

森鷗外的臉上還是那樣,不懷好意的瞇眼笑臉。

然後敗在本命的誘惑下，心甘情願地，君輕言的考試生涯再一次回來了。

“這是今天的份量，黃昏時我會檢查的。”

一個人影輕輕地出現在視線中，頗有份量的紙張“碰”一下放到桌上，一臉同情的與謝野晶子鼓勵般拍拍書桌前的人。

“交給你了，要好好看着他們把所有卷子做完，敦。”

與謝野晶子便直接關上門走了。

而中島敦抬頭望了望時鐘，現在的時間才是上午的八點半。

中島敦同情地望向書桌前的人。

而桌面上的資料卷子，則是在義爛得知君輕言要考雄英時友情贊助的。

雖然說為本命可以豁出去，但君輕言咬住筆，看着眼前堆得如山一般未寫的卷子，隨便抽出一份，文字看得懂，可是每一個字拼在一起卻不明白在問什麼的卷子，眼底下盡是一片茫然。

閃過一抹質疑，君輕言長嘆了口氣。

“這樣子臨急抱佛腳的操卷，真的會有用嗎？”

完全是不可能成功吧？

“先試試。”

另一個人輕輕地回答，默默地拿起一份卷子，努力地看着上邊的考題，同樣提筆的手卻在看到第一題便敗陣下來。

筆啪一下的放在桌上。

“……看不懂。”

森鷗外所說的驚喜，就是指考雄英的人並不止君輕言他一個人。

另一個倒霉鬼是泉鏡花。

當時牛皮紙袋內的另一份文件，同樣厚厚的文件上，一模一樣的資料，差別是上邊印的就是泉鏡花的照片。

誰讓泉鏡花今年才14歲呢？

“鏡花也是剛好可以上高中的年紀呢。”

絲毫也不覺將下屬賣了，順便也給泉鏡花報名雄英入學考試，美其名就是不讓君輕言孤獨一個考雄英，多個同伴溫習寫卷子也愉快得多。

那時候的森鷗外笑得燦爛得讓人想一拳打上去。

“可惜我不能跟你們一起去考試呢。”

語氣裡聽的出來，有種很濃厚的羨慕。

輕嘆了口氣，忽然開口的中島敦帶着惋惜看着那些卷子，在孤兒院中長大的他，因不能控制異能力而長年被院長關在地下室，雖然院長有將課本給他，可是也只能讓院長邊教邊自學，只有一人的地下室裏，能跟同年紀的人一起上學，對中島敦而言卻是奢望。

中島敦的年紀太大了。

當有一個真心在羨慕的人看着，君輕言也不好意思在抱怨什麼，對泉鏡花對望了一眼，當他們也意識到這點，默契都覺得再說下去，就好像在中島敦前炫耀似的。

認命地看着卷子，可是連基礎也沒有，看着看着，君輕言的腦子卻忍不住飄向其他地方開小差。

就如當時在錯亂點出來後，在穿梭醫院跟警察局後，眾人離別前君輕言跟上鳴電氣和渡我被身子交換了聯繫方式。

“我們就在雄英的入學考試上再會吧！”

上鳴電氣一整個就是超熱血的。

渡我被身子只是搖頭表示沒眼看。

而且不知是不是在錯亂點中的刺激太大，讓人意外的，當時的上鳴電氣還強行替大家立下了約定。

——就算是無個性，都要當一輩子的好朋友。

當時感覺完全開始燃燒的上鳴電氣，還被渡我被身子忍不住吐槽說是大概撞傻了腦子，考雄英跟當好朋友，兩者前言跟本搭不上後語。

“因為我們都是經歷過生死的好同伴！”

站在黃昏的陽光下，溫暖陽光照在上鳴電氣身上，上鳴電氣笑得一臉真摯。

那時候在上鳴電氣說出的話，再配上黃昏金色的光芒，整個就似是友誼度達成後的限定CG圖。

看不下去還是放下了卷子，抱持着心中的疑惑，君輕言忍不住問道。

“你們覺得，我們會有可能在雄英入學試上見到渡我被身子嗎？”

泉鏡花看着卷子山，卻發現旁邊有一份整理好的筆記，最上邊還有“經典試題一百問”這幾隻字。

很明顯是屬於趕考用的雞精精華本。

然後泉鏡花隨手翻了翻，比起其餘完全不明所言的卷子，感覺這一份資料好歹也能看懂一些，便決定由這一份先開始入手。

順手遞了一份一樣的給君輕言。

“不會吧？”

中島敦看着君輕言接過教材開始看，似是在回想當時情景，有點惋惜道：“按照劇情，渡我被身子不是屬於敵聯盟那邊的嗎？”

“但是我見上鳴在說大家都是同伴時，還有要做一輩子好朋友時，渡我的眼神明顯很激動？”

君輕言想了想，那時的渡我被身子表情確實是有種期盼：“會不會改變主意？”

“不可能的。”

面無表情的泉鏡花搖了搖頭，看着中島敦看着她，又似是在猶豫，最後咬咬牙：“她身上的氣息，跟芥川是一樣的。”

“我能感覺出來。”

那種氣息，是浸在血中的人才擁有的。

“是……嗎？”

中島敦有點洩氣。

一時間全場都沒有話可以說。

“我說你們與其在感慨那些事，不如先專注好眼前的試卷。”

突然間一把嚴厲的聲音插進來，嚇得大家往聲音方向一看，一身黑衣倚在門邊，氣勢凶狠彷彿要擇人而咬的，是芥川龍之介。

芥川龍之介眼神嚴厲的從卷子再移到君輕言身上，剎時間有種如被老師捉到的錯覺。

“連答案都背不了，考不進雄英，你要什麼時候才能召喚出太宰先生？”

啊。

又是這一句。

“……我感覺就是個工具人。”

小聲地抱怨了一句，君輕言與中島敦對望了一眼，果然芥川龍之介三句內都離不開太宰治。

“你跟森先生準備要走了嗎？”

不知芥川龍之介聽了多少又是什麼時候開始聽，看着一旁的泉鏡花將頭往課本中埋得更低，企圖轉移話題，突然想起的君輕言看着兩手空空的芥川龍之介，心裏計計時間也差不多了。

“是要去橫濱一趟嗎？”君輕言順口一問。

“嗯。”

也只是看了泉鏡花一眼，皺眉的芥川龍之介點了點頭。

也許是看在君輕言能召喚太宰治的份上，本來就不打算說太多，難得語氣放鬆一點，稍微緩和了氣勢，芥川龍之介罕有地開口透露多了點森鷗外的打算。

“始終boss說情報屋中有關的橫濱的訊息跟我們所認知中的橫濱有出入，太過模糊混亂，而港黑那邊更是封鎖了消息，人手不足，不親身走一趟是拿不到確實情報。”

聽到人手不足這一句，泉鏡花緊張地握緊了筆。

“喔、是啊……”

君輕言似是而非般點頭，話說才剛剛與森鷗外相處了幾天，可是幾乎由腳趾頭到全身都被森鷗外給挖了一遍，這時候森鷗外卻在將事情交待下來後便要暫時離開了，君輕言有種如釋重負的感覺。

可是芥川龍之介卻沒有說完。

“鏡花！”

不爽的目光掃完中島敦，芥川龍之介突然間叫住泉鏡花，看着泉鏡花猛然從課本中抬頭。

“只有人虎是靠不住的。”

被點名的中島敦一聽便不爽地瞪回去。

“現在留守的人只有你一人是SSR，boss讓你考雄英也是為這傢伙的安全，”

無視中島敦的臉色，芥川龍之介頓了頓，又似是不放心加多句命令：“一切以他的安全、還有考試成績優先，就算幹掉其他考生也要推他上去，懂了嗎？”

泉鏡花凝重地點頭。

“我明白了。”

得到確實答案，在君輕言一片無言的眼神中，芥川龍之介拋下了一句“考不上就砍了你”的威脅給君輕言後，就直接離開了。

森鷗外帶着愛麗絲跟芥川走了，美其名回是橫濱打探情報。

而組合的會長法蘭西斯也拋下輕言徑自走了。

“繼法蘭西斯先生後，後，森先生跟芥川也離開了啊……”中島敦看着那扇關上的門喃喃自語。

那麼，現在留守在君輕言身邊的，也就剩下與謝野晶子、中島敦還有泉鏡花三人了。

“跟法蘭西斯說的都一樣，不過他要回歐洲確認家人狀況。”君輕言聳肩：“不過我只好奇兩手空空的法蘭西斯可以怎麼回歐洲？他連護照也沒有。”

“這點我想法蘭西斯先生應該有辦法吧？”中島敦頓了頓：“感覺他跟森鷗外都是深不可測的那一類人。”

“這些我們也管不了。”

在芥川龍之介離開後，突然間精神起來的泉鏡花打斷了兩人的對話。

“先努力將卷子做好吧。”

泉鏡花的表情放得柔和，輕鬆許多的神色再提起筆，開始嘗試記錄重點。

“不然得與謝野小姐過來檢查時，一份卷子都交不出來，那時候就麻煩了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章就入雄英考試了！
> 
> 沒錯是輕言跟鏡花去考雄英了，森鷗外表示年紀太大的就不要攪合了，帶走了芥川，輕言你就好好享受這一段輕鬆（？）的日子吧


	18. Scene 12 - 考試當日

話說備考的時間流逝得特別快，兩個星期說長不長說短不短，努力不懈的君輕言與泉鏡花直接淹沒於那堆試卷中，上午在考題海洋中掙扎，而下午則用新到手的能力跟與謝野晶子和中島敦上實戰課。

然後終於到了考試的當日。

捏住冰涼的考試通知，君輕言站在雄英高中的大門前，看着人流不斷的考生，每個人臉上神情即使不同，可是當中的響往卻是共通的，不止一個像是他這樣子看着這所學校，總有一種令人緊張的感覺。

“緊張嗎？”

“大概。”

泉鏡花聽着君輕言的詢問，為入境隨俗考試而換了一身校服，抿着嘴的泉鏡花只是輕輕點點頭。而那本號稱經典試題的小本子還掐在手心中，破破爛爛的都不知泉鏡花在這兩星期內看了多少次。

君輕言盯着那個門口，呼吸也愈發急促，腳步忍不住停了下來。

上午是筆試而下午是實戰，美其名是測試考生的壓迫感，中間兩場考試只隔了一個午飯時間，由上午的八時考到下午五時，基本沒有任何休息時間，就是一口氣考完所有考試為止。

“緊張的話，那就別考回家好了。”

冷淡的聲音從君輕言背後響起，一個比泉鏡花還要矮上一點的男孩站在他身後，近得可以碰得到髮絲，要不是對方及時止住了向前走的動作，那麼就會直接撞上君輕言。

很輕的一聲“咄”。

對方的聲音很低，墨綠色的髮絲因硬行停下身子而帶上點雜亂，卻是不難發現，對方粗框眼鏡後是被阻礙的不耐煩。

“我說你們這些人，難道就不可以選擇在路兩旁感慨，而非得要站在路中央表現出你們的對雄英的熱愛？”

“啊，抱歉！”

發現自己阻擋了路，慌忙地道了歉，對方也只是看了君輕言一眼，並沒有多說話，讓開了路的君輕言看着對方也沒再將眼神放在他身上，而是直徑的走了。

“果然大家都很緊張吧？”

君輕言看着那名男孩很快的步伐走去，剛好走過的是麗日御茶子對綠谷出久做用個性讓他沒有摔倒的那一幕——而對旁邊發生的事都沒有分去半點注意力，那男孩就似是完全沒有看見一般，連上去扶綠谷出久的意圖也沒有。

而君輕言跟泉鏡花則退到另一邊繼續觀看。

只是簡單的一個插曲，看着站穩後的綠谷出久一臉的感謝，微笑的麗日御茶子對綠谷出久擺了擺手便離去，泉鏡花拉了下衣袖，看着現場上演劇情的君輕言忽然間發現自己也沒有那麼緊張了。

“走吧，鏡花。”

在大門交過了準考證，再跟指示無奈下與泉鏡花分開，各自走進不同考場進行筆試，在坐下來的時候，君輕言拿出了筆，看着魚貫而入的考生，每個人臉上都是凝重與不安，再加上跟泉鏡花分開兩個不同考場考試，坐在無一個人認識的考場中，那種明明已經消退不少的緊張感又再一次湧上，連胃都隱隱在抽動。

萬一連筆試都過不了……

嘩啦—

被聲響嚇一跳，君輕言低頭一看，卻發現桌面上的筆被他自己不小心推跌落地了。

那不是當年期末考時才會發生的事麼？

在考場上緊張到碰跌筆，君輕言覺得自己真的是越來越活回去了……正當君輕言彎下身去撿筆時，卻發現掉落地上的筆卻不止一枝，而屬於自己的筆卻被另一隻手撿起來。

而滾到君輕言腳邊的卻是對方的筆。

“抱、抱歉！”

發現緊張到連筆也撿錯，嚇一跳的對方軟綿綿的道歉，然後把君輕言的筆給遞過去。

“啊，謝——”

啊。

然後抬頭的君輕言就撞進了一片溫暖的棕色之中。那雙眼瞳似是有魔力的，那一瞬間，君輕言彷彿看見了湛藍色的天空。

“……”

一眼闖入了天空是種很神奇的感覺，直接將君輕言那未說完的話卡在喉嚨了。

“咦？”

對方遞在半空的手停下來，看着有點呆滯盯着自己的君輕言，表情開始慌慌張張，下意識就摸上了自己的臉：“我臉上有什麼嗎？”

“啊。”

一下子從那天空中回過神，有點不好意思的君輕言連忙接過了筆。

“謝謝你……你臉上什麼也沒有哦。”

趕快地將對方的筆遞過去，一下子有些不好意思，君輕言趕快地道謝後，有點不好意思地說：“只是想不到有人跟我一樣緊張到掉筆，總感覺好像沒有那麼緊張了。”

“是、是嗎？”

這讓的解釋似乎讓對方鬆了口氣，棕色的眼眨巴了下，而且難得有人一樣都是那麼緊張，一下子就像找到了同伴。

“我、我也是呢，而且考試卷也不知道考什麼，如果萬一考不上，我家的那位絕對會讓我繞家裸奔跑圈的……”一副心慌緊張的模樣，覺得心都要碎了，對方就突然間忍不住打開話閘子在說了。

祼奔？

這個詞語在君輕言腦海之中一閃而過。

“咦？”

君輕言這次真的是呆滯了，祼奔這個梗聽上去就是那麼的耳熟。

“裸奔？不是那麼絕吧？”

聽到這一句話，坐在君輕言前方的黑髮男生也忍不住扭頭搭一句：“那也太恐怖了吧？”

“是啊，不但是臨時改變了決定，我家的家庭教師可是放下了狠話，不論如何都要我考上雄英、明明我可以直升原本的高中的……” 對方說到這裡露出了一個充滿怨念的表情。

手心握住筆，君輕言聽着對方的話，心裡有種隱約的預測，在一開始那種看到了天空的感覺，再加上祼奔和家庭教師這幾個字眼，君輕言趁對方跟黑髮男生抱怨時，仔細地打量對方的臉孔。

一頭亂糟糟的棕髮，配上那棕色的大眼睛，剛剛如兔子般一驚一乍的動作，白色的襯衣外套深藍色背心，脖子間約隱約現的幼身鐵項鍊——

感覺越看越眼熟。

不會是那位吧？統帥六種天氣災害、站在頂點中央的那一位？

“安靜——”

台上的監考老師發話，一時間整個教室都靜下來。

“現在開始考試，全部人給我打起精神！保持肅靜！”

三人迅速交換了個眼神，閉上嘴提起筆準備考試。

* * *

筆試很快便考完，三小時五份卷子，雖然每份卷子的量不多又是選擇題，腦袋騰空出來思考，但是範圍之大讓臨時抱佛腳的君輕言也感到十分之吃力，勉強把能填的考題的所有空格也填上，連複檢的時間也沒有，總算趕在考試完結收卷前把卷子做好。

或許應該說是把所有空格給蒙好會比較貼切一點。

……總算做完了。

君輕言輕輕地喘了口氣，手心的筆終於可以放下，看着被監考老師收起的卷子，兩星期的題海戰術外加填鴨教育，筆試這關能不能考過去，就全憑運氣了。

他真的是盡力了。

同樣鬆一口氣的還有他旁邊的跌筆君。

“對了，要不要午飯一起吃呢？”

口氣輕鬆得很，坐在君輕言前方的黑髮男生很快便收拾好個人物品，轉過身子便對着君輕言他們發出了邀請：“因為班上填考雄英的只有我一個人，所以我也沒有認識的人…”

“可以啊！”

棕色眼睛幾乎是一副得救的神色，對方慌忙的點頭：“我跟你的情況一樣，也只有我一個人被推上考雄英。”

“那實在是太好了，有多個伴，總覺得一會兒的實戰會沒有那麼緊張。”

跟隨其他人走出課室，黑髮男生清爽地笑了笑，自我介紹道：“我叫影山律，是來自鹽中學那邊的學生。”

“啊，我的話是並盛中學的，名字是澤田綱吉。”

撓了撓眉毛，剛剛掉筆的棕色男生說出了一個君輕言意料之內的名字。

實錘了。

——澤田綱吉

還真的是蛤蜊家族的那一位真正的未來教父啊！

為自己考個試都可以遇上這種重量級人馬的運氣默哀一秒，君輕言張了張口，在感到影山律那波瀾不驚的視線看過來時，君輕言及時收起自己的驚訝表情。

只是君輕言沒留意到，影山律已經將他的神情收入了眼底。

“我叫君輕言，是黑醋中學的學生。”

按義爛提供的資料自我介紹過後，聊天中不時搭上一句，在舒緩了一下考完筆試的不安心情，君輕言邊走邊看着聊得越來越合拍的澤田綱吉跟影山律，只覺得“影山律”這個名字總有種奇妙的熟悉感。

影山律？

不過很快君輕言就得到了答案，從自己有追看過的動畫中搜索，這一點在泉鏡花跟之前那名墨綠頭髮小子走過來時，靈光一閃恍然大悟。

影山律！

君輕言突然間睜大了眼。

那不就是靈能百分百，裏邊路人主角影山茂夫的弟弟君嗎？！

忍不住用一種仰望的眼光看着眼前的兩個人，君輕言突然間頭一次發現自己的運氣可以那麼歐洲——看看在這堆茫茫的考生中，考場旁居然讓他遇上了澤田綱吉跟影山律這兩位大神！

只可惜暫時君輕言還未能撞到上鳴電氣。

“啊，輕言君。”

正當君輕言還想實戰能不能抱大腿的可能性時，眼尖看到了君輕言的泉鏡花揮了揮手，然後就走了過來。

然後早上遇到的那名墨綠髮男生也跟了過來。

“這兩位是……”影山律好奇地問。

泉鏡花沒有答話，表情欠奉的無視了影山律，只是直接望了望君輕言。

“這位是我朋友泉鏡花，跟我一樣都是黑醋中的，不過比較怕生。”隨便編了個理由，君輕言直接向兩人介紹了泉鏡花，可是目光移到另一個人時便卡住了。

以今天的歐洲運氣，難道這位也是某一套動畫中的boss？

“普勒拉蒂，歸國子女。”

然後君輕言將這個名字在腦海中轉了轉也沒有想起是誰，估計是大驚小怪了。

也許是君輕言的表情太明顯了，直接誤會了的墨綠色頭髮的男生輕輕推了推眼鏡，似是怕麻煩般冷淡的開口：“剛剛鏡花桑借了筆給我，間接救了我份考卷，所以我來請她午飯作報答。”

原來剛好泉鏡花的座位跟普勒拉蒂的座位就在旁邊，而更巧合的是，普勒拉蒂帶來的筆碰巧全斷墨了——然後留意到的泉鏡花便直接將自己的筆借了過去。

事情巧合得不能再巧合。

“啊，人多一點也更好了。”

而出乎君輕言意料的是，打了個圓場，影山律毫不在意普勒拉蒂的冷淡，看了看手錶道：“那麼我們趕緊去餐廳吧，雖然說距離實戰還有三小時，可是萬一晚去了沒位子也是要等很久的。”

然後一群人總算趕到了雄英中的學生餐廳，龐大的餐廳空位還有很多，從不虧待學生的設施讓所有人都見識到何謂財大氣粗，一流的硬件配套讓眾人很輕鬆地成功佔據了一張大桌子。

“感覺雄英的餐廳很高級……”澤田綱吉捧住餐盤走回來，放下餐盤時忍不住慨嘆道：“連掌廚的也是那名專業的白飯英雄，難怪那麼多人想考進去。”

“剛剛那看到那名英雄時，我也確確實實地嚇一跳呢。”影山律也很意外地補上一句。

“的確，”

在跟所有人會合後，一直少有說話的普勒拉蒂叉起一塊魚肉，放進嘴內時浮現出一個享受的表情：“單憑這種味道對得起雄英是英雄搖籃這個稱號，只是到最後又有多少人能考上就是個好問題了。”

不過說出來的話馬上就讓澤田綱吉再次緊張起來了。

“咦？可、可是剛剛的卷子我總覺得沒做好，很多地方我根本不懂啊？”

叉子一下跌在餐盤上，澤田綱吉完全是一副驚慌的模樣：“如果我連筆試都過不了，reborn一定會殺了我的！”

“reborn？”

並不知道家庭教師reborn這套動漫的存在，意外的泉鏡花看著澤田綱吉一邊說一邊變青的臉，好奇那位是誰可以讓澤田綱吉表現得那麼驚慌。

“就是澤田君的家庭教師，是他家裡特意聘請來教導的那種。”略知一二的影山律立即補充道。

復活——————然後全身爆炸剩下一條內褲。

還有每一次爆開都是不同花樣的內褲。

這是一瞬間在君輕言腦海中浮現的景象，因為太過於鮮明了，君輕言倒是很了解，而且一臉同情的望了過去，作為知情者，阿爾柯巴雷諾的reborn斯巴達式教育可是名於世，若然真的考不上，何止是裸奔，恐怕迎接澤田綱吉的就是直接一木倉往三途川上跑一趟吧。

“澤田他老師說了，考不上就罰裸奔，所以壓力很大吧。”同情地點頭，君輕言完全不認為那名家庭教師有什麼是做不出的。

聞言的普勒拉蒂只是咄笑了一下。

“不會吧？你那位家庭教師估計也只是嚇嚇你吧？”

正常人思維方式，同樣正常人一個的影山律好笑地安慰了一下澤田綱吉，完全沒有把“會殺了他”的意思放在心上：“更況且今次的卷子，感覺上也不是太難，估計小心一點也不會做錯。”

“咦？”

啪

這次到君輕言跌叉子了。

“很、很容易嗎？” 拖長的聲音伴隨臉色青了一片，君輕言求助的眼神望向了泉鏡花。

“有把握的，我大概能答上七成。”粗略估計了一下，泉鏡花給出了一個約莫的數字。

“我大概八成半吧？只要有繞開那些陷阱題，也很安全的。”這是影山律的原話。

“咄，那有多難？全都是隨手可以答得上的題目吧？能用多少時間？答完題我都快悶死了。”

一臉鄙視的環顧眾人，完全不覺得自己說出什麼驚世之言，普勒拉蒂完全時一副感到無聊的表情：“我花了半個小時便就做完直接睡了，睡到一半那監考的還以為我發生什麼事過來詢問了。”

一臉不能置信地看向泉鏡花，泉鏡花輕輕地點了頭表示是真的。

剎那間影山律跟澤田綱吉望向普勒拉蒂的眼神都帶尊敬地仰望的。

“可、可是……”

一下子背後都涼透，想到自己的答題率，君輕言感到自己的嘴都在抖，斷斷續續才擠出了一句話。

“題目我大概只能做到一半，剩下都是蒙的——”

而像是想到了什麼，旁邊兔子姬的表情比君輕言更驚駭，完全是一副瀕死魂不附體的模樣。

“……可是，我有三分二都是蒙的。”

臉色發白的澤田綱吉在眾人的注視下，小聲地噙了一句。

言下之意，澤田綱吉只有把握答上三分之一的題目，甚至比君輕言蒙一半的答得更少。

學霸跟學渣的分隔線一下子便出來了。

無意間炫了一把的普勒拉蒂的表情完全是無言的。

“嘛嘛、先不說這個，一會兒還有實戰試。”

影山律想了一下，看着君輕言跟澤田綱吉那兩副失魂臉，還是決定換了話題：“說不定可以考個高分呢，不用太擔心了。”

君輕言只是望了澤田綱吉一眼，澤田綱吉的臉色在聽到影山律這句話後稍微變好一點。

沒錯，先不論超直覺做選擇題根本是主場優勢，實戰的話，假設這時期已經拿到了大空戒指的澤田綱吉的確是不用擔心，火力之猛應該跟現役的英雄都有得拼吧？

看看手不能提的自己，君輕言覺得現在最懸的是自己。

“不用擔心。”

嘴角微微勾起，泉鏡花給了個不用擔心的眼神給君輕言。

——按森鷗外的指令，哪怕用盡手段，實戰我絕對會捧你上去的！

君輕言只能苦笑。

但是，鏡花啊，萬一我跟你不是分在同一個考場呢？

“不管一會考的是什麼，小心點為妙。”

似乎是覺得有點不好意思，無言了一陣子，搔了搔額頭，普勒拉蒂回過身叮囑君輕言跟澤田綱吉:“如果一會兒考實戰時還是同一個考場，你們誰沒有把握就跟隨我吧。”

這是普勒拉蒂給出的好意。

然後君輕言突然間有種感覺，一會兒的實戰，真的就要抱眼前的普勒拉蒂了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新工作的唯一感想，人大概沒有了一半……根本不知道自己寫了什麼
> 
> 好了，現在家教、靈能還有戰姬的人開始會逐步登場，不過戰力方面，靈能跟戰姬都會因劇情而減弱，會慢慢交待的。
> 
> *有關於高中入學的年齡相關，因為我就算查了資料也不太懂日本入學限制，太傷腦筋所以這裡ooc就請由他吧。
> 
> 所有人都是初中畢業去考高中，年齡什麼的請大家無視吧～至於不同世界的時間線走到那裡，因為是融合世界所以會魔改，而某些資料不多的角色則會自行填背景，一切ooc歸我，感謝大家ww


	19. Scene 13 - Flag

Flag是不能提的。

主角不能提flag，flag是一種必定會實現的定律，尤其是在二次元的世界中，若是有主角的覺悟，flag什麼的真的是不能亂插，一插基本上就會實現。

君輕言果真被分開了。

相同學校的學生就不會分到同一個考場去，理所當然的，泉鏡花跟君輕言就分隔開兩個不同的考場。

況且劇情的力量是強大的。

會按照預定的軌跡和設定走，站在這片雄英的土地上，屬於我英的劇情同樣地上演，在解說演講開始時，同樣是英雄麥克風的開場白後，飯田天哉的公開詢問，再到考試內容為打倒有點數可以計的機器人，一切一切都按照君輕言所熟知的劇情進行。

——直到公佈分組考試為止。

影山律、澤田綱吉。

“那大家都要加油喔。”

聽着澤田綱吉加油的打氣，看着泉鏡花他們離去，說實話，君輕言心中確實是有種說不出的感覺。

一是有種會考不上的錯覺、

二是怪異說不出好壞的變數感覺。

兩種截然不同的感覺在腦海中不斷翻滾，君輕言深呼吸口氣讓自己平靜下來，第一種的感覺還能說是緊張，雖說是意頭不太好，但仍能說得過去……可是第二種卻是有種明顯感到誤差的變數。

說不出是什麼地方不對勁，但自從踏入考場開始，感覺就像是在順滑的齒輪上添加了多餘的異物。在君輕言的認知中，分別覺屬於兩套各不同的動畫、力量體系與背景都不同，卻現在硬生生地插進了雄英的劇情中……

這樣子真的好嗎？

君輕言就這樣是看着一臉不安的澤田綱吉揣着他的手套，跟其餘考生到B考場去，而那邊有的是我英原劇情中的綠谷出久跟麗日御茶子。而另一個變數，則是全程都挺輕鬆的影山律則是跟泉鏡花，直接分到爆豪勝己那一邊的A考場去了。

“別發呆了，走。”

“喔……”

而剩下的君輕言則是跟同樣是普通人的普勒拉蒂一起，被分到D考場去了。

“我說話算數。”

兩人站在D考場的大門前，距離開考還剩下一點時間，普勒拉蒂看着其餘磨掌擦掌的考生，無聊的眼睛飄過那些人，掐住心口的掛飾，口氣依舊都是那種冷冷淡淡的：“好吧，你的能力是什麼？”

“……農具實體化。”

一臉尷尬的君輕言老實地回答道。

“什麼？”

嚴重懷疑自己耳中聽到的說話，普勒拉蒂的表情完全是疑問的。

農具實體化——由森鷗外跟與謝野晶子商討後，根據金手指系統開發出來的能力，一致定位為君輕言對外宣稱的個性。

超級挫。

感覺除了挫以外還一股鄉土味的能力。

但兩星期多一點的速成班也不會讓君輕言立即成為武術高手，當時被三兩下由法蘭西斯打趴在地下，但是現在君輕言除了默認的農具外，也沒有什麼其餘的能夠拿出手了。

“別發呆了，趕緊露一手看看，一會開始就沒時間了。”

澆水壺。

在普勒拉蒂的注視下，君輕言隨手具現出一個小小的灑水壺，成功收穫了普勒拉蒂的一個白眼。

“你不會打算憑這個玩意去跟機器人正面扛上去嗎？”

碰了一下綠色的灑水壺，膠質的水壺在手指用力下凹了一塊，普勒拉蒂完全是鄙視的目光：“給機器人澆水引致短路麼？那你不如直接放棄考試好了。”

“不止這個啦。”

有點尷尬地收去澆水壺，明明剛才是打算具現出鋤頭的。

攤開雙手，閉上眼的君輕言再集中多次精神，在搓了整分鐘，然後——還是那個綠色的澆水壺。

“……”

普勒拉蒂的眼神基本上是在看死人一般。

“你確定，”普勒拉蒂的眼神彷彿似要吃人：“你真的不是過來攪笑的嗎？”

而那個膠水壺還在漏水。

老實說，君輕言的表現實在是不盡如人意，連普勒拉蒂都有放棄他的想法。

“算吧，”

已經不看好，皺眉卻沒有直接開口收回承諾，普勒拉蒂只是按住額頭：“你盡量跟着吧，別拖後腿就好。”

君輕言只能夠點頭。

而一切則是在開考不到兩分鐘、更是直接落下了結局——

為什麼、不能動了？！

當一個機器人在君輕言眼前爆開時，心中想要移動，但身體卻如卡殼般不受控制地定在原地，眼前的畫面一時黑白化一時兩極化，有些像以前發高燒的感覺，熱得讓人腦袋都要燒掉，兩眼發暈的君輕言只能眼睜睜地看著那由遠至大的鐵板，直接將他碰至眼前一黑。

察覺到不對徑，留意到時已經晚了的普勒拉蒂只來得及扶起閃避不及的人。

“喂，輕言！！！”

最後映入君輕言眼中的，在一片血色的天空下，是一個全身染血的狼狽人影。

然後那身黑大衣在硝煙中燒成了飛灰。

* * *

等君輕言找回那飛掉的意識時，那已經是在一個充滿消毒氣味的白色房間中——

不是考場。

身體還在發燙，君輕言覺得整個人都是暈眩的。

“啊！”

一個穿護士裝的人摸上君輕言的頭，在確認君輕言沒有發燒後，便慌忙出去找治療女郎。

“輕言！你還好嗎？”

聽到動靜而拉開布簾的，則是在考試結束後一直陪伴的澤田綱吉跟泉鏡花。

“我……考碰了吧？”

不好的預感，在倒下的那一下，再到現在在這個房間中醒來，當看到澤田綱吉跟泉鏡花後，君輕言就明白了。

緩緩低下頭，張開口卻沒有出聲，泉鏡花只能點了點頭。

“……我明白了。”

被單下的手緊緊掐住，低下頭將自己埋入被單中，突然有些恍惚，覺得他的心都要碎了，君輕言淡淡的聲音傳來：“那其餘的人呢？”

“影山跟普勒拉蒂先回去了，他們都有事要先離開。”

鼓起勇氣的澤田綱吉慌忙解釋着：“別想那麼多，影山說了，筆試成績也會包括在內，所以輕言你不要那麼擔心……”

說着連自己也不信的話，澤田綱吉越說越小聲，目光望東望西，就是不敢望向君輕言。

仍舊將自己塞入被單中的君輕言苦笑了一下。

不用安慰，其實在醒過來那一下，他已經明白了……這種情況，說什麼也不可能考得上。

雄英入學考失格，確定了。

“……跟我說一下、你們考成什麼樣吧。”君輕言的聲音很低，帶著壓抑的味道。

澤田綱吉跟泉鏡花對望了一眼，慢慢的說了。

在澤田綱吉那邊，一切都很順利，憑着澤田綱吉的“火焰個性”了結了好些的分數的假想敵，而在實戰倒數前，那台只有君輕言他們知道實際意義的0分的假想敵出現了。

沒有被蝴蝶掉，在眾人的驚呼聲中，綠谷出久如同劇情一般衝了上去救援了被壓在瓦塊下的麗日御茶子，一切都如劇情般，本來癈掉了一隻手的綠谷出久是可以順利降落到地面的——

只是意外發生了。

唯一的變數是，在綠谷出久掉下來的方向、恰好就是假想敵倒下的方向，而被打得飛散的碎片便如天女撒花般在半空中炸開，而偏偏綠谷出久卻被假想敵身上其中一個零件給直接碰暈了——就在眾人呆滯，那個倒下的假想敵夾住暴風要將綠谷出久跟麗日御茶子碰下去時，那劃破天際的火光一閃而過。

澤田綱吉就嗖一下飛上天來了個一個神救援。

在眾人的驚呼聲中，額上點燃着火焰，飛到半空的澤田綱吉一手提住綠谷出久，再降落在麗日御茶子身前，將剩下的零件碎片全部擊飛。

而泉鏡花那邊，則是直接跟影山律合作。

在兩人的合作下，一邊由影山律使用超能力將一個個假想敵暫時困住，然後再由泉鏡花操縱的夜叉白雪給砍掉。

很快他們所到之處的所有假想敵都直接送了人頭，連其餘考生都繞頭避免被搶怪。

當然這一手操作就明顯得罪了在四處搶分的爆豪勝己，雙方人數差距跟能力差別，氣衝衝的爆豪勝己在又一次搶不過獵物下，差一點就要跟影山律打起來。只是在時間剩餘不多，理智勝過脾氣的爆豪勝己果斷判斷出再纏下去也只會損失機會，雙方都覺得不起衝突比較好，放下狠話的爆豪勝己直接離開。

而跟君輕言一組的普勒拉蒂，則是在君輕言倒下後，將他交給了在場監測的考官便繼續考試了，事後考成什麼樣，普勒拉蒂也沒有怎麼提過便走了。

結果到最後，沒有成功通過實戰的，就只有君輕言一個。

* * *

『可惜渡我還是決定不考雄英呢，而且實戰我們不是在同一個試場考，不過我相信你跟鏡花都沒問題的！我對你們很有信心！記得收到入學通知時在群到發一下啊！ By上鳴電氣』

被泉鏡花歸還的手機上閃着最新一段的短信，只是手機被扔得遠遠的。

捧住水杯坐在房間的角落，整個人都躲在陰影中，空洞的眼睛看着那遍地努力過後的試卷，每天拖著疲倦的身體去溫習，還有這兩星期的訓練，身體上那些疼痛卻讓他沒有冷靜下來的辦法，君輕言雙眼呆滯地看着那純白色的天花板，心中只有燃燼的空白。

思路完全沒有跟上來，其餘的人貼心地讓君輕言一人靜下來，但低沉的人影顯然是已經失去了主意。

冰藍色的眼瞳毫無焦點，連杯子何時空了也不察覺到。

“……一切都攪碰了。”

異樣的壓抑，虛無讓人心慌和恐懼，一臉茫然的臉孔埋入雙手，君輕言已經從自己聲音中得出這個問題的回答。

雄英的實戰測試，他，君輕言——沒有通過。

那接下來，該怎麼辦?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伏線出現了，後邊會解釋w
> 
> 不過最近剛剛轉新工作，更新會比較慢一點……時間總是不夠用（嘆氣


	20. Scene 14 - 峰迴路轉

群組：目標雄英！

\- “尋找影子”已加入  
\- “綱吉”已加入

—青色電光登入聊天室—  
—綱吉登入聊天室—

【青色電光:輕言！我把你說的影山跟澤田拉過來了！】

【青色電光:綱吉你的名字是真的？】

【綱吉:啊，抱歉，名字沒有想到要改什麼，所以就直接用本名了……】

【綱吉:所以你是？】

【青色電光:噢對了，你不認識我，我們未見過面。】

【青色電光：大笑.jpg】

【青色電光：我叫上鳴電氣，都是一起考雄英的同伴！】

【青色電光:現在沒見面不要緊，晚一點大家在雄英內見面就好了！】

【綱吉：可、可是我沒有信心……】

【青色電光:我相信大家都能考上的！要對自己有信心啊綱吉！】

【綱吉：謝、謝…】

—尋找影子登入聊天室—

〖尋找影子:晚上好，看來我沒有來晚，很熱鬧呢。〗

【綱吉:尋找影子……你是影山君嗎？】

〖尋找影子：是的，比我而言，你的名字簡單易懂呢，澤田君^ _ ^〗

〖尋找影子：可惜普勒拉蒂走得太快，來不及問他拿聯繫了。〗

〖尋找影子：然後另一位青色電光，就是鏡花桑提及的上鳴君吧？〗

【綱吉：管理員是上鳴君，那麼剩下的就是鏡花桑跟輕言君吧？】

【綱吉：這個有點難度呢，剩下夜叉白雪跟君城兩個名字，頭像看不出來？】

—夜叉白雪登入聊天室—

【夜叉白雪：君城是輕言。】

【綱吉：啊，晚上好呢，原來夜叉白雪是你啊。】

〖尋找影子：用個性名字做網名嗎？這也很不錯呢。澤田君要考慮一下嗎？〗

【綱吉：不了。（尷尬笑.jpg）】

【綱吉：我的能力是火炎，就這樣改火炎好像有點怪……】

【青色電光：或者等你想到個特別帥的名字再改也不晚！】

【夜叉白雪：綱吉也很好聽。】

【綱吉：兩位（流淚笑.jpg）】

【青色電光：對了，幹嘛輕言還沒有上來？不是約好了嗎？】

【綱吉：啊，那個輕言他可能心情不太好……】

【青色電光：浮水啦輕言～～@君城】

【夜叉白雪：啊。】

〖尋找影子：晚了。〗

—君城登入聊天室—

【君城：各位晚上好。】

【青色電光：Yoooo，輕言你上來了，我們在商量大家在雄英時如何見面呢！】

【綱吉：咦咦咦？有商量過嗎？】

【君城：苦笑.jpg】

【君城：……我應該沒有考上。】

【青色電光：震驚.jpg】

【青色電光：不會吧？！明明上次一起做的輕言模擬筆試你不是比我還高分嗎？！！！】

【君城：我實戰掛了。】

【君城：是一擊K.O.呢，連一分都沒有拿到。】

【青色電光：……抱歉，輕言。】

【青色電光：我不知道還@你出來……】

【君城：歐爾麥特大笑.jpg】

【君城：沒事啦，反正我又不是一定要考雄英。^_^】

【夜叉白雪：輕言沒事。(怨念)】

【夜叉白雪：而且昨天還吃了我的湯豆腐。】

〖尋找影子：……猜不到你是這種人呢，輕言〗

【綱吉：搶女性的東西不太好吧……】

【君城：不、不是啦，都說是誤會了鏡花！我真的沒有留意到那一份湯豆腐是你的QwQ】

【夜叉白雪：可是那是我期盼很久的湯豆腐……】

【君城：雙份！】

【君城：我會請你雙份作補償的！請原諒我！！跪拜.jpg】

【夜叉白雪：笑.jpg】

突然間手機震動

青色電光向群組發送了文件

—士杰高中英雄科網上報名—  
—杰物高中英雄科網上報名—  
—東京區高中英雄科後補登記—  
—英雄科考核時間表—  
—各校後補登記須知—  
—全日本英雄科推薦時間表—  
—考入英雄科一百個技巧—

【綱吉：嘩！好多！】

〖尋找影子：+1〗

【夜叉白雪：+2】

【青色電光：不用灰心的！成為英雄還有很多機會！】

【青色電光：每年除了雄英是提前考核，其餘學校的英雄科都是比較後考的！】

【青色電光：我個人比較推薦的是考士杰高中跟杰物高中，這幾年的筆試水平跟雄英的也差不多，而且時間間隔也剛剛好，可以不重疊地去考！】

【綱吉：好詳盡！】

【君城：那個呢，上鳴你也未免太厲害了吧？】

〖尋找影子：我想輕言你看看就好了。〗

【君城：咦？】

〖尋找影子：我有預感，我們這群的人，一定都能考上雄英呢。〗

【青色電光：預感？影山你的個性嗎？】

〖尋找影子：嘛，也不是啦。〗

〖尋找影子：只是我自小的靈感很準，我覺得我們一定能在同一班見面的。〗

【君城：那就承你貴言了……如果我們真的能考上，至少綱吉君就不用裸奔了。】

【綱吉：啊啊啊啊啊，說好不提裸奔的！】

【青色電光：裸奔？很好奇啊！】

【君城：是有關綱吉他的家庭教師……】

緩緩放下手機，看着群組上的話題已經由君輕言能不能考上雄英轉到澤田綱吉的裸奔上，手指輕輕在手機上按了個表情符號，揉了揉臉孔，另一隻手則緩緩地提起了一份草稿開始騰抄。

影山律小心翼翼地將一頁被撕下來、皺巴巴的紙頁仔細地攤平在桌上，密密麻麻的字寫滿了一頁，剩下的背頁也只剩下一小半空間。深吸了口氣，神經繃緊的影山律再次翻看了一遍，隨後臉上猶如明悟一般照著草稿往上邊騰抄，米粒般大小的字很快便填滿了六分一的空間。

“字數沒有超標，前因後果也確定沒有問題。”

一小段的段落很快便騰抄完畢，影山律想了想，又再段落上加上了“影山茂夫”這四個字。

黑色的墨水落下，“影山茂夫”這四字在白紙上格外清晰，可是過了數秒，在影山律期盼的目光下，卻如輕煙般消失得無影無踪。

“果然……不行嗎？”

影山律輕輕放下筆，突然冷下去的眼神，眼底下卻是濃郁得幾乎化不開的陰影。

“倒底要什麼做，才可以可以找回你呢？”

空洞又冷漠的眼睛，控制不住地盯着“君輕言”的名字，那是彷彿要把所有人都要撕成碎片的眼神。

“哥哥。”

* * *

這是入學考後的第三天。

已經考碰的信息發了出去，標着“錯亂點”的小同伴群組瘋狂的響着，手機群上發來一段段的安慰短訊，對着渡我被身子跟上鳴電氣安慰的話語，君輕言好不容易再一次婉拒了上鳴電氣去的提議，再推掉了渡我被身子的普通高中入學試推薦，再發信息跟新認識的澤田綱吉跟影山律保證自己沒有灰心沒有事，響了好幾晚的手機總算是平靜下來。

君輕言算是第一次見識到朋友群的信息轟炸。

將自己塞在房間內放假，除卻一開始的失落，在與謝野晶子的一句提點下，老實說，君輕言很快便看開了。

“我一開始便說了，輕言也不一定需要考雄英吧？”

當時差在沒有反白眼，手中整理一沓申請書的與謝野晶子直接一針見血地指出。

“考雄英，就只是其中一種手段。”

沒錯雄英考碰了，即使筆試踩了狗屎運全過了，但實戰連一隻假想敵都沒有打倒過便倒下，如何設想，入學考也不會過吧？說實話，在森鷗外提議君輕言當英雄時，君輕言已經覺得整件事的不靠譜。試想想，綠谷出久也用了十個月去準備，但他君輕言卻只臨急抱佛腳溫習了兩個星期、一開始已經是抱著過不去的心態來考試……就算真的是通過了，也會顯得不公平吧？

而且真正讓君輕言印象最深刻的，卻是當初倒下前，那個渾身是血的身影。

呼吸一窒，掐住胸口的君輕言不禁直皺眉頭。

血色的天空，灑落鮮血的大地，就似是視頻突然間連接到另一處，恍惚著記起來，眼中看到的——

啪

門一下子被打開，雙手叉腰突然間以老媽子姿態登場的與謝野晶子，直接強硬地走了進來。

“與謝野醫師……”

嚇得直接從床上滾下去，記憶中的臉孔直接如潮水般退去，再也想不起的君輕言只能嘆氣。

“你偷懶也懶夠了吧？” 

笑盈盈地將君輕言從地上拉起來，望了一臉被揭穿的君輕言，似笑非笑的與謝野晶子順手拉過椅子坐下:“按你的性格也不至於失落那麼久。”

“好了，敦也別探頭了，一起進來吧。”

在門外看着的中島敦不好意思一起進來，看樣子，與謝野晶子應該是有什麼事要宣佈。

“來重組武裝偵探社吧！”

直奔主題，聲線不喜不怒，與謝野晶子一開口就是一個大爆炸。

“重、重組偵探社？！”

君輕言跟中島敦互相對望着，都從對方眼中看到不可思義——在這個融合版的新世界，武裝偵探社不是沒有了嗎？

“新世界不是也同樣有橫濱嗎？”

嘆了口氣，一開始知道這個消息時，與謝野晶子還暗暗嘀咕了好一陣。說得很平靜，內心卻一點也不平靜，與謝野晶子不滿意地看着兩人：“更何況武裝偵探社的商業註冊還在，這點在你們備考雄英時我已經翻查過，這不是問題。”

臉色柔和許多，與謝野晶子望向中島敦，伸手摸了摸君輕言那亂糟糟的頭髮。

“而且偵探社重要的是社員，從來也不是地方，就算社長他們不在，只要我們人還在現世，代表武裝偵探社就在這裡。”

手上的申請書揚得作響，與謝野晶子很認真地說道：“我估計鏡花的話應該問題不大，等這幾天鏡花的通知書下來後，我們就一起出發去橫濱吧？”

“作為偵探社的預備社員，輕言你也要來幫忙喔。”

* * *

本在商議過後，應該是在泉鏡花接獲通知書後，便跟與謝野晶子和中島敦一起往橫濱出發的。

抓抓自己的頭髮，君輕言看着眼前的印有雄英的火漆的信封，當再一次確認過，確實是正版沒有假冒，君輕言此刻更无言了。

“這個不可能吧？”

伸手接過信紙，與謝野晶子不禁皺起眉頭。

疑惑的眨了眨眼，泉鏡花看著兩封只有名字不一的入學通知書，然後說道：

“是入讀A班的確認通知書。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是第一次嘗試群組模式呢……不過感覺不太好掌握，果然沒加群就是寫不出那種味道，哈哈
> 
> 所以輕言還是要去讀雄英，不過雄英篇不會太過長，輕言刷夠點就可以……（咳）
> 
> 順便把影山律跟澤田綱吉也帶出來了，而且相信文豪迷都會看得出影山律手上的是什麼道具了，下一步該如何玩呢，想到後邊劇情我就很興奮了（大誤）


	21. Scene 15 - 不安

聚焦的目光都看着爆豪勝己手心中爆出火花，那顆可憐的球便如火箭一般爆炸高速飛走，耳邊是眾人的驚嘆聲中夾雜住不安，那也當然了，在相澤消太的狠話放出來後，眾人也是心驚膽跳的。

測驗中最後一名的學生便作退學處理。

“什麼！”

“退、退學？開玩笑的吧？”

“我那麼辛苦才考上雄英、才不可以退學！”

不安的話語紛紛湧現，如在平靜的水塘中擲下了石塊，在相澤消太放出狠話後，“退學”一詞讓在場的所有人的焦慮瞬間提升到一個高點——

相對不安的大部分人，聞言的影山律只是搖了搖頭。

心知劇情底細的君輕言也沒有放在心上。

或許不是全部，君輕言悄悄地望向另一邊的八百萬百跟轟焦凍，這兩位的表情可是完全沒變化過。

“體、體能測試？”

站在君輕言身旁，臉色變得青白，澤田綱吉輕喃着，手不自禁地捏緊，可是眼神卻是虛得飄忽：“為什麼一定要是測驗啊？”

親愛的綱吉親，你不是已經通過了指環戰的嗎？為什麼還是那麼慌？

“放心好了，”輕嘆口氣，絲毫不覺得澤田綱吉有問題，只是看着澤田綱吉那彷彿預見未來又要裸奔的臉，君輕言忍不住安/慰了句：“你穩過的。”

“真的嗎？”

收到君輕言的安撫，稍微穩定下來的澤田綱吉扭頭看向君輕言，睜着那雙水光閃爍的雙眼，君輕言突然間明白，兔子姬這個稱號真的是沒有叫錯。

“澤田君你真的是不用擔心。”

剛用完超能力將棒球打飛，落了個中規中舉的位置，回來的影山律剛好聽到君輕言的對話，突然間插嘴道。

“而且我不認為你過不了。”

優閒地走來，輕鬆笑的影山律拍拍澤田綱吉，忽然間意味深長地道：“單憑你那種特別的大空火焰而言——”

開始有目光看了過來。

“——火力已經能在班上排上第一名而當之無愧吧？”

而這一句話，顯然影山律的聲音有點大。

一時間，靠近君輕言這邊的討論聲都沉靜下來。

“……”

下意識皺眉頭，君輕言忍不住望了影山律一眼，先不論澤田綱吉的實力只有文豪這邊的人知曉，可是在入學試時澤田綱吉也只暴露了一點——當時的影山律跟澤田綱吉並不在同一個考場，而一直下來影山律也只跟他們一群人有互動，為什麼影山律會那麼肯定澤田綱吉的實力？

而且影山律還知道那是大空的火焰。

“噫——才、才不是啦？”

一時間附近的人都望了過來，包括爆豪勝己的咄笑跟綠谷出久驚訝的眼神，沒有留意到影山律言詞中的含義，被各式各樣的探究目光看得澤田綱吉的臉嚇得一片發白。

而另一邊的轟焦凍則是望了過來，目光在澤田綱吉那慌慌張張的臉上逗留了一會兒，可能是覺得名不乎實，沒有說什麼又將視線放回去正在測試的人身上。

“請別那樣說了，剛剛所有人都望過來了——”

沒有轟焦凍那認真的目光，仍舊是兔子姬狀態的澤田綱吉鬆口氣，哭喪著臉對影山律道：“感覺轟君跟爆豪一樣很恐怖啊？”

“嘛，”

影山律順着澤田綱吉目光回望過去，卻沒有落在轟焦凍身上，反而是越過轟焦凍看向旁邊的淺紫色髮女生：“……說不定，會是個好人？”

“下一個，輪到你了。”

錯過了君輕言這邊的事，走回來的泉鏡花輕輕地跟君輕言道，剛用完夜叉白雪將棒球擊飛，主色調偏紫藍色的夜叉白雪在白日下，看起來還帶一點半透明的感覺，飄在半空的夜叉白雪在一片“鬼啊”的聲音中消失，泉鏡花剛將手機放好，抬頭便收穫了常暗踏陰猶如找到同伴的目光。

“哦、好的。”

於是就輪到君輕言上場了。

繼續是一臉疲倦，站在場上的相澤消太看著君輕言走到面前，一個棒球拋了過去。

“下一個，君輕言！”

好吧，死就死吧！

目光由相澤消太再到棒球，潔白的棒球穩定地落在君輕言懷內。

君輕言低下了頭。

最多也就是跟綠谷出久拼倒數尾一跟尾二就是了！

深吸了口氣，再次抬起頭時，右手五指往半空一抓，下一秒一把通體銅制的鋤頭便出現在手上。

上鳴電氣瞪大了眼。

手上實體化出牧場物語中的農具，跟遊戲中設定一樣，銅質的鋤頭除了手感跟現實中的鋤頭沒什麼分別，雖然目測確實是有握住東西，但實際上的重量卻是輕飄飄的。

心裏七上八下的，君輕言內心掂量一下，他的能力具現對打球基本上就沒什麼加成了，但用打棒球的方式擊球，也算是運用了能力，按相澤消太的邏輯應該沒有問題吧？

請中也保佑我。

君輕言心中默默地禱告，左手順勢將球一拋，冰藍色的雙眼鎖定目標，追隨着那顆球在半空中落下，就是現在——

好熱！

放手機的褲袋一燙，還來不及反應發生什麼事，君輕言突然間覺得，一股熱流擴散到全身，眼中一切都似是慢動作一般，本來平握的鋤頭下意識地變成了側放，在思維都未曾下命令前，身體便自動便將整個動作調整成最佳的發力點——

咚！

鋤頭一下子便擊中了球，微弱到幾乎看不見的紅黑色光芒一閃而過，球便劃破天際猛飛了出去。

“咦？！”

回過神時球已經飛了出去，君輕言基本上是呆滯地看着那球瞬間擊出，甚至是有破空聲傳來。

“1347米，不錯。”

相澤消太罕有地讚賞了一句，在爆豪勝己的怒視下，完全不知發生了什麼事、仍舊是一臉迷茫的君輕言直接走回到澤田綱吉旁邊。

“你的能力……”

對上泉鏡花欲言又止的眼神，和當初測試時完全不同，君輕言只能聳肩表示自己也不清楚。

君輕言伸出右手握了握，又偷偷打開了手機——什麼也沒有，彷佛剛剛的發燙只是個錯覺。

難道真的是中也顯靈保佑?

“下一個，蛙吹梅雨！”

餘下的人一個又一個進行測試，除了明顯能力對不上的心操人使打出個正常人的距離，在澤田綱吉未上線前，最為亮眼的表現就是那名亮麗的紫髮女生。

雪音克莉絲。

沒錯，就是那位同樣火力可以跟澤田綱吉媲美，以肉身阻止了天上那月亮整個掉下來、在戰姬絕唱中擁有聖遺物“紫杉弓”的雪音克莉絲。

貌似是當初的月亮事件沒有公開，在這個混合版的世界中，雪音克莉絲的身份也沒有被人知曉，沒有全身進行聖遺物着裝，被劃分做“個性”的雪音克莉絲只是在手中變出了一把弩箭，對空中極為搶眼地射出了紫紅色的光矢，然後那顆新的球便再一次劃出破空的聲音。

也許還有落地時的爆炸聲。

距離順理成章地超越所有人（除麗日御茶子以外）成為了第一名，再一次被超越的爆豪勝己直接咄了出來，不其然整個班級都發出了讚嘆驚訝的聲音，而當中以某葡萄的鬼叫最為大聲。

“……那個女生，好厲害。”

由拔弩到射出都是一氣呵成，乾脆又俐落的動作，就連本身是暗殺者的泉鏡花都忍不住讚賞。

“沒錯呢。”影山律摸了摸下巴，不知在想什麼，眼神望那把緩緩消失的弩箭：“尤其是是那光矢，是從那麼來的？”

作為在場中唯一知道真相的君輕言忍不住在內心反了個白眼。

這就厲害了，你們還沒有見識過雪音小天使的爆裂式炸開整座山呢。

內心順便吐個槽，君輕言知道戰姬絕唱中的人武力基本上是無封頂的，單是個人實力就可以毀掉整個城市，再望望澤田綱吉跟影山律，全都是人體移動炮臺的人都分到了這一班——這一年確實是訓練英雄而不是什麼毀滅世界訓練班嗎？！

“哦，我臉上是有什麼東西嗎？”

退回來的雪音克莉絲沒有站回麗日御茶子那邊，反而是跟君輕言也站得比較近，很快對方似乎是留意到君輕言那複雜的目光，反手就是往臉上摸索。

“呃……”對於雪音克莉絲出乎意料的搭話，君輕言突然間啞了。

正當君輕言卡住不知該說什麼時，還好雪音克莉絲臉上還真的剛好有一點泥沙，估計是拋球時沾到。

“噢，謝啦。”

直接用衣䄂擦走泥沙，在某葡萄羨慕的眼神下，走了過來的雪音克莉絲揚起了一個笑容：“你是君輕言吧？我是雪音克莉絲……請多多指教了。”

“請、請多多指教——”

乾巴巴地回話，君輕言完全是以一附繼續茫無頭緒的神情，看着下一秒雪音克莉絲已經自來熟地拉過泉鏡花開始聊天。

“喂，那個雪音克莉絲，你認識的嗎？”

再也忍受不住，下一秒那顆葡萄、不，名為峰田實的小矮子已經自動黏了過來。

“……我也是、今天才第一次見面？”

君輕言盯着雪音克莉絲跟泉鏡花，還有新加入的八百萬百，三個女生意外地聊得起勁，彷彿看到什麼不可思議的，更瞪大了雙眼。

是黄色的。

令人覺得詭異的是，飄在雪音克莉絲旁邊，顯示友好度的心心居然是黃色的，比泉鏡花的紫心還要高——而最令人感到疑惑的是，就連八百萬百身旁也只是基本的黑色心心，君輕言根本是今天才第一次看見雪音克莉絲，對方就已經到黃心了。

自己並沒有做過任何特別的事吧？

君輕言再看多一次，飄在雪音克莉絲身旁的心依舊是黃色沒有錯。

自來熟的小天使，這不明顯附合雪音克莉絲傲嬌的人設吧？

“……可是旁邊那位可愛的小姐姐你也是認識的吧？可惡，也介紹給我認識嘛？”

峰田實的聲音已經是羨慕到流口水了。

“好的，下一次？”

完全是敷衍式的回答，君輕言自問也不覺得自己有做過任何富有魅力的事，完全摸不着頭腦，但是能看見的友情度卻做不了假，就連與謝野晶子也只是紫色的心，為什麼自己什麼也沒有做，雪音克莉絲卻一口氣開局就是黃心了？

再看向影山律，只可惜當初君輕言裝的是男孩版，看着飄在麗日御茶子跟泉鏡花旁邊的紫心，而另一旁什麼心也沒有顯示的澤田綱吉跟影山律，君輕言只後悔為什麼他裝的不是女孩版而是男孩版，未來等他本命出現了，友好度完全看不了該有多心虛啊。

腦子不禁越跑越偏，等到快輪到澤田綱吉時，君輕言才突然間發現，這期只是參加個雄英，可是奇怪的變數卻越來越多。

不應該出現的主角群、還有在普通班變成英雄A班的人。

只是君輕言也抱怨不了很久，很快平衡便被打破了。

澤田綱吉額頭上的火焰點燃了。

“嘩———”

轟隆隆———

明亮的橘色火焰在掌中緩緩散去，露出黑色鑲銀的金屬手套。

在一片倒抽氣聲中，傲然站立於場上、以一個單手向前直伸的姿勢，眼瞳是明亮的橘色，額上的火焰靜靜地燃燒，氣場變得如掌控一切、包容一切的天空，直接帥得一塌糊塗的澤田綱吉就仿佛變成了另外一個人。

是言綱狀態的澤田綱吉。

一片土地炸裂跟驚呼聲中，君輕言沒有猜錯，經歷了指環戰的澤田綱吉已經能自行點燃起火焰，只是火力控制方面卻沒有未來篇那麼好，只見沖天已起的火焰直接包裹上那顆可憐的球，夾帶着火焰的威力猛飛而出——

相澤消太看着地上那條深深的凹陷一直蔓延到遠方，同樣不禁倒抽了口氣。

澄澈的火焰緩緩從澤田綱吉的額頭上退卻，上一秒仍是那令人心驚的瑰麗眼神，在全班的目光注視下，下一秒卻變回了驚恐的小動物眼神。

然後在眾目睽睽下，威風凜冽的言綱再次變回了楚楚可憐的兔子姬。

“吶，”

完整地看完澤田綱吉的180度反差大轉變，上鳴電氣有點呆滯地問君輕言：“綱吉君他，原來是雙重人格的嗎？”

看着慌得縮回來的澤田綱吉，君輕言表示，這個問題他不想回答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯，綱吉的狀態會是比較微妙的，基本上每一個出現、不是文豪跟我英的角色都有一定程度的問題，每位都會很好玩w，當然後邊會再提。
> 
> 然後是綜漫的混合班級大雜繪，不過我想這個班的武力值大概都夠將整個雄英連城鎮給碾平了吧？不過不會所有人都能安穩的唸下去，相信我w
> 
> 不過這次都是遲了，另外我完全低估了新工的難度，感覺自己都快脫力了，每天都覺得自己是在透支，下個月希望能變好，不然我都快變成人乾了……


	22. Scene 16 - 新召喚

“這個世界明顯是被中途沒錢製作組隨便糊弄的不可思議大亂鬥吧？”

一句話直接響遍整個房間。

“戰姬絕唱、家庭教師、靈能百分百……按小號帽子君所言的，已知混雜的作品都已經有五、六個不同的世界，”

戴帽子吃餅乾的男人願完全不顧碎屑掉得滿地都是，只是充滿概嘆的就着：“這樣子糊里糊塗強行合在一起真的不要緊嗎？聽上去就似是連基本邏輯都燒掉了。”

突然間被喊作小號帽子君的君輕言只能尷尬地笑了笑。

“比起邏輯，我更想說，這個世界更似是差劣的多合一盜版遊戲硬塞到一個空有容量卻不相容的機體上。”

優雅的聲線響起，翻了翻那份厚實的協定文件，眉頭只是皺了一下，接着目光一目十行地掃下去，另外一個穿長風衣的男人緊接地道：“而且連機體能不能跑得動也是一個好問題。”

“數據不會溢出或是錯誤蓋掉嗎？”

木製的椅子向後傾，順手接過那張刻意抽出來的文件，目光掃了一眼，咔嚓咔嚓又是一塊餅乾屑落在上邊：“不過比起原來的世界，這邊的疑難算是有趣得多……不過也太過麻煩了吧？就算給我一年份量的零食也不合算啊？”

聞言的君輕言未等喜歡起來，可是下一秒，紙張便飛了上半空，對方便很孩子氣地趴在桌子上不動了。

“可是沒有社長，我完～全沒有沒有動力呢……太宰君。”

沙色的風衣掀起一角，太宰治倒是伸手接過那張飛在半空的紙，目光掃了一下，便然後分門別類地放入另一個文件夾中。

“嘛、嘛。”

太宰治只是笑得很燦爛。

“想想看福澤社長只是晚點到來，亂步桑會不會比較有動力呢？”

嘴角噙着笑，心情大好就差在沒有哼唱着歌，太宰治再將另一份文件遞了過去，看著江户川乱步完全沒精神地側到另一邊的頭，哄誘的語氣慢悠悠的說着。

“想想看，世界級的謎題不會讓你感到沉悶，不論是世界整合、個性還是指環都有足夠的樂趣，”

太宰治一點也不介意毫不在乎的江户川乱步，還順伸手把對方沾在頭上那亂七八糟的餅乾碎拍乾淨。

“還有以拯救世界為前題的行動，想必社長來到的時候知道亂步桑你那麼努力，一定會好好的讚揚你吧？”

“噫——”

與謝野晶子噗了一聲，看着江户川乱步猛然間抬頭，江户川乱步眼神一亮，這回亮得可以閃瞎人。

“讚、讚揚？！”

深深地吸了口氣，彷彿已經能聽到福澤諭吉的讚揚的場景，坐直身子的江户川乱步怪不好意思地揉搓了頭髮。

江户川乱步直接被說動了。

“把剩下的資料跟你知的情報都說一遍給我聽吧！小號的帽子君！”

江户川乱步直接興奮起來了。

老舊的黑色粗框眼鏡被珍而重之地戴上，江户川乱步的眼睛中流轉着是大偵探的光芒。

站在椅子上，雙手張開就似要擁抱世界。

“就讓我、名偵探江户川乱步、再一次在這個新世界的舞臺上登場！”

“嗚嘩——”

大家習以為常的，太宰治第一個拍掌，然後剩下的中島敦等人也跟着開始拍掌，看着所有人都跟隨着太宰治拍掌，君輕言也只能默默把那句不是小號帽子君吞回肚內，跟着其餘人一起拍手掌。

* * * 

SR [無憂無慮] 太宰治  
SR [武裝偵探社] 江户川乱步

新加入的成員，是同樣都是SR卡的武裝偵探社的成員。

太宰治跟江户川乱步，武裝偵探社的兩大智力擔當，就這樣子突發地被君輕言給召喚了出來。

而大概可以追溯回到雄英入學後的第二個星期，也就是森鷗外跟芥川龍之介回到去橫濱，音訊全無失蹤了整整一個月。

作為插曲的個性掌握測試很快就在相澤消太的解說下完滿結束，在所有人都鬆一口氣、完美互相交流成功渡過入學的第一天，無論是性格還有實力都反差之大的澤田綱吉順利取代了爆豪勝己成為了所有人的焦點。

然後就是平靜的校園生活。

頭兩個星期的雄英A班的校園生活，在放學的鈴聲響起後再到翌日的上課，一切都是無比順利地進行中，直接跟同班同學開始打成一遍，而且也順利地跟各位雄英的主角群交上朋友，也順利地跟澤澤田綱吉他們熟稔起來。

——如果一直都能這麼順利便好了。

然而剛回到安全屋的君輕言就有種今天順利過頭的感覺了。

一陣熱風讓君輕言的感覺都要燙起來——就似是電路版過載的感覺。

在進門口那刻、那瞬間身體軟得慌，整個人幾乎摔到在大門前。

“輕言？！”

一邊的泉鏡花慌忙扶起君輕言，腿軟得站不起來栽倒在地上，緩緩閉上了眼睛，那橘色的髮絲黏在那報滿細汗的額頭上，只見君輕言的臉色白得嚇人。

“喂、輕言你還好吧？！”

耳邊是泉鏡花跟與謝野晶子焦急的聲音，可是心臟的跳動聲咚咚跳得飛快，差點喘不過氣來，是一種快被抓住的感覺。

“我、不知道該怎麼說——”

被泉鏡花扶入屋，君輕言瞪大雙眼，那種感覺來得快去得更快，雙手顫抖着拿出手機，直覺讓他感到絕對是出了事。

不會是森先生跟芥川吧？

手指飛快地翻到去契約的那一頁，只見一排亮着的頭像下，寫着芥川龍之介的頭像已經暗了下去，名字後跟着那一排的血紅色的零直接在訴說些什麼。

“輕言、輕言！”

不知道也看不到君輕言看到了什麼，與謝野晶子擔心地摸上了君輕言的額頭，而中島敦則是在旁邊一臉擔心地回望。

又過了半响，君輕言才找回了知覺。

“不是森先生……”

接過泉鏡花遞過來的水杯，君輕言咽下了一口水，讓他頭皮發麻的仍舊不能相信的眼睛仍舊瞪大盯着那灰暗的頭像：“……芥川他，消失了。” 

聽聞君輕言說的話，在明白到君輕言所說的“消失”的意思，大家漸漸沒了聲音。

“手機上、能知道原因嗎？”

中島敦吸了一口氣，臉色似是想起什麼變得凝重：“芥川他、並不是那麼簡單就會消失的……他的時間比我還長，按道理應該消失的也是我而不是他。”

在君輕言所有人的召喚中，芥川龍之介的時間，可是繼法蘭西斯後佔第二位的。

“手機故障？”

一旁的泉鏡花提出另一個可能性。

手指又再劃動，弄了一段時間也整不出結果，眼神從手機上移開，也沒辦法輕易回答這個問題，君輕言只能夠搖頭。

“大概是遇上了什麼麻煩。”

想起芥川龍之介現在可是身處於橫濱之中，與謝野晶子說得表情有些僵硬：“而且是天大的麻煩，讓芥川不得不消耗大量的系統時間去應付吧？”

“SR的力量本來就受到限制，只能發揮出原本能力的一部分，”繼續小聲補充，中島敦手指抵上下巴，提出那唯一的可能性：“還有發揮能力會加速消耗掉系統時間……那麼，森先生不就是會有生命危險嗎？”

會讓芥川龍之介豁出去戰鬥的，除了太宰治以外，也就剩下森鷗外的命令了。

與謝野晶子嘖了一聲。

“我就知道！森鷗外無論到那裡都是禍害！”

片刻之後卻陡然臉色驟變，皺眉頭的與謝野晶子直接爆出一句：“就橫濱現在的那種三不管狀況，當初我就不應該同意他們就兩個人獨自過去！”

“那現在怎麼辦？要不我跟與謝野醫師先過去橫濱一趟？”

一邊一直在擰動雙手的中島敦直接提出了建議。

一直沒有兩人的消息，也不知道森鷗外跟芥川龍之介會遇上什麼麻煩，但能將芥川龍之介迫入絕路的麻煩，中島敦可以肯定，森鷗外也同樣不會好得去那邊。

“那麼我一會兒直接打電話請假，鏡花直接打車，我們先過橫濱一趟——”

一想到森鷗外會遇上危及性命的威脅，再也坐不住，直接從沙發上彈起來，君輕言手就要往手機上按。

“不。”

半眯起的眼睛，與謝野晶子直接打斷了君輕言。

君輕言詫異地轉頭看著與謝野晶子。

“先冷靜下來，我們不知道森鷗外在那裡，也不知道任何關於他們的情報。”

與謝野晶子說的是實話。

連森鷗外現在人身處何方都不知道，就算要救援，也不知道從那裡入手。

“那個……有方法的。”

久久沒有說話的泉鏡花突然間發話了。

“只要能召喚就好。”

君輕言還沒說話，坐在他旁邊的泉鏡花卻說道。

“芥川先生雖然是消失了，但也不代表是確實地消失了吧？”

泉鏡花沉默了一下，眼底生出幾分茫然之色，似是在梳理思路，等所有人目光都集中在身上，偷偷瞄了一眼的泉鏡花接著說：“先看看輕言你的點數，要是儲夠了能召喚的話——”

“——說不定我們夠運氣，還可以在這裡直接問芥川先生發生了什麼事。”

所有人都明顯地被泉鏡花的腦洞給震住了。

“對啊……現在我們的存在可不是一般人。”

中島敦驚喜地轉頭看著君輕言，在轉頭就望向了君輕言，只是君輕言似乎沒明白泉鏡花的意思，中島敦便溫和地解釋說：“如果芥川是確實地消失，那麼、只要輕言你再次召喚，不就可以讓芥川立即出現在我們面前嗎？”

君輕言啞了。

理所當然的說道，泉鏡花的說法完全是天馬行空，可是這個看上去沒有半分可信性的方式、卻是君輕言從來都沒有想像過，自家的金手指系統，還有這種的玩法啊？

“那趕緊試試吧，雖然不知能不能召喚出芥川來個讀檔，但也未嘗不是個好方法。”

看著興奮的中島敦，與謝野晶子只和泉鏡花對視了一眼，便趕緊催促君輕言。

君輕言點了點頭，卻在打開召喚的那一頁時，卻忍不住倒抽了口氣。

不知什麼時候，本該只儲了兩三次的好人值跟壞人值，卻一口氣各自衝上了五位數。

只怕芥川龍之介的消失，跟這個突然間爆升的數值離不開關係。

“點數什麼的，就先不要計較了。”呼了口氣，與謝野晶子直接道：“至少能召喚出芥川的機率就更高了。”

“開始吧！”

地上浮現出的光圈，熟識的碎片從光圈中掉出來，然後再消失在半空，等到光圈中終於開始透出一片紅色光芒，身影慢慢浮現出來。

可是還未等君輕言看清楚召喚出了誰，一瞬間一隻有力的手便掐住君輕言的脖子，將他壓在牆上。

這節奏不太對。

“輕言！”

瞬間君輕言連聲音也來不及發出來。

“先不論那些無聊契約什麼的——”

如絲綢一般的音調傳入耳中，本應是一種令人舒適的感受，可是被掐住脖子不能呼吸，口中幾乎發不出聲，顯然沒有反抗的餘地，君輕言撓住對方的手臂，凌空的腿碰不到地面亂蹬，只能用目光去看那個被他召喚出來的人。

對方微微一笑，表情依旧是溫潤彷彿謫仙般的神態，好看的臉上揚起的是情人間的溫柔，目光卻是如冰一般寒冷——與冷酷而殘忍的眼神截然相反的、滿懷惡意的親昵語氣傳入君輕言的耳中——

“將我從這個充滿氧化中的世界中喚醒，”

肺部開始灼熱，空氣一點一滴地消耗，冷漠更近充滿殺意的腔調，纏繞著繃帶的手再加重了力度，指尖直接掐住脆弱的脖子，表情甚至是虔誠的，聲音低沉地道。

“還有褫奪了我能清爽地死去的自由——”

柔和的燈光照下，純白繃帶映入眼簾，君輕言知道自己召喚出誰了。

“……你又有什麼說詞？”

——是暴怒中的太宰治。

“我親愛的boss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 橫濱副本暫時不會開，還未到時間，至少也要解決了雄英才會過去。
> 
> 不過總算將最難攪的男人給請出來了，全世界都欠太宰治一隻織田作老父親，首領宰那邊真的是玻璃渣……
> 
> 附帶一提，兩位智力擔當已經有點看透連輕言也不清楚的真正任務是什麼了，只是一個嫌麻煩一個在看戲，哈哈


	23. Scene 17 - 太宰治

被人用手緊緊箍住脖子，肺中的氧氣漸漸不足，讓君輕言產生了強烈的窒息感，滿臉通紅的君輕言下意識得張開嘴想呼吸，可是劇烈的痛楚讓君輕言只能發出一點點微弱的咽哽聲。 

“等一、我……” 

看著剛召喚出來的太宰治直接將君輕言掐得蹬著腿快要窒息，還沒反應過來的泉鏡花簡直不能足相信眼前的一幕。 

“太宰先生請冷靜下來啊啊啊啊！！！”

慌張大叫的中島敦直接便衝了上去。 

“咳咳——” 

等泉鏡花回過神時﹐垂著頭面無表情的太宰治突然間就鬆開了手，君輕言一下子便摔倒在地上，身體搖晃了一下，痛苦得捂著喉嚨劇烈地咳嗽，接連不斷的痛苦咳嗽甚至連眼角都發紅，淚水從眼角中溢出來，急急忙忙扶起君輕言，中島敦只能勉強邊拍著背讓君輕言好過一點。 

“這也太過份了，太宰先——” 

剛抬起頭，只是對上太宰治的眼神，濃烈而又瘋狂的氣息，使中島敦不自由地噤聲了。 

……那是、太宰先生？ 

陰沉的黑氣繞著太宰治為中心擴散而出，有些扭曲了的表情，與中島敦所認知中，那位開朗愛偷懶的“太宰治”完全對不上，鳶色的眼中染上一片濃重的漆黑，瞳孔裡的黑暗幾近實質，名為太宰治的男人僅僅是站在那裡，整個空間卻都壓抑得仿佛要窒息。

恐懼不知何時纏上了心臟，連臉都發白，強烈到想逃跑的危險，讓中島敦突然就什麼都說不出來了。

“還真是難看啊，這幅樣子。” 

太宰治用惡劣又譏諷的語氣說著。

被人強行從死亡中喚起，極度的憤怒讓太宰治連維持微笑都不願意維持，眼底的寒冰浮上水面，目光落在不遠的地面，看著倚在陰影中不斷的痛苦咳嗽的君輕言，不寒而慄的腔調帶著刀鋒一樣的冰冷:

“所以將我召喚出來，就是這種貨色？” 

與謝野晶子實在看不下去。

快步地經過太宰治身旁，一臉陰沉的與謝野晶子扶起君輕言，細細地察看過君輕言的脖子，只見細白的皮膚上已經能肉眼看見一圈發紅的指印，被攙扶的君輕言咳嗽了好一會兒，一臉都是痛苦的神色。 

“喂太宰你發什麼神經？！” 

明明怒氣都快壓不住，與謝野晶子瞪著眼前的太宰治，只見太宰治明明站在陽光下，身邊傳出來的氣息卻陰霾得似暴風雨的前兆。 

在旁邊的泉鏡花下意識地拉住了中島敦的衣䄂。 

“鏡花？” 

中島敦回頭一看，只看到泉鏡花的身體在微微的抖震。 

“和首領……一樣。” 

喃呢的聲音輕得快聽不見，但是中島敦卻聽懂了。 

而眼前的太宰先生……

中島敦艱難地吞了一下口水，那種凝固到實質的殺意，是完全令人感到陌生到恐懼的太宰治。 

“哦呀？” 

冰冷眼神終於從君輕言身上挪開，那股冷冽的殺意如潮水般退卻，等那令人顫慄的殺意浮回水下，太宰治毫不在意的，在聚人的目光下把自己臉上嘲笑的表情換成了風度翩翩的笑容 。 

“原來與謝野晶子醫生跟敦都在嗎？” 

一秒切換成清爽笑容，太宰治的語氣真誠得彷彿現在才看到了與謝野晶子跟中島敦。 

“少來這一套。” 

直接將君輕言從太宰治手下拉走，確認中島敦跟泉鏡花將人護在身後，只是淡淡地看着與謝野晶子的動作，太宰治依舊像塊木頭一點兒動靜也沒有。聽到君輕言止不住的咳嗽聲，與謝野晶子臉上閃過惱怒，就差在沒有將大砍刀給拿出來。 

“對一個初次見面的人下殺手，”

與謝野晶子的語氣很凝重，她沒有眼盲，剛剛的太宰治的那一手，沉得如同夜色一樣的殺意，是真心的想殺了君輕言。

“你最好給我一個說得通的解釋，太宰治。”

太宰治正饒有興趣地打量著泉鏡花，開口時嗓音不可避免的鄭重起來，慢條斯理地說。 

“與謝野醫生你不是不知道，”

嘴角微微勾起，太宰治這話說得溫柔極了。 

“——我一直都在追求著死亡嗎？”

明明話語很扭曲，太宰治嘴角噙著笑，臉上的表情溫柔得似是情人間的耳語，只是那股笑意卻是確實地止在眼底，被收斂起來的殺意約隱約現地纏繞在太宰治身旁，硬生生地讓溫暖的午後下降了好幾度。 

僅僅一個眼神就能感覺得到太宰治的怒火。

“……是我問題。” 

咳嗽了好一會兒才感覺好一點，只是喉嚨仍舊火辣辣地發疼，總算沒有了那種可怕的窒息感，勉強的君輕言站直起身子，示意泉鏡花不用護著他。 

“抱歉。” 

聲音帶著嘶啞，君輕言臉上是帶上歉意——沒錯，對話朦朦朧朧地傳進耳中，剛剛君輕言可沒有聽漏太宰治言語中的用詞。 

——禠奪了死亡的資格。 

作為一個文豪的粉絲，君輕言自然很清楚，“死亡”這一詞對於太宰治而言，是有多麼大的吸引力。 

失去容身之地、   
失去人生價值、   
失去存活意義。 

這三樣需求滿足起來一個比一個艱難，根本無法想像這是個什麼概念，偏偏太宰治所失去的，是最為艱難的存活意義。 

仿佛站在上帝視角，冷靜地審視著一切，太容易看透的世界，討厭無趣的生活，病態般渴求死亡，是向死而生的人，然後再將一個已獲得安息的人再強行拉回來， 

“知道你明明是追求著死亡，仍然將你從死亡的安寧中召喚了出來，我真的很抱歉。” 

君輕言突然間明白到太宰治的暴怒是如何產生的。 

冷笑的太宰治輕咄了一聲，然後拖長的聲音慢吞吞地開口了。 

“所以呢?” 

下一刻君輕言不顧與謝野晶子的反對，踏入了有太宰治所在的那片陽光之中。 

“……” 

橘色的髮絲在陽光下格外閃耀，鳶色的眼瞳一縮，內心有一瞬間的顫動，那一頭似曾相識的橘色髮絲跟耀眼的冰藍色眼珠，彷彿間似乎看見某人身影讓太宰治的呼吸突然間頓了一下。 

“我真的是很抱歉。” 

聽著君輕言真誠的道歉，某個想法在太宰治的腦海之中一閃而過，臉上閃過一絲複雜的神態，卻很好地掩飾了下去，響起的嗓音不像開始時那般僵硬。 

“但抱歉不能掩蓋住你的所作所為呢，親愛的boss閣下。” 

太宰治說得很平靜，稍微緩和了語氣，但隱藏在氣勢中的殺意卻依舊沒有退卻。 

不知所措的呆站著，太宰治將視線在身上重新聚焦，腦中攪成一團，手心都緊張得出汗，君輕言覺得自己有點哽住了。

這種神態，若果不是太宰治穿著的是武裝偵探社時的衣裝，君輕言差點以為自己所召喚的，自己所面對的，是黑之時代的太宰治。 

啪嘶

——嘖

手機在掌心中咯出紅印，在君輕言角度看不到的螢幕，紅黑色的光微微發亮，一張熟悉的卡片彷彿是被人硬推出來，浮現在畫面上。 

——告訴混蛋青花魚，是交易。 

突然有些恍惚，一個憤怒又帶點悲哀的聲音在君輕言耳邊響起，手機在發熱，心裏有種似是硬塞進來的奇怪悲哀感，話語在君輕言的思緒裡閃過，君輕言內心卻對這個聲音半點懷疑也沒有。 

“假如是交易呢？” 

語氣突然間強硬起來，君輕言雙眼直接地盯著太宰治，然後話語直接便衝口而出。 

完全不似是君輕言會說的話。 

“哦？” 

似乎是被天真的話逗笑，目光很深沉，太宰治似笑非笑地對著君輕言。

“交易？” 

“那麼告訴我，”想了一下，帶著壓抑的味道，太宰治淡淡地道:“你認為，有什麼能比得上奪走我死亡資格，更值得交易的籌碼？” 

腦子在一瞬間轉得飛快，順從著聲音，沒有再多想，接著君輕言臉上揚起了一個笑容。 

“比起並不可靠的“書”，我有更好的提議。” 

聽到意想不到的詞語，太宰治一愣，笑容便僵在了臉上。 

“什——” 

仿佛不知道在揭露一個怎麼樣的秘密，君輕言直接地將手機打開，調成眾人可見的權限，畫面上直接出現一張卡片，上邊穿著靛藍和服的人笑得一臉柔和。 

“如果用你太宰治的死亡權利——”

視線與言論，都喪失了應有的力道，咀嚼出君輕言的暗示，太宰治深深吸了口氣猛地湊近了臉，好像要親上去似的直勾勾看著君輕言。 

“——來換取一個活生生的織田作，如何？” 

毫不遲疑，太宰治的聲音很低，呼吸也愈發急促，用僅有君輕言能聽到的聲線:

“成交。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 讓我們喜迎變作了背後靈的帽子君XD
> 
> 若果要算自己手上抽到的SR跟SSR，實際上中也前方還有8個重複跟不重複的角色在等着……所以偷步讓中也出來透個風，不然長期待機的中也隨時過了雄英篇都不能出來(抱頭
> 
> 話說剛剛的聖誕活動，成功再把身邊的姬友成功給推下坑了，真心大滿足XDD


End file.
